Past Summer
by ChildLikeProblems
Summary: Summer passed quickly and school has finally arrived. As the students return to their usual routine, everything seems back to normal. Expect, two men, Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid, two worst enemy's and secret lovers, try to keep their new relationship quiet from everyone. With questioning friends and no reasonable answers, the truth is bound to spill. The question is when?
1. Recollection

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 1 - Recollection.**

**Summary - Summer passed quickly and school has finally arrived. As students return to their usual routine, everything seems back to normal. Expect, two men, Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid, and worst enemy's, try to keep their new relationship quiet from everyone. With questioning friends and no reasonable answers, the truth is bound to spill. The question is when?**

* * *

Summer had passed like a cold breeze on a how summers day. The longer he spent trying to recover lost time; it was just wasted by thinking. Soon school term was basically knocking on the door and Trafalgar Law already knew there was no use caring. But when thinking about it, deeply, he knew his summer was worth spent.

He had strangely had a run in with a friend. Okay, he didn't count him as a friend but more like an enemy. At first, it was shaky. They talked briefly, trying not to trip up and say something that might threaten the other. But as time went on, they became closer. _Very close. _So close that the simple friendship come sexual. He didn't even know the person was gay until they…until they.

Law nearly squealed at the memory. They had kissed. It was hesitate and foreign, strange electricity. Both men craving more. Clawing at each other in lust, body so close that he could hear the rapid heartbeat of the other. The simple kissing had furthered to them touching one and another. Hand feeling over what was now theirs. It wasn't long until they were tearing each others clothes off one another and both getting fucked so delightfully. The first time was anxious. Their naked flesh meeting each other. Law remembered his partners hands ghosting down his body, pinching his nipples and stoking his manhood. Lips following with a slight nibble. He could still feel the pain and satisfaction of being filled and explored so…_evilly._

"Trafalgar Law." Said a gruff unwelcome voice. One that made Law snap out of his daydream. The teacher was before him holding a book out, an angry expression. "Next time I call your name, I expect you to answer." A few snickers were heard around the room. Especially one from a long-haired blonde sitting only a few seats away from him. The sick grin just annoying Law to a great extent.

Law narrowed his eyebrows to the blonde man before returning his attention to the teacher, "I apologize. It seems my mind is else where." He admitted briefly. Law preferred to be else where, especially inside his special persons arms.

The teacher loudly breathed out an annoyed sign, "First day of school and your already slacking off. " Walking away, Law stuck-up his middle finger with a devilish smirk. His smirking mood was short lived as he stared out the window and watched the leafs fall to the ground. Painfully pointing out that his summer was officially over.

At last, school had started once more. His summer finally coming to an end and his precious moments becoming memories. It wasn't like he hated school. Learning more meant he could easily outsmart other people. Giving an advantage and another way to torture his victim, or other words classmates. But, if he had to choice, he would prefer to have a handsome redhead pleasuring his body. The one only Eustass Kid. His secret lover. And enemy.

Kid had been such a surprise. The man was quite skilled in that department. To think Law felt shocked when Kid confided in him and admitted to being a virgin. Eustass 'captain' Kid, mechanical whiz, one heck of an aggressive asshole and hot ass body, a virgin. It just didn't make sense in Law's mind. Their first time was breathtaking. Kid was so skilled in some areas. Was it natural talent to be good at fucking? Well, he was glad Kid was. It been such a pity if the man was bad.

_Eustass Kid._

How he enjoyed saying Kid's name in his head. The joy from saying his boyfriends name always made him smile. Actually, thinking about it, Law didn't know that this 'relationship' could be labelled as. Boyfriends? Lovers? Fuck-buddies...Fuck-enemy's? . Kid hadn't asked and sure as hell Law hadn't. Not like he would. That would just be embarrassing asking someone if they were dating. If they weren't, he'd end up embarrassed. If they were...well Kid would yell at Law for asking. And an argument always ended in them having sex. Last argument, which was about a week ago, involved Law been fucked over the banister of his stairs. Luckily, they didn't break with how rough Kid went.

Their relationship was kept a secret for pride sake. Law never wanted anyone to know he was dating someone years below him and Kid not wanting anyone to know he was gay. Fair point as admitting your sexuality was like setting yourself up for years of bullying. Law knew as he'd already been through it. Not suggesting his boyfriend couldn't handle his self. He had the satisfaction of feeling those raging muscles on that delicious pale skin. Even been carried by those very arms around his smaller home and ravished in such sinful places. Law purred at the idea, an image of his tight body getting exposed by Kid's muscular one. His bottom still hurt from their _meeting _last night. It might have been hours ago but Law could remember every detail. The sky had just turned dark. Lips touching and begging for access. Tongue playing with one another. Lucky for them they were hiding in a dark alley. The public keeping unaware of them. They were a secret to everyone.

Freezing in his spot, Law tensed in surprise when the school bell rang for lunch. Had three hours really just flew passed so fast? Time fly's when you fantasize about a sexy redhead. Standing up, the wannabe doctor put his textbook into his shoulder bag and collected his stencils. Penguin had said to meet on the roof, as they always did. Hopefully his good mood wasn't too obvious as his friends might think something's wrong. Law and happiness rarely was in the same sentence. Nevertheless, him being in a shining happy mood, the small smile and the twinkle in his eyes were a big give away that something good had happened.

Passing other classmates, he ventured out to the roof to meet his friends. After a full summer of Kid, he hadn't had time to go out with his friends. Not like Penguin and Shachi bothered. Most of the time they spent at clubs, picking up girls and getting laid. In some sense, Law had done exactly that. Just with a redhead, creamy man. In his bed. Alone. The lights off. Body moving together. Pants and groan the sound of the night.

Reaching the roof, Law smiled at his friends. "The bastard himself. Emerged from your bedroom to see your friends?" Shachi joked, implying Law had spent the summer in his bedroom. Not having a clue about Kid. "God Law, it's good to see you again."

Law grin widened, knowing what he'd been doing in his bedroom. "Same here Shachi. My summer had been very eventful."

The group had relaxed on the ground, watching the clouds passed. Penguin and Shachi had asked few questions about his summer, which left Law glad and a bit disappointed. How badly he wanted to scream in his friend's faces that he had gotten a boyfriend. Not only that, but Eustass Kid! The image of his friends chin dropping to the ground in utter shock made him chuckle.

"I'm hungry." Law whined, stoking his growling belly. He had skipped breakfast after getting a call from the redhead himself. Normally he woken up an hour before school to get dressed, eat breakfast then watch TV. Yet, that had blown out the window by Kid. If the man didn't have such a sexy voice Law would have slammed the phone down. But, instead, he was in his kitchen for 45 minutes, in his spotty underwear; flirting with the devilish redhead until Kid announced Killer was at the door. Quite a negative note to leave on.

Penguin snickered, feeling hungry as well. "Lets go to the cafeteria. Maybe this year they have developed some cooking skills."

Shachi nodded and sat up, "It's better than tasting Law's food." He shivered at remembering the red glob Law had gave him before. 'Spaghetti' Law claimed. Spaghetti doesn't have blue bits and move!

"Just because you were sick one time doesn't mean I can't cook," Law protected himself, knowing he was destined to lose. Kid on the other hand could cook amazingly. Law was in heaven when the redhead cooked him a meal. Especially dessert. Smeared chocolate all over his body and Kid just loved to painfully take his time to lick it off. "I want some chocolate." Law suddenly cried out in hunger. Chocolate sounded nice at this moment in time.

"You know Law. I've always hated your beard…" Shachi continued to insult his friend while getting up, helping Penguin then Law, "It's shappy and women hate it."

Law chuckled lightly, wiping the dirty of his bottom, "Lucky enough that I swing the other way."

"You got burned Shachi," Penguin slapped his friend on the back, laughing loudly to piss the ginger off.

"Shut up! I forget that he's gay." Shachi pouted and walked ahead. The bright red blush in embarrassment amused the other men but Shachi covered it up and talked about something else. Luckily for Law, he had friends who excepted his sexuality. "Lets get food."

…

The cafeteria was full. Idiots on one side and more idiots on the other. Kid sighed deeply and ran his fingers in his red hair. Why didn't he just stay off today? The first day of school is always the longest and frustrating. People everywhere and he couldn't kill any one of him. Oh why did he agree to not violent for an entire day? Law had made such an awful deal. 'If you don't beat anyone up I'll gladly let you please my body all night.' An entire night at Law's could only be filled with wicked moan and screams. Kid could finally feel Law' body sleeping next to his. The warmth of his lover skin against his skin.

One time in the holidays, Law was at Kid's and had exhausted himself from rushing around town trying to get everything ready for school. The older man passed out after their rumble and snuggled up into Kid. At first, Kid felt awkward. Law's flesh touched his flesh. Short breaths on his chest. A strange dominance grew other him. He enjoyed the warmth of his boyfriend next to him and the soft snores were even cute. Not cute, quiet, Kid meant quiet. So, ever since that day, he'd been dying to hold Law in his arms again. So he can hear how…quiet the man snores. Kid mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't want to hear Law snore, he wanted to hear the man moan, scream his name and until it echoed throughout his apartment. He was glad his walls were thick or his neighbors would get a ear full of a Law screaming. They'd probably think Kid was torturing the man. Which, in some sense, he was.

"Chief, something wrong?" Asked Heat worried, Kid looked slightly sad and distant. The red-haired man was in deep thought for first three hours of school. When he tried to speak to him, he'd either get a grunt or a growl to shut up. Not like he cared, Heat was just to been treat this way by his captain.

Kid flinched and glanced at the man through the corner of his eye, "Mind your own business and get me a drink!" he commanded and stormed off to their table. Killer was already sat there with Heat. Both eating slowly as they watched knowingly over Kid. Sitting down, Kid instantly smacked his head on the table and sighed, "I hate it."

The two men laughed. Knowing that Kid had made a pack to not kill anyone. He didn't say who but only that it was more important than life and death. They guessed it was the headmaster.

Heat had rejoined them with a bottle of water and placed it in front of Kid. Kid grumbled a thank you and opened the bottle and quickly drank the liquid. Feeling the cold liquid calm his nerves like snow on a summer day. It was just then, after he'd finally stop thinking about Law for just a second, then the object of his desire walked into the cafeteria with his two friends.

The drink thrashed down Kid's throat, making Kid cough and spit most of it out. "Gross Kid." Killer grunted and moved his plate away, "Don't spit on my food." Heat kindly enough patted his friend's back. Kid just flinched at the contact and shot Heat a worried look. Which confused the man but he ignored asking his friend.

Law flaunted down the cafeteria smirking, he hadn't looked at Kid but knew the yellow eyes were glaring at him. On their way to the service bar, Law and his friends were kind enough to exchange some pleasant words with his boyfriend and his friends.

"Freaks."

"Losers."

"Weirdo's."

"Dickheads"

"Pricks"

Law sent Kid and sinister stare that made the younger man frown, "Do you want me to rip your eyeballs out and shove them up your ass Trafalgar?" Kid snapped with hatred. Although his voice sounded bitter and cruel, his eyes revealed a deep affection. That seemed to travel down Law's body and practically stare at the pert bottom.

'Hm, I want something else being shoved up there.' Law thought but actually answered with a comeback, "I doubt you could get anywhere near me without killing me with your repulsive breath, Eustass."

The two friendship groups glared at each other with revulsion before Penguin and Shachi turned away and headed to the food bar. Law eyes lingered too long on Kid before he joined his friends.

"That was weak Kid." Killer pointed out, "Even Heat can come up with a better insult."

Kid just hummed and tried to suppress a growing smile. Law's looked so hot in his school uniform. He couldn't wait until tonight when he ripped it off the man and punished him for insulting his breath.

"Come on Law, choose something to eat so we can get out of here. I'm sick of seeing them emo-bastards face." Shachi grumbled annoyed as he shot devils at Wire. Who returned them with equal disgust.

Law scowled at Shachi, "Stop looking at them." Picking up a sandwich, he went to pay.

"But their stupid captain keeps staring at you. His creepy eyes are freaking me out."

Law smirked and looked over his shoulder at the smirking Kid. Law sent his boyfriend a wink and caused a slight blush to appear on his features. Kid was so adorable when he blushed. Law just wanted to go over there and kiss the man. The idea made him shiver as he remembered lips ghosting on his. Hands gripping his ass. "Wish we weren't at school," Law wished annoyed. Thinking a thought out loud, which Penguin heard.

"I doubt anyone wants to be in school." Penguin muttered, opening his sandwich and stuffing it down his throat.

Law raised a brow and frowned, "That's disgusting." Opening his food again, he lightly ate it. "Shall we go?"

Wire snarled and Killer shot the taller man an irritated glare, "Their faces fucking annoy me."

Heat looked over his shoulder in confusion and narrowed his brows at the heart crew, "Stuck up bastards!"

"Fucking whores." Wire growled.

Killer eyes mainly followed Law's, burning holes of hate, "That Trafalgar Law deserves the shit beat out of him!"

A crush of a bottle made the three men head snap to their captain. Kid bare eyebrow bounce in a repeated rhyme as the cruel insult about his lover cause him to snap, "Shut up already." He sneered at all three men.

Just when Killer was about to question his captain, the bell rang and Kid quickly stormed out the cafeteria, dragging Heat with him.

Wire and Killer exchange a looked of confusion but dismissed it as Kid being tired. The redhead had been looking jumpy all day, like he'd overdosed on coffee. Or sugar in his case.

…

Placing down his shoulder bag, Law relaxed into his sofa with a sigh of relief. The first day was over. Finally. The day just dragged on and Law's body was screaming for attention. A summer full of sex can really ruin your school schedule. Switching the TV on, he searched the channels for something to entertain him until a younger, sexy man knocked on his door. Hopefully in desperation. He liked it when Kid was rough and needy.

Landing on a channel, he watched two men fighting over a woman. Swearing escaping the their mouths and punch's fired aimlessly. It gained Law's interest and he continued to lie on his sofa lazily and watch the television.

An hour passed and the movie finished. Law pouted slightly as he had grown to like the characters. Checking his phone for the time, Law sighed when he saw five o'clock. Kid was late. Law shrugged and went to get a snack.

Searching his fridge, he found two microwave meals and took them out. Placing them on the counter, he thought about his lover's sudden no appearance. Kid was never late. The bastard was always here by four. So where the hell was Kid? The man better have a good excuse to make Law wait.

A knock on his door made Law jump up and enthusiastically rush to the door. Adjusting his shirt, he put on a weak smile and opened the door, expecting his lips to instantly be locked in a passionate kiss.

"Hey Law." Shachi said smiling, "You look happy to see us."

Law face dropped as Penguin and Shachi entered the house freely. Just then Law got a text.

_Guys won't leave. Running late._

Law closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. Guessing the amazing night he had planned had gone up in smoke. No Kid. No kissing. No sex.

_It doesn't matter. Penguin and Shachi have just arrived. I guess I'll see you tomorrow._

* * *

_**A/n -** This Fan fiction going to be fun to write XD Planned it all out, ;)_

_A question. Should Bepo be Law's pet? I'll be happy for answers !^.^_


	2. Night Time Visit

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 2 - Night Time Visit.**

* * *

The daylight is innocent. It protects people from horror leaching in the shadows. The truth it holds to the common person who freely walks around, as they know, when nighttime falls, the shadows will catch up with them. Secrets freed from the heavy chains of sunlight. Moans of women and men sharing moments of lust in an alley are the music of the night. Sinful desires being released and shared. The road is busy and cars lights decorate the darkness like stars.

A man walked down the road. Passing the over-dressed people and alleys that he'd never dare walk down. For the last hour, he'd been wandering aimlessly. Trying to remember why he had decided to leave the comfort of his bed to adventure out in the cruel darkness.

It was a simple answer.

Eustass Kid only had one reason. The lust that he craved for another man was more of an instinct than desire. His body lead to the house he knew lay what he wanted and he knew he would get.

Killer had stayed at his house until midnight. Kid had grown tired and annoyed at the mere presence of his best friend and wanted to be somewhere else. The summer he spent with Law was unforgettable. The way they connected had made his blood boil and his heart race. He didn't understand why such an incredibly annoying person had made his body react like this. The only thing he knew was how to stop it. And that what he was doing...

Never had he realized or even begun to think that he was gay. He thought that his attraction to men was just jealously and the ignorance towards a woman was just carelessness. When meeting Law by accident on summer vacation, he finally realized that the constant fighting and bickering at school wasn't what made his heart race but instead sexual attraction. The stomach butterfly's weren't excitement from fighting but the sly smirk Law pulled.

When Kid had come to grips with this _attraction_, he had asked Law to meet him at the deserted riverside. Never did he expect the man to show nevertheless, continue to meet him there every day at midnight.

Kid had become to enjoy Law's companionship. At first they barely spoke and just stared at the black sky. As the days passed, Law moved closer towards him. Their bodies touching and body heat mixing. Grey meeting Gold before they both looked away.

It was a cold evening one night and Law shivered. Kid did the reasonable thing and passed the smaller man his fur coat. Law didn't speak about the action but shared the coat with his enemy and leaned in Kid for more warmth. That had been the first sign of returned attraction. And when the morning sun was rising and they were about to leave, Kid admitted to wanting to further what they had. He was blind by the hope of having something he's never experienced before. Wanting to taste what he could have with the other man. Law took his time to answer and smiled sweetly. The image still burned at the back of Kid's mind as the doctor rested his forehead against his chest and sighed a yes. As if to say he'd been holding the words inside.

Next night they met at Law's house. The atmosphere was strange but comfortable as they just casual watched a film. Law sat with his leg's crossed while his arm on the sofa arm and cupping the side of his face. Kid start crossed arms and his legs open, watching the action film.

_The man in the film raised the gun to the woman's head, "You betrayed me." He put the gun to the beautiful woman's head._

_"You betrayed yourself. You __fell __for me," the woman comment coldly, "But...so have I."_

_Romantic music played as the gun fell from his hand and the couple shared a passionate, hot kiss. Tongue playing with each other. Hands grabbing everywhere. Sexual noises the only sound escaping the television. _

_Law looked to his side, watching Kid's lips pout slightly. The golden eyes swept towards Law, the lust being transparent. Moving closer, Law made leaned over to the blushing redhead. Both boys felt the others breath mixing with theirs. Eyes confused at what was happening but either could care. When their lips brushed together, Kid gasped at the action and moved back. Law frowned and cupped Kid's face and kissed the man harder. Pressing their lips together in a tight kiss. With force, Law pushed Kid back and Kid opened his mouth and let Law's talented tongue playing with his._

Kid ran a finger over his pale lips. He couldn't believe their first kiss was because of a movie. But, Law was quite talented. Especially the tongue that drove him crazy with passion. His body shook at the recollection of the summer memories. He needed to get to Law's house quickly before his body started to react.

The bedroom light in Law's room was still on and Kid guessed the man was still awake. Ever since they started this…this relationship, one night without each other turned into a reckless cry of sleeplessness. It had become a pathetic disorder that he would only be cured if he had the company of Law. Kid didn't care how needy he'd become for the other male. As long as he was with him, the rest of the world was non-existent. Just like his eyebrows.

Taking out the key Law had given him only just weeks ago, Kid opened the house and entered. Locking it behind and putting the key back into his pocket like nothing had happened. He knew how Law's friends had a thing about just entering Law's house without asking him. It would be awkward and strange if Penguin and Shachi one day caught them in the act. They would probably cry.

Downstairs lights were out, as expected. Kid stumbled around before he flicked the light on. The room glowed in a bright light and made his eyes sting from being in darkness to long. Taking off his jacket, he rested it on the chair nearby and travelled towards the stairs. Law's house wasn't massive but the journey from downstairs to upstairs was still enough time to warn the other of his presence. Kid didn't bother being quite as he wanted Law to know he was here. Wanted the other man to get ready.

The stairs creaked as he stepped on the last step. Law's door was open and he could hear the older man tapping away at his laptop. Kid opened the door slowly, taking in the sight of Law's spotty décor and dimmed room. Law had his back to him and was humming to his self a tune. Kid sneaked up and wrapped his arms around Law's neck. Kissing the older man on the cheek as a hello.

Law flinched but a smirk grew on his features as he smelt the familiar smell of Kid's aroma. Leaning his head back on Kid's shoulder, Law sighed happily. "When I said 'see you tomorrow' I didn't mean at one o'clock in the morning." He joked, the grin showing how much he missed the other man.

Kid chuckled, kissing down the tanned neck, "Does it matter. I've wanted to see you all day and you promised we could go all night if I didn't kill anyone."

The wannabe doctor lifted his leg and closed the black and yellow laptop. Chucking softly he broke the link around his neck, "Sadly, I'm tired, so you'll have to entertain yourself." Law stood up and went to change for bed.

Kid was secretly thankful Law felt tired because so was he. His eyes followed Law's body sway seductively to the wardrobe and watched the man undress. Slowly his hoodie, then shirt. Law took his time to run his hands down his sides and slowly take his jeans off. When down, he placed the clothing in the closet.

Law left his black boxers on and turned to face Kid, "Are you going to undress and join me? I do enjoy your company when I'm in bed." Switching his light off, the lamp showed the bed and Law quickly jumped into the covers. The coldness of the material meeting his warm skin made him flinch. Snuggling in, he waited for Kid.

Kid smirked evilly and followed Law wish. Taking his clothes off, expect his boxers. He didn't tease as he just wanted to get his arms around the wannabe doctor and fall asleep in his comfort. Even with the fast strip show, Law licked his lips and gestured Kid to come over.

Moving the bed cover out the way, Kid got in and caged over his lover. Law's lips already connected in a feverish kiss that made both men pant and groan. Tongue invading and leaving a trail of pleasure. Law wrapped his arms around Kid's neck and deepened the kiss. The electricity was a burning fire at the pits of their stomachs. Law's compressed a moan when a hand grabbed his crotch area. He quickly separated and scowled, "No." Law slapped Kid's hand off him.

Like a child, Kid pouted and sulked, "I want sex."

Law kissed Kid on the cheek and smirked, "Shhh." Purring, he kissed Kid under his chin. "Come sleep with me~" he hummed, his words having two meanings and teasing Kid to great extent on which one he meant. But, as the wannabe doctor had already said twice, he guessed Law just wanted to sleep. So flopping off Law, Kid relaxed at the side of his bed. His hand inched to touch the other man and try to convince him to change his mind. But the loud of things being moved about stopped him, "What are you-" suddenly a white bear was placed between them and Kid yelped in shock.

Bepo, Law's devil of a teddy bear. The biggest cockblock in the entire world. If the bear came out, it meant** no**. Law would never admit this but he loves to cuddle. This is why he puts Bepo between him and Kid. So if he is ever tempted. He'd cuddle the bear. "I don't believe you're getting the bear involved. Haven't I earned your trust?" Kid growled annoyed and scowling at the bears face. He swore the bears expression changed from time to time, giving him the devils.

"You love Bepo being between us. Last time you were hugging him. I still got the photo on my laptop." Law laughed and hugged the huge bear, watching Kid's grumpy face with a smirk, "And I do trust you Eustass. Do you think I'll give you a key to my house if I didn't?"

Kid sighed turned around so his back faced Law. "Whatever. Sleep." Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on sleeping.

"Now your tired. Make your mind up Eustass." Law reached out and switched the lamp off, "Night darling~"

"Shut up you bastard." Kid growled and shuffled about trying to get comfy. Just a moment later he answer, "Night Law."

…

The sun rose and the world outside the house started. Neighbours passed and greeted. Cars drove to work. Children went to school. Couples passed laughing. Last night troubles had disappeared into the shadows. However, in the darkness of the house, Law and Kid's relationship stayed in the darkness as a secret.

A loud beeping disturbed the peace in the room, echoing and waking the older man in a blink of the eye. Law rose off his bed and slammed his hand on the alarm clock. Yawning, he stretched his arms and looked around the room. Bepo was in his place, which was good. And Kid was hugging it. Like normal. Even how many times Kid denied liking Bepo, the man was always hugging the bear.

"Isn't Eustass weird?" he asked the bear. Receiving a silent, smiling, response (considering Bepo was a stuffed teddy bear.) Law just smiled watery at Kid, "Well, I like him."

Getting out of bed, he went to make something to drink. It was only eight o'clock meaning he had at least an hour until school. A coffee and shower were on his to do list. Kick Kid out was third. Not like he wanted to but he couldn't risk anyone seeing Kid exit his house. Students lived around here that including his good friend Penguin and Kid's friend Heat.

Making it to the kitchen, he turned on the coffee machine and then travelled into the living room to turn the television on. Maybe if he put it loud enough then Kid would get his butt out of bed. Highly likely considering Kid was a heavy sleeper. _Or Kid just liked to sleep with__Bepo_. Law laughed at the thought. Kid always referred to Bepo as the 'cockblocker' yet he never attempted to rip his bear's head off.

The light was still on in his living room and Law grumbled an insult. His electric bill was going to be sky-high this month. Flicking the light off, he heard the coffee machine finish and went to pour a drink. Taking two cups out the cupboard, he put them down and poured coffee into both. He then added a bit of milk to one and a lot to the other. Finishing, he added sugar to the one with a lot of milk. He never understood why such a bitter man like Eustass Kid loved his coffee so sweet? Law just dismissed it as a strange wonder of life. Kid was weird, Law already knew.

Climbing back up the stairs, he sipped on his drink and entered the bedroom. Kid hadn't moved place; Law wasn't shocked. A strange ringing was coming from somewhere. Placing the cup on the table with his laptop, he searched Kid's leather trousers to find his phone. Killer was phoning Kid and Law had to stop the urge of answering but he was too busy laughing. The caller Id was Killer passed out from being drunk and his face done in make-up. His long blonde hair was in ponytails that made him look like a schoolgirl. Pressing the 'end call' button, Law decided to have a look through Kid's phone. No harm, right? It requested a password and Law just typed in his name 'Trafalgar' and it worked. Not shocked, because Law's was the one who had changed it. Law continued to dig in Kid's files with no guilt.

Going through the photos, he found millions of Kid and his friends drunk and partying. Others were Kid at the garage working and another was…was Law? Law raised a brow as he saw a picture of himself and Kid on the sofa. Him between Kid's legs, head resting on chest while Kid watched the TV. Law guessed Kid took it on purpose considering it was perfectly angled. Meaning…Kid had a photo of Law on his phone to remember him? Law nearly jumped on the redhead in joy and kiss him. The redhead didn't know how sweet he was sometimes. Not as sweet as Kid's coffee.

"Law?" Kid grumbled. The fresh smell of coffee made him grin, "Coffee~" he sung out, reaching out in the open air blindly. Kid hadn't fully woken up yet so his kept sealed closed. Sitting up, he pushed Bepo off him, the redhead peeked one eye open and smiled lazily at Law. His eyes barely staying open and sleep clinging to the corners.

Law chuckled at his lover and put the phone away. Walking over to Kid, he kissed the idiot on the forehead. "I made you one, milk and three sugars. Just how you like it." To answer the questioning, sleepy glare, he passed the cup and then stood up, "I'm going in the shower."

"But your drink…" Kid scowled at the discarded cup. "Waste of coffee."

"I'm going in the shower for a second. It will still be warm when I come out." Said in defence, giving Kid a puzzled look.

Kid was about to protest but a dirty thought came to his mind, "I'm going to join you."

"Your busy. Killer just called you." Leaving the room, Law locked the door and started to shower.

"Shit!" Kid fell to the floor and took his phone. Typing his password, he quickly called Killer. The bastard probably was at his house. After yesterday Killer went home suspicious. Claiming Kid had a girlfriend. Which was bullshit. He had a boyfriend. But he wasn't going to say that. Beats the objective of keeping a secret relationship secret.

"Y-yo!" Killer voice was scared. And Kid just knew the asshole was in his house. Killer had a fear of Kid's house. The man was slob. Cleaning up was a chore for the redhead and he enjoyed the mess around him. Quite opposite to his boyfriends whose house was always spotlessly clean. Why Killer was scared was because of a bad experience.

"Hey, why you call?" Kid drank his coffee and relaxed next to Bepo on the bed. Stoking the teddy bears hair like a dog. He felt chilled just casually sitting in his lover's bed, drinking a coffee and on the phone to his best friend. It made him think the devilish secret exposed.

"So, you with her?" The blonde spoke in a smutty tone to tease his friend. Moving one of Kid's boxers out-of-the-way so he could sit on the broken sofa. He dared to ask what the stain was. Or the short dark blue hairs clinging to the faded brown sofa like dog hairs.

"Who?" Kid asked confused, he realized what he was doing and pushed Bepo away from him.

"Your girlfriend." Killer said blankly, he saw a box hidden between the sofa pillows and dug into them. Bringing the blue box to his face. 'Have fun being protected.' Killer could have laughed; he opened the condom box and counted the wrappers. Three? Out of the twenty there was only three left.

"No? Don't have one. Now Killer, you need to do me a favour and bring me my uniform and bag to school."

"Ha, I knew it. Your with her aren't you!" Killer screamed in achievement, placing the rest of the condoms in his pocket before throwing the empty box away. He didn't know Kid was having sex. He always guessed the idiot was going to be a virgin for life. Well, he came to the conclusion Kid had used them. He doubted Heat would stash them here. Killer pulled a disgusted look and nearly snorted a laugh. Heat having sex. What a stupid thought.

"No." Kid grunted and finished his drink. Placing the cup on the end table next to Law's full, warm one. Kid was tempted to drink it but he remembered how unsweetened his lover liked his coffee.

"What's her name?" Killer was beaming with excitement. His best friend had finally got a girlfriend.

"Oh, her name? It's non-existent because I don't have a girlfriend." Kid snorted and got off the bed to go change. Deciding Law would want him to leave as soon as he finished his shower. Putting his trousers on and keeping the phone to his ear was difficult but he'd done it. The jeans were on.

"I will find out. Just tell me now to save embarrassment." Killer tapped his finger, growing annoyed that Kid hadn't spilled. Kid was normally easy to extract information out of. For a price…Killer couldn't think what he could bribe his friend with, sugar? new condoms?

Law emerged from the bathroom in a short revealing towel, so low that you could see the trail of pubic hair to his bellybutton. The wannabe doctor shot Kid a perverted look as the towel _accidentally _fell to the ground. Revealing his tanned legs and tight bottom. To tease his lover more, Law dropped his knees to pick up his towel. Giving Kid and great view of the round bottom. He sat on his legs with his back to the redhead, turning his head to look over his shoulder and he winked at Kid. The whole sight was sinful and a turn on if Kid wasn't busy arguing on the phone.

"Oh shit…" Kid said distant as he clenched the phone harder. He gawked when Law got up, receiving his school uniform and boxers. Shaking his cute butt into the bathroom once more. Asking Kid to follow him with his ass. Kid could of died on the spot.

"She's appeared I see?" Killer commented, hearing the silence and the low, sexual growl erupting from his friend.

"I-I'll see you a-at school!" he stuttered and quickly pressed the end button on his phone. In a second he was running after Law like a puppy chasing his master. The bathroom door flung open to show Law buttoning his shirt up. He had a moment to glance up before Kid connected their lips quickly. Law gasped at the action, but this only let Kid shove his tongue deep and explore the depths of his mouth. Kid pushed Law on the bathroom wall and his hands travelled to Law's butt and squeezed it playfully. Law just stood still with open eyes as he tried to understand what was happening. When he finally released, Kid backed for air and whispered into Law' abused lips, "Fucking asshole!"

Law scowled and pushed the perverted Kid off him, "No. Get rid of that look. We have school." He pointed out and buttoned the rest of his shirt up. Sneering at the idiotic words leaving his lover before grunting out the words Kid never wanted to hear. "Anyway, Kid, you have to leave."

* * *

**_A/n - I loved the idea of_****_Bepo_****_being a_****_cockblocking_****_teddy bear, thanks_****_DeidaraUlquiorra_****_:D_**

**_Chapter two and still no drama_****_-sigh-_****_but there_****_is next chapter_****_._**


	3. Physical Education

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 3 - Physical Education.**

* * *

"Physical Education," Shachi moaned pathetically. It was school once again and the three friends were outside on the field. And like said, they were doing PE. Not Shachi favourite subject but Law didn't mind it that much. The crispy autumn air always sent a cold, but peaceful, shiver down Law's back.

Stretching his arms, Law looked up and watched the light clouds pass above him. For a time, he was in another world of his own. A droopy love struck expression on his face as he sighed happily. The stretching had become a loose flop of his arms dangling behind his back. But Law couldn't care. His mind was currently occupied with such sinful thoughts of graphic images of him being punished with Kid's slim fingers. They were doing such wicked things to his poor body while a tongue trailed down his tanned skin. Licking away his worries. Savouring his droplet of passion. Teeth scraping across his nipple and extract moans from his abused lips. He was regretting not taking Kid's offer of sex yesterday.

Penguin, who now had finished stretching, went to ask Law a question however; the expression on his friends face restricted him. Law…Law looked happy? For a moment Penguin thought he'd seen the unbelievable. He even blinked a couple of times in doubt. But it was true, in front of him stood a grinning Law with his eyes sealed closed. "Law?" his voice was shaky and hand reached out to wake the other up.

When a hand touched his shoulder, Law flinched and glared at penguin, "What?" he said irritated. Now the pleasant images were gone and he was pulled back into reality. Forced into doing PE without a sexy redhead to ogle at.

"Nothing, I was going to ask if you know what we're doing in PE. Apparently, we have to train the year below us." Penguin said nervously and shuffled around. The intense glare was making him anxious, like he was getting interrogated by the tense glare. Law mood had just changed so quickly and Penguin wanted to know what Law had dreamed about that made his friend smile like an idiot.

Law's smiled instantly when remembering Kid was in the year below him, "Really?" he asked confused, not really listening to what the teacher had told them beforehand.

Penguin nodded and explained further, "You'll get one person and you have to train them separately. Teacher said it teachers us leadership."

"Lucky for you Trafalgar as you get to check your partner out. Sicko!" A spiteful voice muttered behind him. Law didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Killer. Stupid, asshole Killer. His lover's best friend and someone who hated Law's guts. Not like he liked Killer. The man was moody, sarcastic and was always in everyone's business. Not forgetting the fact Killer kept calling him a 'Sicko'. After all, everyone knew about Law being gay.

"Well, at least it's better than looking at your ugly mug." Law spat venom in Killer's face. He knew they couldn't be partners as they weren't in the same year, but it was a comeback, which always made Killer scowl like he was constipated. Law heard behind him Penguin having a yelling match with Wire while Shachi was flirting with some girl. Nothing out the ordinary as this was what normally happened during any lessons the five shared together.

Killer went to bark an insult towards Law until he noticed the other year walking out with the teacher. Kid and Heat being obvious from the crowd as their hair colour outshines the rest. Law waited for Killer to respond with a sugarcoated insult, but the blonde was to busy looking at something behind Law. Confused, Law turned to see Kid and Heat heading this way. The sudden tingling and warmth growing in the pit of his stomach made a smile grow. His grey eyes checking over his lover.

"Hey Kid." Killer greeted with a smirk, ignoring Law completely. The wannabe doctor couldn't careless and just moved away from them. Feeling annoyed that he couldn't talk to his lover because he really wanted to.

Kid and Heat reached the blonde, Heat returned the greeting but Kid was too busy focusing on Law. The raven-haired wore his normal frown but his eyes was sad. Law was mindless talking to his friends, not once throwing Kid a glance or a sneaky grin like he normally did. Giving Kid the impression something was wrong. And stupidly Kid reacted on impulse. "Tra-" his words cut short by the teacher yelling.

"All right everyone, lets start pairing you all up…"

They lined up like animals waiting for a meal. Two rows in front of one another. The older year stood before the younger year. One by one, the name were called and groans and cheers for who they were paired with. As the numbers grew smaller, Kid grin widen. Only Law and Killer were left and he hoped it was Law. All day he'd wanted to be alone with Law. Just a simple conversation would just make him happy.

"Eustass Kid, you're paired up with Killer."

Kid frowned in disappointment and he nodded to the teacher. A great hope wanted to be paired with Law. Just so he could be close to the other male. At least he wasn't paired with some idiot. He might have promised to behave nicely by Law, but if anyone said anything insulting he wouldn't hold back smacking them about. Thinking about smacking, why did have a sudden urge to spank Law's pert bottom. From where he stood, all he could see was the wannabe doctor in his tight PE shorts. Extremely tight PE shorts. Ones that displayed the flawless bottom he so wanted to f-…Kid shook his head to rid the thoughts. He couldn't be thinking of perverted images while at school. It would just be embarrassing if his body started to have effect to them.

"Heat, you're paired with Trafalgar Law."

Kid gawked as his lovers name fell of his teacher's lips. Law was paired with Heat. So his friend was with his lover, nothing bad could possibly happen. Just ignore the fact Heat and Law don't like each other.

Law just shrugged his shoulders, not really caring that he was paired with the young blue-haired, zombie looking man. As Kid's friend, Heat must hate Law. A common nature for both groups to hate each other. As if it ran in their blood. Truthfully, he only hated Killer. Heat wasn't a horrible person and Wire barely spoke. Kid was just a sexual frustrated man with a anger problem.

Heat eyes widened as he took in the new information worried. "Trafalgar Law?" he said concerned. Fear keeping into his body as the wannabe looked at him with bored expression.

Kid sighed, "Don't say anything to him and he won't say anything back." Heat still looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Heat was antisocial and a bit nervous when talking to people outside his friend circle. Kid knew this from many years of being with the blue-haired man. So being as kind as he is, and wanting to talk to Law, he offered to go have a word, "I'll go talk to him."

Killer laughed and rolled his eyes, "You know you'll just end up punching him."

Kid rolled his eyes, if Killer only knew, "No. I'll have a normal conversation. It mustn't be that hard." He already knew it wasn't. Considering he'd had many conversations with the man and it didn't involve violence at all. Sex. Yes. Lots and lots of sex.

Stomping away from the oblivious Killer, he went towards Law. "Oi Trafalgar." Kid called to the raven-haired man. Penguin and Shachi stood near watching with angry eyes. Kid stood some distance away and expected Law to meet him half way. No way was he talking to Law while his bodyguards stood nearby. Let them listen to them chat, knowing Law; the wannabe doctor would end up flirting with him.

"What does he want?" Shachi said with a hiss. Giving Kid a aggressive stare.

Law smirked and scanned over his lover, "Probably about me being paired with the Zombie. You stay here." He commanded and walked towards the taller man. "Mister Eustass, a _pleasure _to see you again." He spoke with a purr, "You missed me that much?" his voice grew quieter so those around them couldn't hear.

"It's about Heat." Kid crossed his arms and smirk on his face, "Don't start with him."

Law scowled, "You came over here to warn me? Here I thought you wanted a blowjob." He ended with a snigger, getting closer than necessary. Wanting so desperately those pale, muscled arms to tightly hold his cold body. Warming not only him but also his begging manhood.

Kid smirked, his eyes filling with lust, "Depends. Are you going to get on your knees and suck me off?" Looking around, Kid saw both his friends and Law's looking at them, "I doubt anyone wants to see it."

Law laughed, "Tonight." He invited Kid and turned his stare to Heat, "I promise to leave your mascot alone."

"Good." Kid said pleased. About to leave. No need to staying longer than needed and cause suspicion.

Law side smirked, "I want to be alone with you, all night." He purred. His eyes suddenly got colder and his face return to his natural frown "Now Fuck off!" he suddenly blurted out, knowing Penguin and Shachi were giving him suspicious eyes.

Kid looked confused but then noticed Shachi and Penguin looking over, "Whatever you fucking bastard." Kid stormed away.

Law flicked him off and returned to his friend. Biting his cheeks to suppress the growing smile. He was so going to get punished tonight for that.

Kid was smirking when he joined his friend, "Told you I could have a normal conversation."

Killer laughed, "I heard you calling him a bastard."

Kid gave Killer a smug grin; "I said 'normal' conversation, never said nice."

…

Class begun. The older students paired with other and went to do different tasks. Law was on track, he held a stopwatch in one hand a clipboard in the other, "Okay Heat. You need to jog to the yellow cone then run back to this one?" Law said, eyes looking at the stop watch.

Heat nodded nervously, "O-okay."

Law raised a brow and raised his eyes to met Heat, "Something wrong?"

"No." Heat shook his head, getting ready. "I'm ready." A bright blush crossed Heat's face and he looked away from Law.

The wannabe doctor rolled his eyes, "Heat, obviously something is wrong. Tell me." Law grunted.

Heat flinched at each words and gulped loudly, "Don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?" Law said honestly. Giving Heat a understanding look, "I have no need to laugh."

A sudden wave of confidence made a small smile appear on Heats face, "Okay."

Law nodded to the man, "3, 2, 1." he counted down and pressed the start button on the stopwatch. Heat began to jog, his left leg stumbling slightly. Law guessed that what Heat was fussing about. He really didn't mind if the man weirdly. For a moment, he noticed that Heat was a very fast runner. Before he knew it, the blue-haired man ran past the start line. Quickly stopping the watch, Law written down the time. Now, he had to give Heat some pointers. Considering this is what he was getting marked on, "Your fast but your left leg is weaker than your right. Is this because or injury?" Law asked seriously.

Heat nodded, "I hurt my leg, accidentally." His voice grew quieter, eyes darting away.

Law eyebrows narrowed together slightly. The way Heat had said that made him wonder if the man really had accidentally hurt his leg. "Whatever." Law commented, even though he knew he should press on. "You have to repeat so get ready."

Luckily for Law and Heat, two other people moved to track. Oh how Law loved the presence of Killer. He was just lucky enough to have his lover with the blonde bastard. Law suddenly felt isolated as they all spoke together like good friends. Sometimes Kid gave Law a soft smile which lead to Law looking away with a light blush. Covering it with the clipboard.

When Law had finally had enough, he dragged Heat away and told the man to run. Heat followed his command with a nod.

Now, as both younger men ran, Killer and Law stood at the track side with stopwatches, "Did you enjoy your chat with Kid?" Killer said with a twisted tone, implying something.

Law raised a brow; "I enjoy spending time with Mister Eustass." Responding coldly, Law's eyes however beaming with affection. Even though what he'd just said was the truth. He especially liked spending time with Kid in bed. The chats they had always left Law in a laughing fit. The pairing matched each other in so many ways, yet they had so many differences. His frown curved into a satisfied smile. If only Killer knew about what they chatted about.

Killer scoffed, looking at Law with disgust and focusing on his clipboard, "You sick bastard better keep your hands off him. He's got a girlfriend."

Law softly laughed but when he saw the seriousness in Killer's face, the small laugh to a full-blown laughing fit, "Got…a…girlfriend," he breathed in during words. If only Killer knew what he said was half-true. That Kid's 'girlfriend' was stood right besides him.

Killer growled and in frustration pushed Law on the track in anger to shut him up, "Shut up, you jealous asshole."

Law scowled when cold hands pushed his body, "Grow a brain cell. Kid couldn't get a girlfriend even if he tried." _Because he's gay. _Law just wanted to scream in Killer's face. But as he was about to close the distance, an incredible force suddenly hit his body. Making him fall painfully to the ground. Something above him craved around his body, stopping its self from collapsing on to Law's weaker frame. He cracked an eye open and saw the concerned face of Kid's. The closeness felt familiar and his body started to react at the warmth. Attempting to get away, a stringing, striking pain in his left leg made him moan in pain. Clenching his teeth, he tried again. And ended up scooting out from being below Kid. Sitting up, he examined his leg. "Thanks. You've damaged my leg." Law snapped viciously. Holding his leg closely.

Kid scowled not liking Law's tone, "It was an accident asshole!"

"Accident!" Law hissed, "Watch where your going-Fuck you're bleeding!" His sudden bad mood came to a halt as he saw blood twinkling down Kid's pale leg. A hand caressed up the leg and stopped at the torn skin. Concerned he'd done something to his lover.

"Fuck that." Kid stood up, dragging Law with him and putting him in a bridal position, "I'm taking you to the nurses office." Kid didn't know what he was doing, to busy being worried over his boyfriend. If he knew that to everyone else was staring with confusion, than maybe he would of stopped. But, no, he just had to help Law.

"Put me down!" Law roared in embarrassment, his friends staring at him confused as he was carried away. students starting whispering and giggling. "Everyone's talking you idiot!" Law's voice quieted down, but was still an angry scream.

"Let them. I hurt you so I'm taking you to nurse's office. Nothing strange there. If they have a problem then I'll kick the shit out of them." Kid exclaimed with a smug grin. The grin alone made Law belly fill with butterflies and a blush paint across his face.

Law rolled his eyes, "I guess not being violent went out the window." He said anger, trying to hid his embarrassment.

Killer and Heat raised a brow towards each other, "What the hell?" Killer muttered in shock. Disturbed that Kid was _touching _Law.

Heat just shrugged his shoulders, "Kid probably feels guilty." Walking away to tell the teacher of what had happened.

Killer on the other hand screwed his face up. He was disturbed at the image before him. What was Kid doing? Didn't he know who it was carrying. The stopwatch in his hand cracked at the hard grip. Killer mind was foggy with a sudden rage. A question came to mind, 'Are Kid and Law friends?' and if so 'why?'

Wire walked over laughing, "He does anything to get out of lesson. Even carry Trafalgar Law away blaming it on injury." Taking one look at Killer he frowned. Killer was thinking. The distant eye suggested it. Wire took a look at the Kid before returning his stare to Killer. Sighing, Wire left. Knowing Killer was probably over exaggerating things.

…

The nurses room was typical: two beds, cabinets, needles and everything else that would normal found in a medical room. Law laid on the bed, even with his protest, Kid kept him still. The raven-haired student growled as the nurse touched around his leg, inspecting what was wrong. "You've pulled a muscle." she pointed out.

"Oh really?" Law said sarcastically, he knew that ten minutes ago, before Kid had dragged him in here. "At least you can do your job." The woman scowled and huffed as she left the room to calm down. Law pulled a cocky smirk. His brain knew no limits. Neither did his personality.

Kid chuckled lowly at Law's cruelness, "Your so mean." He proudly claimed. Kissing Law on his temple to show it.

Law moved away shocked at Kid's affection. "Are you stupid! What if someone walked in on us?" The paranoid raven-haired scanned the empty medical room just in case.

The redhead scowled and narrowed his bare eyebrows, "Sorry." He said unhappy and relaxing back in the seat besides the bed. "Can't even kiss you now." He spoke like child.

The grumpy expression of his lover made Law frown, "Agh, Kid, stop being so pissy."

Kid was taken back by the comment, "Me? Pissy? What about you? You've been moody ever since I carried you in here." Kid crossed his arms and sneered, "What the hells your problem?"

"My problem?" Law fumed, letting his mouth run. "You stupid asshole of a friend claiming you have a shitty girlfriend." He quickly shut up when he released what he had said. A blush travelling over his face and he glanced away.

An awkward silence filled the room before a grin cracked on Kid's face, "You're jealous?" He painfully pointed out. Happy that Law was moody over such a thing.

Law faced turned to brightest shade of red, "N-no".

"I think you are!" Kid said with a roar of an achievement, "I don't believe you're pissed off over something like that." Kid wrapped his arms around Law like hugging a teddy bear.

"Something like that?" Law growled, attempting to removing his lover off him, "How do you think I feel if there's a rumour going around that you have a girlfriend?" He questioned the happy man.

"Well, with the mood you're in, your acting like a girl so, yeah, I have a girlfriend." Kid joked and kissed Law's raging temple. The grin never departing his face.

Law blush darkened. Hearing what Kid was implying. Was he saying they were…they were dating? "Are we-?" he wondered, stopping himself from embarrassment, "Never mind." He shrugged away. Had Kid finally answered the question of 'are they boyfriends?'.

"Finish." Kid whispered near Law's ear. Causing Law to shiver. "You've left me curious." He nudge his head against Law, like a cat, hoping the man would answer quickly.

Law sighed and gave up, not wanting to wait for the question to be answered, "Are we dating?"

Kid raised a brow in amusement, "Of course, you're my boyfriend." Kissing Law once more on his temple. Confused that Law would even have to ask.

"I'm your boyfriend?" Law said surprised The words making his whole body tingle in happiness. A bright smile appeared on his face and he quickly connected his lips with Kid's. It was a quick peck and afterwards he hugged the redhead back tightly, "You're going to get a special surprise tonight."

"I can't wait."

* * *

A/n - Chapter 3 finally finished, it's mainly fluff but sex is promised in further chapters!


	4. Closing Doors

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 4 - Closing Doors.**

**A/n - Sexyness ahead ~**

* * *

The weather was frosty and it was slightly raining, making those who were travelling home have wet skin and cold bodies. And facing the beautiful weather of September was Kid and Killer. Lucky for both men wore hoodies to protect their hair and face. Well, for Killer, to only protect the top of his head as the rest of his blonde hair ran down his shoulders. Victims to the devilish weather. Kid's face burnt, his nose and ears red from the coldness. Killer on the other hand, had his full face protected. A scarf across his nose and his hoodie hood going down to his eyes. Making the only things visible were the glistening blue eyes. The same eyes that had constantly been looking at Kid then turning away. As if Killer was going to say something but when the words were finally going to leave his mouth, he's shut up. Slowly pissing Kid off.

"Kid?" Killer spoke for the first time since the pair spilt from Wire and Heat. His words came out as a mumble against the scarf but still audible.

Kid peaked through the corner of his eye towards his friend, "What?" he barked annoyed, his breath coming out as a cloudy fog as if he was smoking. Finally, his friend was going to tell him what the hells been up his ass all day. Because any if they got any closer home, Kid would have pushed Killer into the road.

Killer breathed out heavy, getting what was killing him off his chest, "What the fuck was with you today?"

Kid stood for a moment thinking, but took an estimate and guessed it was about him carrying Law out of PE. He was wondering which one of his friends were going to ask him. "If you're talking about PE then nothing. It was either listen to Trafalgar constantly whine about the fact I hurt him or carry his sorry ass to the nurses office. I really don't see the problem." Kid wanted to smirk when remembering Law's reaction when Kid had said they were dating. The bastard even kissed him. And, he expected a surprise when he arrived at Law's tonight.

Killer rolled his eyes and grunted at a response, shrugging Kid off.

Kid found Killer's silence insulting, "What they fuck is wrong with you? All day you've been in a bad mood? Don't tell me that me carrying Trafalgar to the nurses really pissed you off because that's pathetic Killer."

"Not just that." Killer growled, "You've been pissing me off."

"I always piss you off. Whys today any special?"

"Because, all summer you were with some fucking chick. Now every night you're with her. Who the fuck is she?" Killer snapped, letting what had bugged him all day just run off his tongue, "I feel like Trafalgar fucking Law knows more about your relationship then I do." He ended with a poke in Kid's chest.

Kid flicked the finger off him and nearly face palmed. Of course Trafalgar Law knew more about the relationship, he is boyfriend after all. "Don't bring Trafalgar into this." Kid threatened.

Killer snarled, "Why not? You are his knight in shining armour!"

Kid stopped, "Shut the fuck up."

"Why? Do you enjoy having the queer asshole checking you out constantly? Maybe your girlfriend should know," before Killer could finish what he was saying a fist collided with his face, making him fly into a bench. "What the fuck! Kid?" He held his jaw. The punch was weak and not enough to cause sufficient damage. Killer took it as a warning punch.

Kid face red with anger, his heart rapidly beating in his chest. When he closed the distance, he dragged Killer by his jacket up to his face and growled, "Will you, for once, do as I say and shut up. Your spiteful comments about Trafalgar's sexuality is not only pathetic but is god damn frustrating." Letting go, he let Killer's body fall down on the bench. "If I have a girlfriend or not it's none of your business. So I'll appreciate if you stop spreading shit about me! Unless you want my fist to collided with you stupid, annoying face!"

Kid clenched his fists as he stormed away from his baffled friend. His fury was like a raging rhino. Destroying everything in his way. His feet lead him to the one place he felt sane. The one place where he felt himself.

Lucky for Kid, Law was limping ahead of him. Alone and paying no mind to the world around him as he was too busy reading a book. Kid could only guess it was medical. It always was. His boyfriend dream was to become a doctor. The golden eyes scanned down Law's body, smiling when he saw the others favourite black and yellow hoodie. Which Kid could remember having sex with the man when he was wearing it? A cold summer day. Kid and Law had an argument about something. It was just a quickie on the sofa, most their clothes staying on. But still, Law looked so hot when wearing it.

The house was a mere step away. Law pulled out his keys without leaving his eyes from the book. With just one hand he fumbled through the keys, feeling them with his finger so he wouldn't have to look up. When finding the right one, he unlocked his front door.

Unexpectedly, Law felt himself being picked up by his bottom and slammed against the wall off his doors entrance. Book and school bag discard on the floor from the impact. His lips closed by another's. Deadly golden eyes blocked his view and Law breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw Kid's red flame hair. Kissing back, he wrapped him arms and legs around his boyfriend muscled body. Opening his mouth, he let Kid's tongue adventure in explore the depths of his slick walls. A hand left his bottom, balancing him on one hand, the free hand snuck in Law's school shirt. Law gasped and tried to break-free to stop Kid. He didn't want to get fucked in his door entrance. Especially with the door still open and anyone who just walked past could see.

"K-kid" Law panted, pushing away Kid's face with his hand, "Stop!"

Like a robot, Kid stopped still in his place and looked at Law concerned, "Did I hurt you?" Placing Law down, he scanned the smaller body.

Law shook his head, "No you idiot."

Kid shivered when a gust of wind hit his back and he turned to check what it was. The door was wide open and an old couple passed talking. Kid chuckled nervously, "Sorry." He closed the door and faced Law.

Law smirked and pick his book and school bag up, placing them down on the sofa. "You early, you're not even changed?" He wondered, scowling at the school uniform and hoodie hiding it. Walking further in his house, Law stopped in the living room when two arms wrapped around his hips, "What's wrong, you're being awfully clingy."

Kid kissed Law's sweet neck, "Where's my surprise?"

"You came to early so I wasn't able to get dressed into it." Law teased, knowing Kid loved role-play sex.

Kid blushed, "I'll come back later then…"

"No, too late now. I'll just keep it for your birthday. I doubt you really want to see me dressed in sexy maid outfit, now do you?"

Kid bit his lip, the image coming to mind. "Fuck yes!"

Law wiggled his bottom above Kid's crotch, "I'd rather do it naked, in my bedroom. Riding you."

Kid got the message. Picking Law up, he flung the man on his shoulder and carried him upstairs. There was two bedroom's in Law's house, one being Law's bedroom and the other a guest bedroom. What was in the guest bedroom was a mystery to Kid as Law always kept it locked. "Why don't we fuck in there?" Kid asked, thinking that the only place he hadn't had the pleasure of fucking his boyfriend was in the guest room.

"Mister Eustass. I have a new toy in my bedroom." Law purred and Kid quickly changed his mind. Running into Law's bedroom, he threw his boyfriend on the bed. Unzipping his hoodie, he removed his school shirt before rejoining Law. Saddling his boyfriends hips.

"Where's the toy?" Kid kissed down Law's neck.

Law's breathe hitch as a pale hand pulled up his hoodie and shirt, barely exposing his chest. Hands quickly explored over him, "It's in the bottom drawer." He chocked out.

Kid lifted his head and reached down to the drawer, when opening he saw the lube and condom, which was needed. Over 'items' were stashed in there but none new. Until, Kid grasped the red furry handcuffs and dangled them in his face. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when seeing them.

"Do you like them? They were on sale. 'Red devil cuffs' I thought they'd go with your hair." Law chuckled, taking out the favoured lube and condom and placing them on the drawer. "I doubt you'd like the pink ones."

Kid gulped loudly, "W-whose the one getting 'locked up'?" Kid asked anxiously, his erection hardening with images of his boyfriend trapped.

Law chuckled darkly and Kid felt his heart sink, "You, Mister Eustass. I need you to try them out for me." Law spoke as if they were more people in the room. And hopefully not. Kid would hate it if somebody came in and saw they. A blush crept on Kid's face and Law stroked his hand up to comfort the man, "Will you Kid?"

Kid hummed faintly, not even listening. He did, however, remember he need a prize for carrying Law to the nurses. "You better suck me off then!"

Law eyes filled with an unclear lust. With a push of a tattooed hand, they had switch positions. Law was now on top while Kid was on bottom. The wannbe doctor finally getting the dominance he loved. Being the one getting chained up and punished was fun time to time. But Law enjoyed to be the one punishing. Kid dirty moans were like music to his ears.

Removing the cuffs from Kid's nervous hands, Law tugged Kid's the pale limbs to the beds headboard. Making it extra tight so he could get a uncomfortable groan and look from Kid. Law smiled wickedly when a sharp groan released Kid's smudge purple lips.

The cuffs left Kid helpless and stuck to the bed. Kid felt trapped under the skinnier man. Whatever Law wished to do to Kid, he could do. He could...no would...toy with Kid's pride until the redhead was aching his back and begging for him to be fucked. But, today, Kid already knew he was going to be the one on 'top'. The glisten in Law's eyes read of the urge to be fucked. And Kid didn't argue.

The older man hands ran over Kid's body. His tattooed fingers enjoying the feeling of the hard muscles that moulded his boyfriend's delightful body. Kid worked out so much and gave him such a fascinating body. A small moan came from Kid's lips when Law brushed across a hard nipple. Law lowered his mouth and let his devilish tongue slid further down Kid's creamy flesh. Swirling, circling and biting at Kid's delicious body. Law couldn't get enough of Kid. It was so perfect. Fuck the people who called his boyfriend creepy. In Law's eyes Eustass Kid was perfection. His mouth stopped at the trousers, mouth ghosting over the hard erection hiding below. By the trembling body below his, Law guessed Kid was hard. Suffocatingly hard.

Kid struggled below him from the lack of sight. He could see Law's spiky dark blue hair, but that was it. Law had positioned his head down and fully shaded from the redheads stare. The rim of Kid's trousers were pulled down in anticipation. His hot, dripping member released from the tight space and exposed to the invading cold air. His body was already working up a sweat in eagerness and the sudden coldness made him shiver in relief.

Law bit his lip and positioned himself so the hot shaft was poking at his face. Yet, he didn't give Kid what he wanted and kissed down the milky, strong thighs. "Fuck sake Law! Stop being a asshole." Kid growled, thrusting up so the wannabe had some contact with his begging member.

Foggy eyes scowled, "Naughty Eustass." He punished, forcing Kid's legs wide open so the member was easier to get access to. A blush travelled across Kid's face as Law scanned over him with a luscious hunger. As grey met gold eyes, Law dropped down, his mouth just over the tip of the leaking erection. His tongue quickly took one lick over the salty pre-cum and Kid bit down the urge to moan. Law frowned; disapproving that Kid kept the sexy noise in. "I want to hear you Kid."

The tip was surrounded by the hot, wet warmth of Law's mouth. Kid gasped and let out a moan. The smaller man's mouth sunk slowly down, swallowing at his hard erection. "Ngh~" Kid closed his eyes and plunge up in surprise. Law quickly stopped the man from choking him and held Kid's hips firmly. Continuing with making his boyfriend squirm below him, Law tongue swirled around the tip while his nose buried in soft red curls. His head bouncing up and down in a rhythm. Kid arched his back and let go a low, fierce moan. Lip biting as he could feel the known warmth rushing though his body and going straight to his cock.

Letting the shaft slip from his mouth, a trail of saliva following. Law smirked as he removed his school slacks and showed his erection. "Let's get to the sexy bit, agree?" Law purred and saddled his boyfriend once more.

Panting, Kid smirked and rubbed his aching erection between Law's tight bottom, "Hm, can't wait to be inside you again."

Law snickered. Slowly. Kid's eyes lingered on the thin, but muscled tanned thighs. His jumper stayed on. And Kid couldn't do a thing about it.

Grabbing the lube, Law raised a brow, "What if I'm topping?" Drenching his fingers with the gooey liquid, Law teasingly poked at Kid's entrance. Kid tensed and shook his head, "Oh, Eustass, you need to convince me better." The tip of his finger pushed in and Kid gasped and shuffled about.

"Fuck sake Law, stop teasing! Just, just stop!" Kid howled in desperation.

"Is my baby getting restless? Maybe he should sleep?" Law mocked and removed his finger. Placing the gooey fingers at his hole, he winked at relieved Kid, "Or…would you rather watch me play with myself?"

Red flushed Law's cheek as he let a finger sink in, "I'm tight." He grunted in pain. His eyes flustered close as he begun to finger himself. The feeling was far from foreign and frankly amazing. Meanwhile, Kid lay watching, his erection twitching at such an erotic sight and noises exiting Law's glistening lips. Another finger added and Law balanced himself with his other hand on Kid's racing heart. The heart beat giving him confidence to carry on. Scissoring with his two fingers, he started to rub his stiff shaft against Kid's stomach. Causing another delightful moan from his lips. When the tip of his finger prodded a bundle of nerves, Law saw stars and moaned louder. Adding another digit, Law rode his three fingers until the need of being filled with Kid's pulsating member grew into undying craving. Removing the wet digits, he panted out, "Need you!" he moaned and quickly ripped the condom open and put it on his boyfriend. Then, adding the lube, Law shuffled upwards so the tip was prodding him. Without anything else said, Law thrust in rapidly, burying Kid deep within him. A dark moan clawed out his throat as he felt the jerking member inside him. Hands braced themselves on Kid's pecks and Law watched the pleasure undo in Kid's golden eyes. It took a moment for him to adjust and the burning pain exchange with fantastic pleasure. Lifting his hips up, he quickly pressed down and made himself and Kid moan.

Kid couldn't believe Law could be so tight. He tried not to embarrass himself and cum straight away. Just now he was regreating telling Law to suck him off. What if he came first? Law would end up pissed and Kid would be on the streets. But the sexy expression and noises Law made made Kid lose his self. It wasn't long until both men lost themselves to the another world…

"Law?" Penguin opened the door slowly and searched the area for his friend. He saw the book and bag on the sofa and made the conclusion Law was upstairs. Probably on his laptop. Closing the door behind him, Penguin adventured further into the house. He came over to ask Law if he was okay. After physical education, he wasn't able to see Law all day as both men had different lessons. They didn't walk home together as Law preferred to walk home alone.

The ceiling suddenly creaked and Penguin guessed Law was on his bed. Probably with Bepo. Law obsession with the polar bed was just sad. Either since he bought the polar bear when he was eight, Law had kept it in his room. Refusing to part. Penguin reached the stairs and a voice made him shiver. Was someone upstairs with Law? Shachi? He hadn't seen him all day either. That was great, both his friends in one place. They could all go out together.

At the top of the stairs, Penguin saw the bedroom door was slightly open and the bedroom light was sneaking out. A shadow of someones body painted on the side wall and Penguin guessed it was Law. About to open the door, Penguin stopped when a voice made his hand stop in shock.

"Fucking hell Law!" a familiar, low voice moaned. "Tight!"

Penguin blushed as he finally realized what Law was doing. Unconsciously, he peeked in and saw Law's clothed back. His friend was making such _lewd sounds _while his body bounced up and down on another's. Penguin tried to work out who the partner was. When further his head in, a drip of blood ran down his face and distracted him. He was having a nosebleed…over watching Law have sex.

Penguin had been called a pervert, but this has just confirmed it.

Penguin quickly retreated. Holding his nose and running out the house. He had made it to his house before he saw Shachi stood at his door, fist raised like he was about to knock. "Good timing?" The ginger laughed. But the shocked look in his friends face made him turn serious, "What's happened?"

* * *

**A/n - Bird's are so perverted.! ^.^**

**Ahh, Kid punched Killer and Penguin caught Law in the act. It seems something happened with both friendship groups. But I wonder who will find out first. Hopefully next time Law learns to lock his door.**


	5. The Friends

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 5 - The friends.**

**This chapter is both sides of the friendship groups.**

* * *

The young bird named man brain was malfunctioning from over use. That voice. The low, masculine, southern accent. He imagined it in a vulgar growl, insulting him, calling him names with such hateful tone of voice. The muscled pale legs that supported Law's body was a sick skin tone, the same colour he'd seen once before. Penguin sworn he'd seen them before. But the moans that were escaping Law. Such needy, lewd noises that sent shivers down Penguin's spine. Law, without a doubt, was lost in the world of pleasure. And with Law's personality, he would only let this happen if he was close to the person. Meaning, Trafalgar Law, with confidence, was seeing someone. This said Penguin had one question, who was this man? And why had Law kept the secret to himself?

"So you caught Law having sex. I don't see the problem." Shachi truthfully stated, slouching on the chair bored. He was expecting to go out with Penguin and go get some girls. But instead Penguin was in too much shock to make a sentence. He just seen someone have gay sex. Not just anyone, LAW! Trafalgar Law. The most proudest man alive. A man who never showed emotion towards anything was having passionate sex…Penguin guessed it was passionate cause of Law's moans…oh god he was so ashamed for even thinking of it.

Both friends sat on the black couch, listening to the rain downpour outside. Penguin was lucky enough to dodge the horrible weather. Making it from Law's house to his in just a matter of seconds. When he saw Shachi he grew incredibly nervous. The realization had hit him. That all this summer he thought Law was home alone…he wasn't. Penguin felt like a complete idiot. His friend was in a relationship and he couldn't realize! And the signs! Law was obvious fallen for someone. It was transparent and basically up in Penguin's face constantly.

Shachi sighed as he took off his sunglasses. Annoyed that his friend was ignoring him. What was so amazing about seeing Law have sex? When his eyes narrowed towards Penguin and his lips opened to talk. Only then did he see the trail of dried blood coming from Penguin's nose. With a chuckle, he grinned, "You had a nose bleed? Pervert."

Penguin's blushed uncontrollably and gave Shachi a rapid shake of his head to deny it. He'd never think such perverted of his friend. The fact he gotten a nosebleed was because of the shock. It was his first time seeing Law like that. So needy…it sent shivers down his spine that someone could make Law be like that. To basically make Law not Law.

However, the ginger was way to smart to accept that Penguin hadn't gotten a nosebleed because of Law doing the naughty. "So, details, details!" Shachi demanded in excitement, wanting to know who this person was. "What did she look like?"

Penguin mood broke and he frowned, eyebrows narrowing together. In a cold voice he growled, "He. Law's gay!" He must have said this so many times. It was just getting tiresome to keep telling Shachi Law's sexuality.

Unphased, Shachi continued to talk, "Oh yeah. So what did he look like?" Pressing for some naughty details on this 'mysterious man', "Young? Blonde? Hot?"

"Low, southern voice." Penguin muttered slowly, the voice ringing at the back of his head but he couldn't place a face. "Law must really like him " The old dismissed question that he merely ignored before had come back to life. The questions attempting to find answers in Penguins head.

Law was dating someone; he guessed. Someone from their school. Another guess but where else could he have heard that voice before. The voice. It was so familiar. He was stressing on who it was. Penguin tried to think who it could be. Who is this guy Law had fallen for? "Shit." He mumbled on, "Law's totally fallen for the guy."

Shachi raised a brow in confusion, "Have you heard yourself?" He admitted, beginning to get freaked out from his friends strange behaviour. Then the words suddenly opened a chest of thoughts from Shachi mind. 'Law…in love?' Was that possible?

Penguin rubbed his temples in frustration and stood, "I'm going to see Law. Stay or leave, I don't care."

Shachi watched his friend leave with a frown. He wasn't pissed because they hadn't gone out. That really didn't matter at the moment. He was annoyed at the fact Penguin answered none of his questions.

…

The silence was broken by a roar of laughter. It mocked Killer, making him blush and eyebrow twitch in embarrassment. He had thought maybe Wire would give him sympathy considering they were friends. But the taller man was on the sofa, holding his stomach in laughter. Meanwhile, Heat was biting his lip trying not to make Killer angrier.

"He punched you in the face," Wire wiped away the tears in his eyes, "Kid punched you!"

Killer grated his teeth together and tightly crossed his arms in dislike, "Shut up!" He growled threatening.

"Why?" Heat asked, thinking Kid would never just randomly punch his friend.

Killer breathed in and out to calm his nerves. "Because he's a fucking lunatic."

Wire finished laughing and raised a brow, "You seriously don't expect us to believe that. Kid wouldn't lash out unless he was provoked. You must have offended him in some way."

Killer remembered back to previous incident but he still claimed he was innocent, "I did nothing apart from speak my mind."

Heat rolled his eyes, knowing full well what happens when Killer 'speaks his mind'. "No wonder he punched you. What did you say?"

"I told him that I was pissed off at the fact he has a girlfriend and didn't tell me. We're best friends and he won't tell me her fucking name." Killer ranted on, clenching his fists so he didn't lash out on his friends. He didn't understand why Kid was being so secret about being in a relationship. Wasn't being with someone something to be proud off?

Heat sighed, "Killer. What if Kid doesn't have a girlfriend? You came to a decision before having any facts. No wonder Kid hit you. You practically in his face about something that might not even be true."

Killer raised a brow at the comment he received. Killer was shocked at Heat ignorance towards Kid's current actions that had been happening since school started. "So you've not noticed then?" He questioned in shock, thinking Heat mustn't of noticed the obvious.

Heat blinked confused, "Noticed what?" He asked, wondering what his friend was going on about.

"The signs." Wire grunted slowly.

"The signs?" Heat asked confused, looking to Wire then Killer with raised brows.

Killer responded bored as if he was stating the obvious, "He's constantly dazed. Sometimes it's like he's not in the room."

Heat remembered back to school. In every lesson Kid would daze out the window. Not even once look away. Heat thought the man was bored. But thinking about it. It was becoming more frequent. And when someone spoke to him he was unaware of them. Like something was troubling his mind,

Wire continued, pointing something else out, "Although he might not show it, he's constantly happy. The grin never leaves his face sometimes."

Another memory of being at the lunch table and Kid was smiling. Actually smiling. The man would laugh and the grin seemed to be like glue on his face.

"He's showering way more and even applying extra make-up than normal. As if he's tying to impress someone." Killer voice grew colder. Thinking to when Kid smelled nice the other day.

"He's spending no time with us and is never home." Wire added.

Killer finished with a grunt, "And he's less aggressive. Ignoring the fact he just punch me, he hasn't once started on anyone at school. A kid walked into him yesterday and he did nothing. Nothing"

Heat swallowed thickly, "Are you saying Kid's in lo-"

Killer interrupted Heat before he said the 'L' word, "Now you've come to grips with the fact Kid has developed a border line obsession. Let's go back to the fact my best friend punched me in the face, okay?" he said smugly but annoyed.

Heat narrowed his brows and Wire asked a question, "If it wasn't because of the girlfriend thing, then what else did you say?"

Killer thought for a moment before his face turned pale, "I might have implied that he's Trafalgar Law's 'knight in shining amour'" Killer said nervously. Thinking back, any would get pissed if you said that their worst enemy was their saviour. Especially if it was the idiot Trafalgar Law. "I'm not apologising until he does. He should grow up, I was only joking."

Wire rolled his eyes. Killer was stubborn and was stepping on enemy grounds. "Neither of you will."

…

Relaxing back in the foggy aroma of sex, Law grinned uncontrollably in the radiating afterglow. Breathing finally going back to normal after the mind-blowing experience. Who could think locking someone to a bed and watching them struggle and beg under you could be so rewarding. Peeking an eye to Kid, Law checked the other man to see if he was still alive. Kid had barely moved. After all, he was still tied to the bed. The thing that stuck out was the grin on his lover's face. "Was it good?" Law asked in spite, wanting to hear the words from Kid's mouth. He knew Kid would never lie.

"Good?" Kid laughed warmly, "Fucking hell that was amazing."

Law rolled his eyes and laughed. He took the key from his bottom draw and saddled his lover, "How's your wrists?" he asked as he removed them from the red metal. When they fell out, a red mark around them contrasted with Kid's creamy skin. Eye softening, he took the hands with his own and kissed the sore skin.

Kid smirked evilly and one hand broke free, "Law…" he mumbled as the free hand mixed with the back of Law's head. The older man was pulled slowly down till their lips touched in a light kiss. Law didn't react or try to further the small kiss. When the hand loosened on his head he backed away. Kid eyes staying closed. Law got off the man and went to go get a drink. When his feet landed on the white furry carpet, he heard soft snores and scowled. The asshole had fallen asleep that fast.

Bepo lay at the side of the bed and Law stoked his teddy bear. Fixing the yellow and black bow around its neck. When finished, he picked the bear up and placed it in bed with Kid. As soon as the fur touched Kid's skin, he cuddled up the bear. Law bite his lip in laughter. Kid was so cute sometimes. When removing his wet hoodie, he changed into his boxers and gave Kid one more look. He ran out the room as fast as he could before he burst in laughter.

The bedroom door closed and he leaned happily on it. A smile cracking on his face. He was so happy at the time he couldn't conceal it. Stepping forward, he felt the strange wetness below his foot and he looked down at the pool of blood. He gasped. Lowing to the floor, he examined it, feeling the slightly warm liquid drip through his fingers.

Someone had been in his house and witnessed him and Kid having sex.

Quickly, he legged it down the stairs. Hopefully the pervert robber was still here because he so wanted to beat the shit of them. He could hear the pitter patter of water hitting the floor.

Skidding across the floor, he reached the living room and stared in it. Only to see someone and something he didn't want to see.

Penguin and a trail of rainwater.

Penguin sat on the sofa scowling. His arms crossed and showing he meant business. The man's hat was dripping wet and so were his clothes. Judging by the heavy downpour he guessed Penguin had walked from his house to Law's.

A sudden rage made Law clench his fists when he saw the small trail of blood on his friends face, "How dare you walk in my house and~"

"And witness you have sex?" Penguin added sarcastically. Sighing in disbelief he got up, "Who? Who is this man who you can't tell your own friends?"

Law shuffled and shook his head, "I can't." Moving farer in the room, Law came closer to Penguin and ran his finger through his damp hair. He gave Penguin a look before biting his lip nervously, "Penguin. I'm sorry, I would have told you if…if it was someone else."

Penguin expression lightened, "I think I get you. Let me guess, the person your with doesn't want to admit they're gay?" It was a guess but probably the most accurate. Being gay and still being in school is just setting yourself up to be rejected. Penguin hated so closed-minded people. Just because someone is different they are separated.

Law nodded and smirked. A strange bubbling in his stomach made to cheeky smirk turn to a fat grin. He was so happy to have friends like Penguin. Someone who couldn't care less about his sexuality.

Penguin shrugged off the grin, but he knew it was strange seeing his friend so happy. Law was normally frowning and the change of emotion was foreign. "Sorry for peeping Law. If I had known I'm sure as hell wouldn't have watched." He laughed anxiously. Inching the back of his head nervously. The wet strands of hair tangling with his fingers.

"Doesn't matter." Law laughed at his friend. He was quite complemented that the man had gotten a nosebleed. At least he knew he looked hot. "Pen…?" He questioned.

Penguin raised a brow and smiled softly, "Yeah?"

"Could you keep this a secret? I don't need anyone knowing I'm in a relationship." Law asked. It was a big favour to ask of someone but he knew Penguin would keep it. He trustworthy. As long as the man didn't find out who the person was then nothing bad could happen.

Penguin bit his tongue, "Sure…but I kind of told Shachi I saw you getting…"

Law slapped his forehead; Shachi was a whole different story. The man loved to boast. And when he was drunk he let his mouth run miles. "Shit! If you see him tell him to keep his mouth shut as well."

Penguin nodded sharply already deciding to give a rough, punishing chat to Shachi about keeping secrets. "Okay. Well I'll see you. Have fun with you mysterious boyfriend."

Boyfriend. Penguin had just said boyfriend. Why was there an overwhelming joy from hearing that word? Law grinned once more, "Oh, I already have."

Standing up, Penguin adjusted his soaked hat and gave a brief nod to Law; "I'll see you later. Don't spend so much time with him. I want attention as well." Penguin joked and tightened his damp coat.

Law eyes softened, "Sorry, sometime we'll go out somewhere."

"Oi Trafalgar. Why the fuck did you leave me with the cockblocking teddy bear?" A low, southern voice rang in the living room. Penguin gasped as his eyes looked to the man. Stood at the door in tight blue boxers stood Eustass Kid. The devil himself.

Penguin nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

**A/n - This is late, seriously late. I'm so sorry. :) x**

**Penguin is first to find out ... I wonder how he'll act ;)**

**Next chapter is going to be longer, I promise. Also, every things going to break lose **


	6. Another Player

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 6 - Another Player.**

* * *

The intense stare from his friend made Law shuffle in his spot. Penguin was angry. Furious with hate. And Law couldn't blame him. Eustass Kid was their enemy, always has been. Both their friendship groups couldn't stand to breath the same air nevertheless share a normal conversation.

Penguin paced around the room trying to come to grips in why his friend could be so stupid. Eustass Kid. Eustass bloody Kid. Kid was the man he saw having sex with Law, the man making Law sound so...Penguin couldn't believe it.

_**Eustass Kid! **_

"Penguin calm down." Law growled annoyed. He was growing bored of watching his friend be like this. Walking around cursing under his breath. Eyebrow twitching. The wannabe doctor couldn't understand why Penguin was so against the idea of him and Kid. If the man got to know Kid, he knew they'd become great friends. Okay, maybe just friends. No, just acquaintances.

Lucky for Law, Kid had got dressed and left. Giving Penguin and Law space to talk. Kid knew this was his fault. If he just stayed in bed for another couple of minutes then maybe Penguin would of left. But no, he came down at the wrong time and fucked things up for Law.

Law didn't really care who was to blame, he had left the door and been too loud.

Stopping in his tracks, Penguin looked at Law confused. He wanted to know why. Why had Law begun a relationship with such an asshole? "Why?" his voice was quiet and filled with worry. He felt as if he didn't know who his friend anymore. Law had changed. Changed because of Eustass Kid. Changed into a...a nicer man. "Why would you ever start a relationship with him?"

Law smiled lightly and nodded. Penguin deserved an explanation. He owned him at least that. "We met in summer. I was walking home after going to the bookstore and I ran into him. We shot each other a couple of insults. But, somehow, because we were alone, I didn't feel the need to anger him. We had a normal conversation and he's quite funny. Without his friends, Kid is more normal. Anyway, things just happened from there and we begun to spend more and more time together. One thing lead to another and we ended up in a relationship. How did it happen?"

Penguin raised a brow in disbelief. It sounded like some bad love story. Two rivals fall in love but their parents disapprove. (Penguin and Killer being the parents) It was strange but from watching Law's face light up with joy every time he said Kid's name, Penguin felt the anger burn away and replace with content. Law was happy, actually happy, and Penguin didn't want to break up their friendship just because of who Law was dating. He hated Kid but if he was making Law happy, what right does he have to change that? So Penguin came to a decision. "As your friend, I must admit I think you're doing a bad decision. However, Law, I see Kid's making you happy and I have no right to change that. So..." He said crossing his arms and sighing, "I'll keep your secret. But...but promise me you'll be safe, I don't want to see this getting the better of you."

Law face split into a grin from receiving concern from his friend, "You don't need to worry. Eustass-ya would never hurt me, I wouldn't let him."

...

Days passed and Penguin had kept his promise. Not another soul knew about their relationship, and Kid and Law were thankful. Since the last encounter, they've become more aware. Kid always checked if he was being followed and Law constantly locked his door just in case Shachi dropped in for a visit. They couldn't risk anyone else finding out. The game was too dangerous for anymore players to join.

In his own home for once, Kid sat on the sofa watching the television. He barely took notice as he was too busy waiting until it turned midnight. Why? Because today was his boyfriends birthday. And being as romantic as he was, Kid had stayed up until that certain day to call the man and be the first to congratulate him. Hence the fact he was sitting on his sofa like a child overdosed on candy, waiting. He waited and waited until the clock read '00:00'.

But the longer he waited, the more tired he got. And soon, when he attempted to look at the clock once more, his eyes had sealed closed.

Unexpectedly, Kid felt water been poured over him. He flinched as the morning sun invaded his eyes. "What the-" He wiped away the water and blocked the sun. Confused where he was, he was sure this wasn't Law's house. Or was that his dream. Kid was too tired to care.

"Morning asshole," Killer grunted, still pissed off from what had happened weeks ago. Although Kid and Killer never spoke about it, Kid could tell the man was dying to know who he was dating. But dared to ask due to Kid's rage.

Wait...did he say morning?

"What time is it?" Kid asked seriously shuffling around to find his phone.

Killer looked at the clock hanging above the television, "8 o'clock, why?"

Kid instantly slapped himself. Fuck. Now he'd just ruined Law's surprise wake up also, being the first one to say 'happy birthday'. Maybe he could quickly go to Law's before anyone else.

Standing up, Kid snatched the hidden present for his boyfriend. Then, he grabbed his school uniform. He was already wearing the slacks, just needed to put on the shirt and jumper.

Killer shrugged his depressed friend off and went to make himself some breakfast. When he opened the fridge, the only thing he saw was sour milk. "Kid, you got to buy some-Kid?" Killer scanned around the living room but his friend was nowhere to be found. How strange for Kid to just get up and leave.

...

"Hello?" Law voice spoke on the other end of the phone. Kid could hear the clanking of coffee cups and knew the man had just woken up.

Kid farcically paced down the road, putting his school uniform on as he walked, "Hey, Law its Kid. I'm coming over."

Law blinked in confusion but smiled and got another cup from the cupboard. Now he poured the hot black liquid into two cups, "Why is that Eustass? You know sex is not allowed on a school morning."

Kid sighed as he pushed past a bunch of peopled, "_Fucking move, _yes I remember, I just need to give you something."

Law raised a brow and sipped on his cup. He grinned at the hot liquid running down his throat, "Oh, what have you gotten me. It better be something dirty, you know how I like to chain you up."

A woman passed gave Kid a dodgy glare; it seemed she heard what had just been said, "_What are you looking at? _No, it's something better."

"I'm excited Kid. Hurry and get here your coffees getting cold-" Law stopped when he heard knocking at the door. "Someone's here."

Kid stopped and panted. Running in the morning should be illegal. Catching his breath, he finally spoke, "Who?" Please, please be Penguin. All he wanted was to see Law.

"Shachi." Law growled and went to open the door, "Sorry Eustass but you have to give me your present later. Got to go, bye"

"Wait-" the other line when dead, "Happy birthday."

...

"Shachi, this is unexpected." Law said cockily, slightly annoyed that he hadn't gotten his present or didn't get a birthday kiss off Kid. Sliding his phone in his slacks pocket, Law let his friend in. "So?"

Shachi smiled as he handed a box to Law, "Here. Happy birthday." Grinned, the ginger waited for the man to open the present.

Law's eyes flashed down to the neatly pink wrapped present with a yellow bow. Law narrowed his eyes in suspicious, "Penguin wrapped this, didn't he?"

Shachi nodded and thrust the present towards Law, "Open. I wanna see your reaction."

Doing as asked because he was curious, Law took the present, it was quite heavy. Law slowly opened the present. When he got to a dull brown box Law nearly laughed. Whatever could be in this box? Opening the lid, he caught glimpse of something grey and shiny. And when the box lid fell to the ground, Law gasped. "A coffee machine? You got me a coffee machine." He said in disbelief. Looking at the deluxe machine.

Shachi grinned, "Your current one is getting old so I bought you one."

Law felt himself nearly die of happiness. Shachi had just probably made his day by buying the best present ever. Kid had competition; huge competition. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Shachi nodded and checked the time on his phone. "I should leave. Remember what's happening tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Law asked star-stuck, still too happy about the coffee machine.

Shachi laughed, "Your birthday party. Penguin got us the new club down the town. His parents knew the owner and we got it for free."

Law raised a brow, "Fine. Whatever. I have coffee to make." He was just going to pour the new ones down the drain. Considering Kid wasn't here to drink it.

"Alright, see you at school Law."

"Bye Shachi."

...

School dragged, like normally. Kid found it hard to really care about anything at the moment because he felt so shitty. His birthday surprise for Law was all planned out in his head. Say happy birthday then Law would beg him to come over so they could have sex. Now he sat outside at lunch, sexless and Lawless.

Killer, Heat and Wire were inside eating. Kid asked them to leave because he wanted to be alone. But truthfully, he wanted Law to walk passed so he could at least wish the man happy birthday. Therefore he sat outside getting air as he cooled down.

"Aren't you hungry?" A voice asked. It was familiar but not Law type familiar.

Turning his head, Kid eyes met with Penguins. Great, another asshole to rain on his day, "No. Leave me alone."

"Why so rude? I have something important about Law to tell you."

Kid instantly tuned in, "Talk."

"I knew you'd listen. You know the club 'Pink' that just opened in town. Well Law's birthday parties there. Everyone's going, especially his boyfriend."

"Whose his boy-Oh" Kid sighed as he remembered whom Law's boyfriend was. "And you inviting me and my friends?"

Penguin shrugged, "Sure. I just want to make Law happy. He's been grumpier today. Didn't you see him this morning and wish him happy birthday?"

Kid sighed and ran his fingers in his hair messy flame hair. He knew Penguin was just trying to keep Law happy but he was just interfering in their business. "Your _friend _was more important." He hissed. Trying to get rid of the man.

"Hey Kid-What do you want?" Growled Killer to Penguin, giving him a venom look and pushing past the bird named man. Making Penguin fall forward but not fall over.

Kid stood and rolled his eyes, "Fuck sake Killer calm down. He did fuck all wrong; he was inviting us to La-Trafalgar's party. I kindly said yes." Kid shot a nod to annoyed Penguin and the man returned with a forced smile before leaving.

"What the hell Kid? When did you start being nice to _him_" Killer snarled as he watched the bird named man leave. Glaring in disgust at Penguin, like he was dirt on the man's shoe.

Kid bare eyebrow twitched, "He was offering free booze. Will you get off my back already!"

Killer gave Kid a suspicious look other before dismissing it so he didn't anger his friend, "Whatever."

...

Shachi lay on the roof top relaxing. Penguin looked to him before noticing Law leaning on the railing, staring at the sky. "Where did you go?" Law asked, looking slightly over his shoulder at the man. Knowing already who he went to see, he could see Kid from up here because the building was only one store high.

Law had been watching Kid since he noticed the man sitting alone. The way Kid's faced varied through different emotions made him wonder something's wrong. But when he saw Penguin he grew apprehensive. Then when Penguin said his name, he guessed Penguin said his name because it caused Kid head to snap to man, he saw the frustrated look.

Let's just say, Law felt he was going to get punished for rejecting Kid request this morning.

Penguin joined his friend and smiled, "Kid's coming to your party." Penguin stated quietly so Shachi couldn't hear.

Law eyebrows flinched and he tried to suppress the growing smile. He'd finally get to see Kid. Well...first hand.

"You've changed him." Penguin pointed out smiling. Remembering how Kid had protected him against Killer. Killer! His best friend.

Law hummed and watched Kid and Killer talk. He had to wait until tonight to wait for those lips to be _talking _with his. "I'm excited."

* * *

**I hate this chapter. It seems all over the place. . Sorry~**

**I promise the next one is going to be _way _longer. It might even involve naughtiness ;)  
**

**But...I have exams coming up so most my free time is going to be revising so I won't be able to write. I'm so so so so sorry. **


	7. Inch Closer

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 7 - Inch closer.**

**WARNING! This chapter contains fluff (And I don't mean Bepo the teddy bear fluff) and sexy time!**

* * *

The room sprung alive with the rhythm of upbeat, repetitive music. It echoed through the expansive nightclub and mixed with the sounds of screaming school mates.

Law attention focused on the crowds of people. The fog covered their glistening flesh as their bodies rubbed together in the beat of the music. Bright lights surrounded them, pink and black combining in a colourful diffusion.

Meanwhile, he was at the bar, drinking away at a glass cup filled with mixed drink. It was surprisingly delicious, the fusion of coconut and vodka that hint the back of his throat, leaving an amazing afterglow.

He currently sat at the bar, breathing the smell of spilled alcohol and over used perfume. Penguin and Shachi were out on the dance floor with some girls they've just met. Law didn't mind, he wanted to be alone. It might be his birthday and he should be celebrating but he really couldn't care at the moment. The party scene wasn't really him. He didn't enjoy sitting in a bar getting wasted and then having a one night stand with a stranger. But, Penguin and Shachi had went though the trouble to set this up so it was at least Law's duty to come.

Truthfully, and not only just because of his friends efforts, Law had only stuck around because Kid was apparently going to be here. He just had to wait until the man dropped by so they could run away and have their own celebration. Hopefully then Law would be able to find out what Kid got him for his birthday.

As another drink was passed to the wannabe doctor, he took time to think. To have a drunken moment. And it was about Kid. It always was. Kid was his boyfriend, Law still couldn't get over it. He was in a relationship with Eustass Kid. What was more dramatic was that Penguin knew. One of his best friends knew he was dating Eustass Kid. And even accepted it. Law sighed happily as he drunk his drink.

Meanwhile, four men entered the club. "So, this is the new nightclub. Bit girly." Killer pointed out. He'd never come to a bar that called 'Pink' unless there was free booze.

Kid even snarled in disgust. He felt out-of-place. Normally him and his friends went to rock bands. With chicks who had nearly everything pieced. Here were women dressed up to the max in make-up and showing way too much skin. Kid glanced to the side, a certain man-made his stomach twist. Law. Law was alone, his body practically waiting for him. Begging him to go to his side. "I'll get the drinks..." The other three nodded and found a table. Leaving Kid to follow his eyes to the man.

It might have been the amazing drink he was having but Law could have sworn he saw Kid. The fiery red hair was not hard to miss. Maybe he was just going crazy from being so bored.

"Happy birthday Trafalgar." A low, southern voice purred in his ear.

Law shivered as he turned to his boyfriend with a seductive smirk, "Eustass-ya a pleasure, like always." His voice drenched with lust.

"The pleasure all mine." Kid flirted, eyes glazing down the man. Scanning over the tight clothing, approving what was on display.

Law chuckled, "Oh it will be." Taking a drink from his coconut drink. He swallowed it slowly, eyes keeping connected with his boyfriend. The outfit Kid choose to wear was all Law could focus on. The half-way buttoned silk shirt that clung to Kid's body and showed his amazing toned chest. The yellow and black lizard print trousers and biker boots just added to Kid's rough attitude. Law felt under dressed in his typical yellow and black hoodie and spotty jeans. "Especially tonight."

The bartender arrived with a fake smile, "What will you have sir?"

"Nothing." Kid grunted out, he couldn't go back to his friends just yet, and continued to look at Law with delight. The bartender frowned and left quickly to serve another customer, "I dropped your present off at yours."

Law laughed at the fact Kid had been in his house, why he found it funny puzzled him. "I can't wait to get it." He looked at his drink for a moment, watching the way the clear liquid splashed on the glass cup walls. This felt strange. Being near Kid and not worrying if someone would see them or question them, felt kind of nice. He wanted to rest his head against the man for some strange reason. Actually, thinking about it, Law felt the urge to bend Kid over the bar and fuck him. Was the drink messing with his head? Nevertheless, Law was questioning why his boyfriend had decided to wear such a revealing outfit. Had Kid arrived with the expectation of getting laid?

This only left one question in Law's oversized mind, was it finally his turn to top? He couldn't deny that being bottom was a fun role, for a while. Yet as a man, he couldn't constantly allow his partner to dominant him. That's not who he was. He was Trafalgar Law, wannabe doctor and birthday boy. It was time for him to top Kid.

Kid watched Law's face vary from emotion to emotion as he contemplated a decision. The charming face changed to a scowl, to a smile then to a smirk in under a second. He wondered what could be running around in that head of Law's. The man looked like he was plotting an evil scheme or something more sinister. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, his friend decided to drop in.

"Kid, I'm leaving, no offence but this place is to girly for me and I think I'm going to puke." Dropping besides Kid, Killer glanced to Law and then back to his friend.

"You think so to? So I'm not the only one dying from the over use of pink." Law commented, giving Killer and charming smirk.

Killer raised a brow, shocked how Law hadn't offended him, yet he was too sober to care, "Whatever. Me and the guys are going to go to 'the underworld', you coming?"

"No, I'll just go home." Kid grinned crookedly. He wasn't really in the mood to get completely drunk and puke everywhere. The girls were pretty and the men sexy as hell, but they were nothing compared to what was sitting besides him.

"Suit yourself. See you on Monday." Killer grunted, hiding the fact he was pissed off Kid was going home on a Friday night. Before leaving, he scowled towards Law with an extra hateful stare.

Kid watched Killer meet up with Heat and Wire, the pair looked over to Kid and Wire waved good-bye. Kid raised his hand as well. Grinning, the Zombie man left with his friends.

"You quite close with the Zombie looking one," Law commented while he spoke to the bartender as well, "Two more."

"Not really," He bluntly but, not really adding much detail. However, Law knew there was something strange between the two. Defending himself was useless, Kid had past with Heat.

Two glasses were placed before Law and he gave one to Kid, "Tell me the truth Kid." Law might be treading on enemy territory, but he felt a strange string of jealously from hearing his own words. Like saying Kid was hiding something.

Kid took the drink and slowly sipped on it, his eyes widened in shock at the strange fusion in his mouth, "This is good." He commented, trying to change the subject. However, Law held a stern look. "Agh, fine. When I first met Heat he was a wreck. Some guys had messed around with him because he looks different. Anyway, I beat these guys up and now me and Heat are friends. You happy now?"

Law felt offended by the rush tone and the aggressive snap at the end, "You didn't have to tell me." Drinking his drink, he shrugged his shoulders. Thinking about it, Kid's little story was a bit sweet.

Kid sighed, "Sorry. I just don't like talking about it."

Law nervously smiled at him before changing the subject all together, "So...my present." He hinted and moved closer to Kid.

"I'm not telling you. You just have to wait and see" Kid hissed playfully and smirked when Law frowned.

Pouting, the older man stood and dragged Kid off the seat, "Come on then. My presents waiting."

"Wait, Wait!" His protest were pointless as Law continued to drag his out the club. Lucky for them no one had seen them.

The refreshing cold breeze was welcomed to their over heated flesh. Law was smiling like an idiot as be begun to walk away from Kid, the redhead followed.

Kid had no idea where Law was going, the farther the man got from the nightclub the more curious he became. Just as they crossed the street, Kid had finally caught up with his boyfriend and watched an evil smirk grow on his face. "Let's go to the park."

...

The well-known Grand Line Park laid empty and still, its beauty disguised by the midnight sky however, leaving a mysterious and haunting atmosphere. A single river lay besides the park, it's motionless and dark colour contrasted with the city lights and created a breath-taking sight over the salty water. The vast amount of lights from the buildings that seemed far away lit up some of the park's pier. An echo of distant cars and running water ran around the deserted park let anyone to believe this was abandoned.

Two figures walking besides one another wandered down the pier aimlessly. The comfortable silence made each man feel less awkward.

The rush from the nightclub had died as soon as they walked out the door. As soon as they noticed they were alone together once more. The silence left them to think.

Law's cold, slim fingers accidentally brushed against Kid's warm ones. The touch and heat made Law hand flinch suddenly. His breath cutting short in shock. It might have been a mere accident but Law couldn't deny how he wanted to have those warm hands within his. The urge to hold hands with another person felt weird. They were close yet Law demanded closer.

As if reading his boyfriends mind, Kid grasped Law's hand with his own, their fingers weaving together and clutching at one another tightly.

Law couldn't help the growing smile. He felt like a child when he was with Kid. Constantly being spoilt by the man. It wasn't intention, Kid probably didn't even though what he was doing. He mustn't of known how these simple gestures were causing Law to lose himself ever so slightly.

Law considered himself as a cryptic man. Perpetually wearing a mask which hid his true emotions. How Kid had broken him down until the mask lay in pieces on the ground. Made him feel like this. To want someone as bad as he wanted Kid. To need someone as bad as he needed Kid.

Law didn't want to appear as if he was being foolish, acting like a teenage girl with a crush on some pop-star. Still, these overwhelming and frankly shocking feelings wouldn't just leave him alone. And he couldn't be bothered to ignore them any more.

"Kid." A quiet voice sung out in the silence. It reached its receiver ears and made the man hum as a response. Law stopped and Kid turned to face the man with confusion, "Kid...do you think this is crazy?"

The redhead was confused at the sudden outbreak. He couldn't match up what Law was speaking off, "What do you mean?"

The normal bored looking dull grey eyes, the one that had been smashed open and released from the prison of his emotionless mask, were now gleaming in a maze of bewilderedness. Catching Kid's eyes with his own, he noticed the golden eyes questioning him. "This." He said slowly, "Us." He gulped and tightened his grip on Kid's hand, "Are we crazy for being together?"

It was strange for someone like Law to doubt something he'd already done. Kid was taken aback by the question. And he wondered, what had brought this up suddenly. Was Law having second thoughts of their relationship? Had he done something to offend the older man?

"No." Kid whispered, he never meant for his voice to sound so weak yet he couldn't help his mind wander free with questioned he dared ask, "I don't think this is crazy."

Law nearly laughed, his point totally different, "I do." Muttered Law. "I can't believe you of all people are my boyfriend. We hated each other last year and now we're practically share the same bed."

Kid responded with a light chuckle and released Law's now warm hands. Walking away Kid thought about what Law had said. It was true how easy they had excepted one another. As past enemy's he'd expected time, yet ever since they first kissed, they haven't once held themselves back. Nervousness from being together only happened once or twice when they first had sex. Nevertheless, when they were together just talking, they spoke freely liked they had been friends for years.

Kid's bottom rested on the cold wood of the bench, he glanced out to the river and watched the light dance above it. "Did we ever hate each other?" He spoke slowly and closed his eyes, laying his face into his hands. Kid felt strange, he couldn't describe what was jetting through his veins. An unusual confidence that he gained when he was surrounded by his boyfriend. And only his boyfriend. The type of confidence that made him speak his mind. Let him say whatever he wanted without the fear of being questioned. They never once hated each other. Thinking about on the arguments, was it just sexual tension? Was the stares, sneers and snippy comments merely just them wanting attention from one another.

"I never hated you Kid." Law's voice was quiet and embarrassed. He sat besides Kid and sighed deeply, "Sometimes I wonder why it ever started. Before you even began at the school, me and Killer never spoke to each other. Yeah, he would comment on my sexuality but that was it. Then when you jumped out the blue, I was kind of shocked. You weren't like most people. You were loud, obnoxious and a pain in the ass. But you did interest me. Maybe that why we started to fight, because I liked you so much."

Kid could only describe this feeling like a punch in the stomach. His eyes blew open in shock as he stared at the man in disbelief. Gawking at him. The hand holding Law's lightened as he Kid nearly felt himself pass out. Did he hear right? Did Law just...oh God he felt his heart pound against chest. Wanting burst out. Like? Law had just confessed his feelings. Kid didn't respond however, showed that actions speak louder than words.

Moving closer, Kid tilted Law's head up and connected their lips in a soft, meaningful kiss. It was slow but filled with so much emotion that either man never knew they possessed.

When they broke apart, Kid had let three words tumble out his mouth, "I love you." Law gawked and he moved backwards in shock. He glared at Kid with doubt. "Shit, shit, shit. It's to soon-I. You know what, fuck it. I love you Law!" Why Kid had started to yell caused Law to frown. The man looked so achieved and happy. Kid didn't care if anyone heard him, he was glad to have fallen for Law. A warmth pooled at Law's stomach before he reacted to the screaming man.

"Eustass-ya, I heard you the first time. Calm down." Law muttered and blocked his hurting ears. He couldn't conceal the overwhelming feeling he felt when Kid said those words. Without noticing, his face lit up in a bright smile.

Kid grinned when he saw Law smile. Standing, he raised out his hand, "Shall we go?"

…

A hot mouth collide with another, connecting together like a puzzle piece into a fierce demanding kiss. Law's wet tongue defeated over Kid's, begging for entrance. His attempts were successful as Kid opened his mouth and let Law play with his eager tongue.

The wannabe doctor quickly opened the door, his lips staying attached to Kid. As soon as the entered the house, Kid took the lead and pushed the older man against the door, swiftly locking and throwing the front door key away.

Law growled and pushed Kid back, causing the redhead to tumble into onto the living room floor. His body relaxed on the rug as Law saddled him.

Instantly, Law got to work with Kid's clothes and unbuttoned each of Kid's shirt buttons quickly, his fingers running over the fabric as he enjoyed the silky material. When Kid chest was exposed, Law broke from the kiss, his misty eyes meeting with the pale toned chest of his boyfriend, "Wow." Was all he could say as he stared starstruck at the god-like body. It wasn't long until Law's talented hands ran over the hard muscles that he so loved. Kid shivered when the cold hands touched his overheated, aroused skin. A shock groan escaped Kid as Law fingers ran farther up his body until reaching his hard nipples. A slight nip made him flinch in shock and stare at Law's confused. The man was smirking his head off, his lip lapping against his erected nipple.

"Law?" Kid questioned, his naked brow raising only to fall when Law bite harshly against him. He had no idea what Law was going to do, but he couldn't care less. The wannabe looked so sexy as he kissed every inch of Kid's pale chest.

Lowering his lips down to the abbs, Law kissed softly over each raging muscle. He smirked when he felt a bulge growing in the tight lizard print trousers, begging for attention. Nevertheless, Law didn't fulfill what was asked. He was too busy with the rock hard abbs.

Kid had no idea what Law as doing, or where he had learnt such things. The tongue was driving him crazy. Dominance was pointless as this just felt to could to stop Law. His cool kisses cooled down his body to an extent he found himself getting harder. Kid had no idea how that made sense but it did.

Slowly, his hand trailed down to the trousers, hand palming the large bulge. Earning a gasp of shock. Law chuckled and removed the belt, an article of clothing he hated so much. When the belt was finally gone, Law dug in and removed the trousers. Thank God Kid hadn't worn boxers. He wanted to tease Kid some more but he couldn't hold on much longer. Law wanted to feel Kid. Inside Kid. All the moans, groan, whispers and begs.

The redheads large member was exposed to the cold air, twitching and wet with arousal. Law eyes darkly moved to Kids and he crashed his lips on Kid's. The kiss turned more passionate as both men melted into it. Law taking control over the situation. Kid saw now problem, he had no idea what was bubbling in his boyfriends head. What his boyfriend was going to do to him.

A hand wrapped harshly around Kid, a loud moan exiting the redhead lips. Kid shivered in anticipation and thrust in the hand. Starting slowly, moving up and down and sending waves of pleasure down Kid's back and sending to his throbbing erection. Law knew Kid liked it, the expression showed it all. His boyfriend was so sexy when fired up.

Law was far from a virgin, his experience with men was transparent. Kid had known Law had been with other men, how much he want to claim to be Law's first, he could never. It irritated him to think someone had touched Law, been kissed by the same lips. Nevertheless, he knew he was the only person to see Law like this. To make Law lose complete control.

"What's wrong?" Law asked concerned, his hand stop what it was doing, he was annoyed Kid seemed distant while he was jerking him off.

A hand lifted Law head to Kid's face, "I was serious when I said I love you." he said truthfully. Kid never lied and he won't joke around about it. The hand tightened on his cock and Kid back arched in shock, "SHIT!"

The look in Law's eyes frightened Kid, so confused and worried, "I thought you were joking."

Kid eyebrows twitched, "Why the fuck would I joke about something like that."

Law smiled softly, butterflies filling his stomach. Kid got so angry over silly things.

Opening Kid's naked legs, he rested between them and removed his shirt. He didn't respond and took out the lube and condom from Kid's trousers. He just knew the man had come prepared. The idiot was so easy to read.

"Kid." Law growled fiercely, lust laced in his voice, "I'm going to fuck you."

Kid brows drove half-way up his forehead, he gulped and blushed, "L-law?" Agh, he didn't want to appear nervous but fuck, he never been fucked down there. Law teased him, slipped a finger in once or twice. But he never thought Law would actually want to fuck him. It wasn't like Kid didn't want to but...he didn't want to appear sissy... "You know what, fuck it! I'm not afraid of a challenge. Fuck me Law!" Barking out the commands, Kid spoke as if he was giving a speech. Cheering himself on.

Law just chuckled and pecked Kid, "Stop commanding me or I'll chain you up."

Kid shut up but grinned back.

Wetting his finger, Law slipped one finger inside him until it stopped at the knuckle. Kid shouldn't really be bothered by being fingered as it's happened once or twice. Yet, Kid still clenched around his slender finger. Slowly, he moved his finger steadily, watching Kid's face. The man gave Law a sharp nod and the wannabe doctor added another. Soon, three fingers were wiggling around the tight space. Kid moaned in Law's ear, making Law feel himself grow harder than he already was. If that's possible.

"Kid?" Law whispered seductively, fingers prodding against the silky, warm walls, "I'm going to put it in."

Kid heart pounded against his chest, the beating making music with his own heart. They were going to do this. To take the last step in the relationship. Law was excited, it's be a long time since he'd topped a man. Capturing Kid in a deep kiss, Law removed his fingers slowly, still watching Kid cautiously.

Removing his jeans, Law quickly opened the condom and placed it onto his over excited erection. Then, adding extra lube, he rested down and positioned himself at the tense entrance. Law broke the kiss and let his mouth kiss over the collarbone. Kid knees bent up and widened to give Law more access inside of him. He wasn't scared but more like worried. He wasn't experience in this area. Even though Law already knew this, Kid just didn't want to disappoint.

With one push, Law entered Kid slowly. The dull stench made Kid clench his teeth but it didn't feel that bad. There was pain, but Kid wasn't a baby, he could handle pain. As soon as the thick erection embedded deep in Kid, Law glanced to Kid, "You okay?" He asked with a purr, the feeling of the tensing heat on him was driving him mad, it was heaven inside his boyfriend, it felt so good. But he needed to know that Kid wasn't dying to continue.

Kid growled, he didn't want to be treat like a woman, Law was attempting to stop himself from driving in and out, "What gender am I?" Asked Kid with a violent snap.

"Male." Law answered breathless, stopping himself was becoming torture, "You're male Kid."

The back of Law's head was slammed forward and Kid gave Law a rough kiss, "So stop treating me like a fucking woman."

"Touché." Law cooed, his hips lightly moving out, a slight groan from Kid, and he slammed back in with a smirk. "Good enough?"

Kid grinned crooked, a shocked gasp exited him but he nodded, "Fuck yes."

Setting a steady pace, Law hand fastened on Kid's ignored cock and begun to pump it in time with his thrusts. Like an impulse, Kid moved with Law, his hips meeting with his.

"Go faster!" Kid yelled and narrowed his brows.

Law rolled his eyes, "Now your sounding like a whore. But, I know a place which with make you scream like one" Angling his hips, Law searched for the spot. The spot that make his boyfriend lose it.

Kid was about to speak but a bundle of nerves was pressed against causing Kid head swung back, an unbearable pleasure rushed though him like electricity. A liquid fire was crashing down in his veins and leaving his body tingling. His balls twitched and a flash of white ran across his vision, "Ahh~" Kid unexpectedly moaned, toes curling. What ever that was, felt amazing. His release was now practically knocking on the front door.

"I found it!" Law bellowed happy and hit for the place once more. Kid biting back the moan. Moving his hand faster on Kid's cock. Quickly wanting Kid to climax.

Their bodies moved together fast, the sound of slapping skin echoed though the house and mixed with Kid's and Law's cries of pleasure. Bodies connected and moist breathe mixing together. Kid's hands clench the rug and Law held onto Kid's cock, pumping it faster and faster until...

"AH!" Kid back ached, short spurts of white cum spurting on his pale stomach.

The tight hole tensed around Law, making him howl at the tightness. He shut his eyes tightly and held his breath as he thrust into Kid a couple more times before the man released deep with the man. "Kid~"

…

They lay in a sweaty pile of limbs, Law head above Kid's raging heart, listening to it slowly go slower by the second, "Kid?" He raised his head and watched the closed eyes face of his boyfriend. Time had passed since they'd had sex, both finding it comfy just the lay still as they came from there high. But, Law missed his bed and Kid needed to go to it before the pain begun and he couldn't walk. Well, he better not be able to walk or Law was going to fuck him until he couldn't.

"Hm?" Kid fingers met Law's spiky hair, it was damp with sweat but Kid couldn't care.

"Lets go to bed."

* * *

**A/n - Hey! Been...a long time. XD Got to say, this chapter was the longest I've ever written on Past Summer 3~ Sorry for the spelling, I was so excited to upload this chapter!**

**Hopefully, Kid wasn't to OOC.**

**I have to say sorry for not thanking you for reading&reviewing my story. Thank you!  
**

**Next chapter is...not going to spoil it ;)**


	8. Late Birthday

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 8 - Late Birthday**

* * *

The library was stationed at the end of a empty road, just around the corner of Law's favorite coffee shop. The young blackish haired boy had left the embrace of his very handsome and muscled boyfriend to search for a book. A book he'd been dying to get his tattooed hands on for weeks. When he'd arrived at the bare library, he quickly begun stripping the medical section for the book. The smell of old books always made him feel like he was at home. His obsession of knowledge always kept him occupied with reading. Well, the time he wasn't with Kid he wasted on reading. A faint chatter was heard from a table with two teenager, both girls. Law made a guess that they were doing some sort of homework but they seemed to be commenting on how devilishly handsome he was.

It was a expansive place full of books, Law would spend hours just reading and reading. Although the books were older than him, he never got tired of finding out new information. Especially when he goes in the _private _area which contained many explicit tips on how to make a man scream.

Sliding out a book, Law smiled when he read the title, 'Anatomy II, the heart.' Law held the book close to himself as he went to check it out. His mind way currently not available as it was still in bed with Eustass Kid. The son of a bitch who still hadn't gave him his present. In the morning he'd searched for it but his findings were just some money. It was beginning messing with him at whatever the man could have gave him. It was a day past his birthday and the feeling of excitement was still burning off. Whatever Kid had got him, it better be good.

A rapid buzzing and vibration in his trousers pocket made Law stop in fantasy book section. Taking out his phone, he looked at the caller Id; speak of the devil, "Morning Eustass, how's your ass?" A growl and a groan gave Law his answer straight away. "Now your awake, may I ask where is my present?"

Kid laid on the bed, his back and bottom sore from last nights amazing activity, "I hid it. I was going to give you it last night before you came onto me." He'd mumbled, after just awaking from hugging Bepo again. When he's realize his boyfriend wasn't besides him, Kid wondered f the man was downstairs making a coffee but he couldn't be bothered to get out of bed and search. So he called the man. "Are you downstairs?"

"No." Law uttered and tapped away at his book, grazing his middle finger over the imprinted title, "I'm out getting a book."

"Oh, the heart one?" Kid questioned and slowly got out a bed, he was still naked and in pain as he crawled into the bathroom and ran the bath. Sod permission, he was in pain because of his boyfriend and a bath was well needed after last night. Now he understood what Law felt after the first times they did it. No wonder he went around cursing. Hell, it felt good though. Kid could handle this pain if it was the aftermath of great sex. Even so, Law was so getting fucked next time.

Law chuckled when he heard the running water, he had no problem with Kid using his bath, he sure as hell would need it. And the book, he had told Kid about it once before. He spoke about getting it from the library because he hates keeping books he already read. Waist of money and space. "Yes. I'll be back soon, I'm going to get a coffee, want one?"

"Yeah." Kid sighed and rested on the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. Well at least he didn't look like shit. His make-up had ran off and his lips looked so red and swollen. Yet he still looked presentable. "Do you have any lipstick?" He tapped his chapped lips.

Law fumbled as he tried to remember if he did. "I don't know Eustass, I don't tend to wear lipstick but you might have left some in your trousers pocket. _Downstairs."_

"Shit!" Kid grunted and remembered he did have some in his pocket. But, now he needed to go all the way downstairs to get it. "This is going to hurt."

Reaching the check out, Law quieted his voice while the woman stamped the book. When finished, she passed the book and smiled to Law. He returned a small smile, "Goodbye." He said to her before talking back to his boyfriend, "I have pain relief in the sink cupboard, take two with water and the pain should dull down."

"What would I do without you." Kid said with spite and followed his boyfriends commands and took out the pain relief.

"If you didn't have me you wouldn't have a pain in your ass." Law chuckled and exited the library to the cold streets. Kid just rolled his eyes and swallowed the pain relief with a glass of water; he was lucky enough that Law kept a glass in his bathroom. "I'm going now Eustass, have a nice bath." Pressing the end button, he placed the phone in his pocket and continued to the coffee shop.

Passing down the empty street, Law came to a dark alley. It walls were sticky with moss. The whole thing just extracted pure blackness and reeked of fresh blood. Just about to move along, a grunt of pain echoed down the narrow walls. It was followed by a sob and then a angry yell. Law couldn't make out most the words but he heard 'wimpy'. A wave of shock made Law's eyes narrow slightly down the alley at two bodies moving as if they were beating something up. And then, he saw a body, laying down on the ground hiding his face from the attackers. The men mocked the victim, the impact of their kicks seemed to crash against the walls. Clenching his book in anger, Law couldn't stop himself from helping. He didn't feel pity for the victim but he did feel the urge to kick the shit out these bastards. "OI!" Law barked, his voice full of fury, "Either piss off or your balls will be meeting your mouth!"

The two attackers seemed unaffected by Law's words. They went to attack him now; a very stupid move. Law met the faces of the two offenders, one had scars across his face, his body bulky with muscles, and the other was lanky and had tattooed decorating his arms. The bulky man attempted to land a punch to Law, quickly Law stepped back, the fist missing completely.

Next, the lanky guy commanded the bulky man to do another attack; it seemed the smaller guy had the brains, "Come on Bruno, get him!" His squeaky voice matched his rat shaped face.

Law swallowed back the need to laugh. Bruno? "Aw Bruno," Law pointed out with a sinister smirk, "Would puppy want a treat?"

The red faced muscled man growled and once again went to punch Law, only to miss and accidentally hit his friend in the face.

"BRUNO." The man held his face. Law merely laughed, his attacker focus moving to his friend. Quickly, Law raised his foot and with a rapid jerk, kicked the taller man in the stomach. He fell down like a sack of potato's. "Fuck this shit, come on Bruno." Cried the smaller man. Both them running from the alley in fear.

A cough made Law stop grinning smugly and his attention return to the victim. Kneeling down,Law put a hand on the man's face to do a full check up, but the man flinched away. He came face to face with the man, his blue hair scatted over his bloody face.

The victim was Heat. Kid's friend.

"I'm fine. Please leave me alone." The familiar voice spoke, his pale, bloody skin coming into view. His eyes bruised and lip bleeding. Those two guys had done a good job in beating Heat up, the man looked a mess.

Law squinted his eyes , "Heat?"

"How do you know me?" Heat questioned and attempted to stand, his taller height towering over Law. The younger man stumbled slightly and fell onto Law. The wannabe doctor swung one of Heat's arms over his shoulder and helped the younger man walk.

Ignoring the question, "Come' on, let me buy you a drink," Law offered, aware the man still didn't know who he was. Kid had mentioned Heat having trouble with people, but he never knew it still went on. This man was getting beat up badly. He didn't seem to have anything broken. Law was going to do a full check up after they got a drink.

Heat shook his head, "I need to go."

"Heat, I know Kid, you can call him on my phone." Law bargained with the man, he tried not be so revealing but forceful at the same time.

The younger blue haired man eyebrows twitched, "Okay, but who are you?"

Law helped the man out the dark alley and revealed himself to the younger man, Heat gawked and tried to break-free. But Law held on with a killer grip, "I'm not going to hurt you, just calm down."

…

The breeze followed them as they travelled to the small coffee shop. As soon as the door opened, they were welcomes by the warm embrace of the rich aroma of fresh coffee. It power smell led them to a booth in the corner. Law rested Heat's abused body onto the chair. Close up he could see the small cuts and bruises that cloaked over his pale, sickly skin. Judging by the yellowish colour of the bruises, Law took a guess that Heat had been in that situation once before. A ounce of pity did go out for this man. The expression of despair blanketed the man's face. Removing his coat and hat Law rested them on the other side of the booth with his new book and gave Heat a small smile to show he wasn't trying to threaten to man. "What would you like to drink?"

Heat flinched at the words, his bruised and pained eyes raising up to meet Law's, "Nothing..."

"You need something, I'll just get you a hot chocolate, okay?" Law took out his wallet from his jeans pocket while for a reply, which he never received.

Heat just nodded, and that was good enough for Law.

There was no line, as Law's reaches the counter, his mind foggy with what to do. An option was to call Kid, considering Heat was his friend. But, Law had the strange feeling no none knew about this so he'd want to respect Heat privacy at least.

The man behind the counter knew Law already, he typed away his and Kid's order, "And a hot chocolate." Law added in, glancing towards Heat to see if the man was still there. And he was, luckily.

As soon as Law picked up the styrofoam cups, his hands growing warm from the hot drink, he quickly made his way back to investigate to see what was wrong with the zombie looking man. When he placed the hot chocolate before the other man, Heat's eyes darted away shamefully. "I shouldn't take this from you."

Law rested on the other side of the booth, and smiled knowingly, "I understand but honestly I don't give a shit about our groups differences at the moment. You are hurt and I'm willing to help."

It might have been the way he phased the statement or how Law was looking at him with a understanding expression, but Heat just relaxed. Grasping the cup in his cold hands, the heat collided and made a shiver run down his spine. His body hurt badly from the damage. An eye bruised, lip bleeding, his arms weak and legs weaker. Heat felt dizzy and sick.

The wannabe doctor switch sides and sat besides Heat; the younger man flinched at the action but didn't move. Law grasped Heat's chin and slowly moved it to meet his face. The blue-haired man stumbled on what the think but understood when a napkin pressed on his bleeding lip. "Why did this happen?" Questioned Law, his eyes keeping down and looking at the bust lip. He didn't want to appear as if he was pitying or integrating Heat, but it was strange for him to believe someone with Kid as a friend would ever be attacked.

It might have been a simple question which Heat didn't have answer however, the blue-haired man took it offensive that Law couldn't see the obvious reason, "Look at me." Heat growled, he never meant for it to be aimed towards Law but to himself.

Law's dull, cloudy grey eyes slowly lifted towards Heat and a raised brow, "Just because you look dead doesn't give people the right to hurt you. If anyone should get beat up because of appearance it should be Kid. That man is just freaky looking. No eye-brows and purple lipstick?" Joking, Law smirked. He was attempting to cheer the younger man up. It seemed to work when Heat cracked a grin.

"You talk as if your friends with him," Heat laughed and the napkin that had moved towards a cut on his arm flinched. "Wait...are you friends with Kid?"

Don't really have to be friends with someone your dating, right? Law nodded and returned to treating Heat.

Heat didn't feel shocked at the knew information. Although, somewhere inside him he knew it was true, as if the confirmation had just proved it. And, if Law was friends with Kid then the older man must know who his friend was dating. "Do you know who his girlfriend is?"

A short, breathy laugh escaped Law, "Mister Eustass is not dating a woman." Well, at least he spoke the truth. Law was far from a woman, both his personality and gender proved this. The wannabe doctor knew he was trending on dangerous land, with just one push he might admit to being Kid's boyfriend. To say the truth, he couldn't give a shit if Heat knew. The man was kind and trustworthy. Kid would benefit from having someone on his side knowing. "He might be dating someone, but that doesn't automatically make them a woman."

The blue haired man face dropped at the strange, twisted way Law had phased his sentence. 'He might be dating someone, but that doesn't automatically make them a woman,' what could Law mean? That Kid wasn't dating a woman but instead a man..."OH SHIT!" Heat jumped, pushing his way away from Law, "SHIT SHIT SHIT."

"You can tell your Kid's friend, constantly yelling!" Law snapped, holding his poor deaf ears.

The intense and shocking news made the dizziness that Heat was feeling increase. He felt a banging pain at the side of his head as the world around him went black.

…

"He passed out after you told him?" A blurry voice spoke, it was familiar and distant. Like someone was stood in another room. Heat head hurt like hell it felt like a pulsating pain at the side of his head. He couldn't remember what had happened. Something bad. Something really bad. Two guys calling him a zombie and punching him. Then some guy had helped him, a guy with a white hat and a black coat. But who was it?

"Yes, I suspect the unexpected news and the amount of damage he'd taken collided and it all resulted in his passing out." Another voice spoke, Heat couldn't think who it could be.

Footsteps echoed like high heels on maple floor, his eyes refused to open.

He felt a strong hand to touch his jaw, "Oi, Heat wake up or I'll kick your ass." A voice growled and shook his head. Heat breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A breath of relief that it was Kid, someone he knew.

Eyes creaked open slowly and meet with Kid's frowning face, "Heat, you okay?" Another voice said and he saw Law standing behind Kid crouching body. Kid was wearing the same outfit from yesterday, his hair slightly wet but still stick up like a flame.

"Yeah, what happened?" Heat sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep forming in his eyes.

"You passed out when you found out I was gay." Kid grunted and stood besides Law. The wannabe doctor was quite shocked how Kid had just blurted the truth out, then again. He already knew Kid was a blabber mouth.

Heat eyebrows rose halfway across his forehead, "Y-your gay?" So what had happened wasn't a dream. Kid was dating a man. The shock was short lived when the question of who Kid was dating blocked his mind, "Who?"

The redhead gave Law a small smile, "Him." Kid hand held Law's, "I'm dating Law."

Heat nearly felt himself pass out again. Kid was dating Law. Law the man that he thought Kid hated. The man who was apparently friends with Kid. The same man who saved him! Kid was dating Trafalgar Law. The mere thought made Heat's head spin. "Why?"

Law blinked...why had Penguin asked the same question. Was it so strange for two rivals to like one another. Or love one another.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Heat wondered, face palming, "I should of known. You ignore every girl that pays interest to you."

Well that was surprising. Penguin wondered why Law was dating Kid but Heat was to worried about the fact Kid was gay and he didn't tell him. Just shows that people are different. Heat didn't seem that bothered over the fact Kid was with Law. Actually, as time went one he had come to like them being together. Kid was less angry and violent and Law was less cocky. They seemed even each other out.

"Anyway, Heat, who is these pricks?" Kid growled, clenching his fits. No one touched his friend and got away with it. If he saw them then he was going to rip their spines out.

"No one. Just some men who thought I looked weird." Heat said, "Don't worry Kid. Law beat them up."

Raising a naked brow, Kid looked to Law in disbelief. "You did?"

"I'm not weak." Law commented and watched Kid face spilt into a grin, "Okay, Heat, let me check you over."

Time had passed, and after being checked over by Law, Heat was perfectly fine to go home. He had bruises however, they were not deep enough to cause serious injury. Luckily. "You can leave whenever you want," Law took the thermometer from Heat's mouth. Kid was currently in the kitchen making coffee considering Law had left the hot drink at the café after rushing out.

Heat smiled to him, seeing a book on the arm of the chair, "So, you like hearts?"

Law eyes met the book and he nodded, "Very much." How he was having a normal conversation with someone he thought hated him was shocking. Law expected Heat to reject his friendship, nevertheless accept it. "I always wanted to be a doctor."

"SHIT!" A growl from the kitchen made Law roll his eyes. What had Kid broke now.

Nodding to Heat to show he was leaving, he adventured into his kitchen to see Kid cleaning up a spilled coffee. "I don't like this new machine." He commented and turned to face Law.

"Makes nice coffee." Law smirked, "Very. Nice. Coffee."

Kid chuckled and kissed Law; lips moving against each other slowly., hand's running up Law's sides until tickling the man under the armpit. "Kid-Stop-no" Law broke the kiss and laughed, struggling to get out of Kid's grip, "No-it tickles." The man begged and attempted to free himself.

"Oh sorry." A voice said and Kid and Law stopped at looked at the smiling Heat, "I'm going to leave so...continue."

Quick footstep and a slam of the door and Kid and Law were alone once again.

"Where's my present?" Law pouted and hugged Kid's back childishly, "Present~"

Kid rolled his eyes, walking into the living room with two cups and Law dragging behind, "Sit down and I'll get you it."

Law did as asked and sat on the sofa.

Kid placed the coffee's on the floor. He disappeared and reappeared with two small presents, one was in a box and the other resembled a piece of paper wrapped up. Law frowned slightly, he'd expect something huge but it was the thought that counted.

The redhead sat down besides Law, groaning quietly at the slight pain in his ass. He'd hoped Law liked his presents, one of them cost a lot.

Taking the first layer of wrapped paper, Law came face-to-face with a square brown box. Oh the wonders of what could be in the box. Unfolding the lid of the box, Law saw white fur. Diving a hand in, he pulled out a little white bear wearing a orange jumpsuit. It's face was happy and it was in a sit down position. "It's a small Bepo." Law commented, placing the bear on the arm of the chair.

"Well the cockblocker has a friend." Kid chuckled. The bear has took him hours to find. He had become a snob when trying to pick a present for Law.

Holding the other present, he slowly took down the wrapping paper. Two train tickets now laid in his hand. His mind was blank at why he had train tickets. Were they going somewhere?

"A spring has just opened and I was able to get us a room there,' Kid explained himself, "We never get time alone and for once I want to be with you without all the secrets so I thought maybe...if you wanted, we could go."

Law smiled slowly and rested his head on Kid's shoulder, "When does the train leave?"

"Tonight, at 11."

* * *

**A/n - Hey!**

**Chapter 8 and another person knows. Hopefully this trip to the spring won't lead to another finding out ;) **

**THANK YOU for the reviews ! **


	9. The Darling Springs

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 9 - The Darling Springs.**

* * *

A bulky blanketed of fog kissed over the deserted car park, which stood naked without cars. A light rain made the place look more magical. The small droplets hitting the glossy ground. It was nearly 11 o'clock, he checked his watch constantly to check that he hadn't missed the train.

Trafalgar Law sat at the back of a taxi, his phone in hand and excitement rushing though his veins like electricity. The grin never left his face though the drive.

Kid had gone in a different taxi as it would be safer. If someone had seen them together it would ruin the trip. And Law determined to have nothing ruin his time with Kid. The thought of being alone with Kid made him smile. Him and Kid alone. No fear of being caught by friends. Just two days in paradise. The thought was just so blissful.

The taxi pulled up in front of the train station car park. Law took out the correct money and passed it to the man. When exiting the car, he took his suitcase out the boot. Taking the white and black spotted suitcase out of the boot.

As he scanned the building in front of him, he saw a flash of red hair under the dim street lights. A body lays against the train station entrance, suitcase laying next to his feet. It was like a bad romance film, both of them caught each others eyes in the darkness. All obstacles in their ways are finally gone. Feet shuffled faster towards each other. Law felt himself running towards Kid, suitcase dragging behind and causing an annoying clatter against the stone pavement. The pitter patter of heavy boots meeting the wet puddles on the floor.. His heart throbbed in his chest as his body meant Kid's and lips met in a demanding and welcomed kiss. Law reacted quickly, surprising himself how needy he'd become. Kid suitcase slammed on the floor with Law's as they released the built up excitement. Their tongues were already involved in a battle. A hot fire of desire was building up between them. And if they didn't stop now, they would be going to a hotel room instead of the train.

Breaking away, pants of happiness echoed. Kid grasped Law's hand and his suitcase and pulled the man into the train station. No words spoken as their hunger directed them to their destination.

An explosion of glistening bright lights filled Law's eyes. He'd never been to this train station. It was huge. A glass roof was above him and arched to create a dorm shape. Many shops were around him. All still open and filled with so many people. Crowds of chatter and the distant smell of petrol made this place seemed more real. A layer of water lay over the platforms under passing people feet.

His boyfriend fingers wrapped around his own and the warmth mixed with his. Law glanced to Kid. Just at that moment he released the man had changed out of his party clothes and into a simple black t-shirt, torn dark jeans and biker boots. Once again the man refused to wear a coat or jacket. Even though it was autumn. Law bundled up with his yellow and black hoodie, spotty jeans and boots. Lastly, his hat rested on his head, like normal.

They entered platform 6, only a few people were there. None seemed to react the two men holding hands. Maybe it was just the lack of light or they just didn't care. Law and Kid walked to a metal bench that sat opposite from the train track. Kid rested down with a sigh and Law sat down beside him. Their hands stayed grasped. Travelling bags next to their feet.

A gust of wind passed them and Kid shivered. Law took note of it. They hadn't spoken yet but there was no need to. The alone showed how much excitement both men were feeling. Law just wondered what the spring would be like. He hoped they had their own personal spring so they could _truly _be alone.

It was a long, and peaceful minute before the train arrived. Kid glances to Law, the man returning the look. Swiftly, Law moved to the train and entered. Leaving Kid to follow. As soon as their feet stood inside the train, a breath of relief could be released. To say, they were actually doing this. Risking everything just to be alone, to not worry about friends catching them and to act like a real couple.

Finding their booth, Law walked in first and scanned the area; two beds either side of the room, a window in-between and the door opposite. A luggage rack was above each bed. Although not the classiest booth, it was still good. Law planted his baggage down for a second and sighed. Taking his hat off, he dropped it down on his chosen bed. Then, he picked up his suitcase and attempted to place it on the top rack. Sadly, he was too short to reach. Just as he was about to give up, two hands joined in and helped the suitcase up. A body pressing on the back of his. The hard muscles of Kid's stomach could be felt though the thin material of Kid's shirt.

When the task at hand was done, Kid quickly wrapped his arms around Law and nudged his face into the creek of Law's neck. Breathing in the man' scent. Law tilted his head slightly to see the grinning redhead. Kid raised his face to meet Law's, only to have his lips caught in a short, well needed kiss.

Their lips moved together slowly, drawing out to the last second. Law could feel Kid's heart beating. It quickening thumps matching the beats with his own. Law's hands reached up and stoked the side of the man's face. Kid responded to Law and deepened the kiss, he ran his tongue over Law's bottom lip. Worrying it for a while until Law opened his mouth. Kid swore this man was driving him insane. They hadn't spoken once to one another yet Kid couldn't stop watching Law, as if the man was talking to him. Had he gone mad?

The raven-haired boy let Kid's tongue in, the playfully muscle socialized with his own. Quickly, pale hands were adventuring around tanned skin. He lifted the hoodie and ran his fingers over the hard stomach. His hand nearly reached for the erected nipple before a knock on the door disturbed them.

"Tickets?" The man asked behind the door. Kid growled at the interruption but Law gladly went to the door. Ignoring his boyfriends new anger. Opening the door, Law frowned to the man, "Hello sir, tickets?" Law took out the tickets in his bottom pocket on his jeans and gave the man. He thanked Law and punched the tickets. Passing them back, he took his leave. "Have a good travel sir's."

Law closed the door and turned to face his partner. "So...how long does it take to get to the spring?"

"Four hours." Kid answered with a content smile. He now sat on the bed, his suitcase above on the rack. The golden stare was enchanting. Law felt himself drift forward and stand before Kid, the redhead raised his head and the smile turned to a grin. Snaking his arms around Law, the man fell down onto his lap.

The happy expression of Kid's switched to the familiar sexy smirk. Law felt his brows drop and with an annoyed voice, he pushed the redhead back on the bed, "Can't you wait until we're at the spring?"

Kid groaned disappointed and pouted like a child, "But-"

"I swear you have no self-control." Law joked and got off the man. "I'm going to bed, if you want, you could always sleep with me. And only small Bepo is here to stop you from touching me, too bad he's locked away in my suitcase."

Before Law reached his bed, Kid already pulled him back onto his own bed. Law thought Kid was after sex until the man lifted the sheet up and tucked them underneath. The wannabe doctor smiled sweetly, "I'm not sleeping with my jeans on. Take them off."

Kid did just that and took Law's shoes off then tugged the Law's and his own trousers off. Kid's finger ran under Law's hoodie and removed the yellow and black material. They now both lay on the bed only in boxers, shirts and socks. The redhead scooted himself between the wall and Law on the bed. He faced the older man, "So..."

"I never knew you liked pillow talk." Law chipped in with a chuckle. Making Kid roll his eyes.

Pulling Law closer to him, Kid kissed the man's forehead, "Shut up Law."

He did just that. The warmth extracting Kid met his own and created a pleasant feeling. Time passed and the heart beat of his boyfriend grew slow and Law knew the man had drifted to sleep, a small smile glued to his features. Law cautiously wrapped his arms around Kid, pulling himself as close as he could to the other man. Slowly, he drifted asleep.

…

The rapid movement of the train halted, Kid's body fell forward. What he expected was to meet Law's sleeping body, instead, he met the floor. Pulling up, he heard a chuckle and directed his vision to the laughing Law. The man was dressed in the same outfit he wore yesterday. "Good morning." Law laughed and helped Kid up. "The train has arrived. I asked the conductor, we have half an hour as they fill up the engine to get off the train." Standing straight, the redhead nodded and quickly dressed into his jeans. Taking a glance outside, he looked at the raising sun. His mood improved by the breath-taking sight of rays of purple and orange mixing together. "You don't have time to stare at the sun, get dressed Eustass."

Kid pouted and took a second to read the grin on Law's face. The man was happy, which was a good sign. A happy Law meant he'd done nothing wrong. Stretching his sleeping muscles, Kid yawned from the lack of sleep and took down his suitcase. Making sure to take Law's down as well. "So..." Kid started, putting on his shirt, the creamy flesh hidden away by the blasted shirt – much to Law's disadvantage, "Want to get breakfast, there's a coffee shop-"

Instantly, Law answered, "Yes." He bubbled cheerfully, "Coffee sounds good."

Kid took it as a good sign and nodded. He had researched the place they were going to beforehand, just in case. It was strange, but how much effort Kid had put into this trip, Law sworn the man was trying to impress him. Which was strange, because why would Kid need to impress him? They were already dating. In some twisted, sweet way, Law felt complemented.

Grasping both luggage, Kid walked out the small room and went to exit the train, Law following. The wannabe doctor took this moment to think about his friends. For a while, he'd been thinking of coming clean. To tell Shachi of whom his boyfriend was. For Kid to tell his friends as well. Why the sudden urge to confess? Well, Law felt worried. Something was going to happen, he knew it was. Something bad...

"You okay?" Asked a concerned Kid. Law hadn't notice but they had already gotten off the train and stood at a small coffee shop located in the train station. The night sky hung around the simple café, the aroma of coffee beans enlightening its small size. Law lead this time and went straight to the counter. Kid found a booth and relaxed.

Standing at the counter, Law felt déjà vu again. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kid frowning at his phone. Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly like he pictured, last time he was in a coffee shop, he was with Heat. What an eventful day that was. Ordering the coffee, he examined Kid closely. Narrowed brows, angry frown, dangerous eyes. Someone had pissed Kid off. Oh joy. Just then, the coffee's finished, Law took out his wallet from his jeans and handed over the money.

When reaching the table, he put down the cups and sat next to Kid, "What?" Law proclaimed. He slightly annoyed at the fact Kid was not only on his phone, but that the man was frowning for the first time since this trip begun.

Raising his phone so the screen met Law's face, the wannabe doctor read the screen.

_'6 missed calls'_

Grasping the cup, Kid drank his sweet, milky coffee and watched Law's face drain. "Off who?"

"Killer." Kid grunted and took away his phone.

Law fumbled at his cup, "Does he think something's up?"

Kid shrugged like a child and pouted, "I hope not. I don't want him ruining our time away." Kid grinned to Law and snaked his arm over Law's shoulder. Bringing the older man closer into him. Law paused for a moment, letting Kid drag him before snatching the phone from his boyfriends hand, "Hey, what are you-"

"I'm keeping this." Law purposely made a show on shoving the phone in his jeans pocket, "This way we can enjoy our selves."

Kid didn't react and let the man do as he pleased. He was fine with having his phone took off him. It was just one less thing to worry about. And it was in safe hands with Law. Drinking their coffee, Law's being still hot because he didn't have any milk or sugar, they both sprung into conversation. Law spoke about highly about the book he'd borrowed, telling Kid some facts about the heart while his boyfriend listened to the man. He wasn't that interested in hearts, not like Law. But he did enjoy watching Law's face bloom when he spoke about something he loved. This left Kid to wonder, did he have the same reaction when he talked about Law to someone. Not like he had because no one knew. And just recently Heat had found out. But that was just yesterday and that wasn't enough time for them to whack out the tea and biscuits and have a mothers meeting about Law.

The last drop of his coffee fell into his mouth and Law placed the empty cup back onto the table. His attention fully on Kid, "Shall we go? I really wanna see what the spring looks like."

"Your not expecting something amazing, right?" Kid worried. "I barely make any money and I-" His words cut short by a pair of warm lips. When Law backed away, he was grinning.

"Sometimes, you do the cutest things." Getting out the chair, Law took his luggage, "We should get a taxi, I'm not in the mood to walk."

Kid grinned and followed.

…

The taxi ride was pleasant, long but pleasant. They hadn't really spoke but just merely exchanged looks. Not until they grew closer to the spring and excitement was coursing though Law. Tree's surrounded the road and a building could be seen in the distant. Car's packed on the road and traffic was slow. But every second they got closer, the wider Law's smile grew. The entrance could be seen. At first, it appeared to be a brick wall with an arch. On it was the sign, 'Coral Relief'. At first, Law didn't know what to think. It was a wall with a sparkly sign. Not until they entered the arch and the spring revealed. And then, Law couldn't help but grin.

The trees' covered around the spring/hotel. It looked like a huge traditional Japanese house; beautiful yet magical. On the right side was a huge river; it was covered in flowers and the most colourful fish lived inside. On the left side was the car park, which was boring and Law didn't take any notice of it. This place was just too much to describe. As the car pulled up, Kid paid the man and got out first. He went to the back and took out the luggage. Law sat still in daze. He couldn't describe what he felt at this exact moment.

When his car door opened, he blinked and glanced to Kid. The redhead helped Law out the car. That was the very moment when Law went everything become...more real.

The distinctive, overwhelming smell of blooming flowers and clean, fresh river water was a refreshing and delightful smell compared to the town they lived in. The hotel stood proud, its modern look giving the impression that they belonged here. That this was their house. People rushed around them, their voices mixing with the peaceful atmosphere. Kid scooped Law's hand with his own and caressed the tattooed finger's. Law blushed slightly from the sudden action and tightened his hand on Kid's.

"Do you like it?" Kid asked nervously, wishing Law would say yes. This place had cost him a fortune.

Law face dropped. There feet met the front of the hotel. "Like?" He growled and nearly caused Kid to jump out his skin. Then there was a smirk. He walked in. The entrance met his expectations. The traditional yet modern look matched the Japanese theme. It was a breath-taking sight to see. Everything looked brand new; the chairs, tables and even the people, strangely. "This is astonishing."

Kid breathed out a happy sign of relief. As long as Law likes it, he couldn't care about anything else. Like said, he'd become a snob when looking for Law's birthday presents – counting this as Law's present. "You think cause it's nearly five in the morning this place would be dead."

Shrugging, Law pointed to the busy front desk, "Let's book in, I want to see the room you've gotten me."

Kid rolled his eyes playfully and nodded.

…

"Well, that took ages." Kid barked, holding the key tightly in a fist. It took an hour. A whole hour. It was now six, and heck, Kid felt like passing out. There suitcases had been taken to the room by the staff. After Kid begun yelling aimlessly at the shitty services. Luckily for them they didn't get kicked out. Now, they were pacing down the corridor. This hotel rooms were on the ground because each room had its own spring. But Law didn't know this yet. It was a surprise. A shitty one if Kid must admit, however, a surprise.

He'd spent a lot on this 'holiday'. The hotel and train cost a bundle. And, there was more to come. Kid had scraped money together from his weekly check that he, and most students, gained to pay for things like food and other stuff students needed. He had spent most nights eating microwave rice and noodles. Yet, it was worth it. The look on Law's face when they entered would forever be burnt in the back of head.

The traditional slide door stood before them. Placing the key into the lock, Kid glanced to his boyfriend, who was just inching to go in and see the room. Purposely, he took his time. Twisting the key the wrong way to further annoy his shorter boyfriend.

"Hurry." Grunted Law, unimpressed.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Kid teased and with a quick jerk, the door unlocked. He slid it open and revealed the room. And what a room it was. The room filled with a warm glow. The futon was in the middle of the room, it was large and plain. There was a potted plant in each corner and a drawer. As Law stood inside the room, he heard running water and glanced to the side where the another open door was. And there was their spring. It was outside and exquisite. It was just like Law imagined. It was wide open spring, rocks dotted around. Around it was a fence to give them privacy. Also, the roof stretched out to cover the spring. He heard the door close behind him and Kid's foot steps stop behind him.

"Do you like it, Law?" Kid asked cautiously and wrapped an arm around Law's stomach.

The wannabe doctor nodded, "Perfect."

When they were about to continue, an annoying buzzing in Law's jumper pocket made the older man bounce away from his lover, "Shit." He grunted and took out his phone. "My phones dead."

"Didn't you charge it?"

"I forgot." Law sighed, "I didn't even bring the charger."

Kid gave Law a hopeless look, sometimes even Trafalgar Law wasn't perfect. "Never mind. You're going to be too busy to use your phone anyway." Kid dragged Law back into another embrace.

Law agreed with the man, "So, mega bucks, you taking me out for breakfast?" Nudging his head upwards to met Kid's higher height, he met the grinning face of his boyfriend.

"I never knew you were such a bitch."

"Aw, you compliment me so much. Stop it before I get a big head." Cooed Law and broke the hug to see how comfy the futon was. He relaxed back on the bed and felt the soft mattress. He could just sleep. Closing his eyes, Law relaxed and arched his back like a cat. He could sure in Hell get used to this. Being pampered.

Kid cracked a joke - he watched the older man shuffle around on the bed before talking, "You already have a big head, _**darling**_." The redhead took out his wallet from his pocket and checked his money. Well, he had enough for breakfast, dinner and tea. When he was about to speak once more, he heard soft snores and glanced to Law. The idiot had fallen asleep. Going to the bed, Kid took Law's hat of his head and felt the soft dark blue spikes.

Putting the hat next to Law on the futon, Kid wondered of to go get some breakfast. He was sure Law would want some when he woke up.

* * *

**A/n - This is chapter had been split into two. It's for the best ;)**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. :') **


	10. Boasting

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 10 - Boasting.**

* * *

Pacing down the hallway, Kid passed people like a vicious tiger. His eyes glowing in rage. He thought the reception was bad, the hotel's café was worse. First he had to wait for them to take his order, that took about an hour, then they had to make it. That took another hour. After that, it took a long time to get out the stupid room. Two hours he spent trying to get breakfast. By now it around about eight o'clock. Everyone was waking up and venturing down for breakfast. Getting in Kid's way. The worse part. And it was worse than waiting two hours for food. Was some asshole had the nerve to walk into him and spill coffee down his shirt. Oh, and the idiot just walked away. Like it never happened. Kid was fuming, he was covered in hot coffee, had his hands full with food. And the rest of the people staying in this hotel were a pack of morons. At least Kid had Law. That's what he kept saying to himself. He was on a trip with Law, _his_ boyfriend. No one could take away that from him. No one. Not even Killer.

When he came back to the room, Law was still sleeping peacefully, Kid went to his boyfriends side and planted down the coffee and food. It took all his willpower to leave the man alone and not get into bed with him. Sadly, he was still covered in coffee. So, he went to change. Drinking his coffee as he did so.

_He was pushed harshly against the bathroom wall. Warm hand's digging under his jeans and revealing his pert bottom. "I want you so badly." A voice growled, biting his ear lope. "Your so naughty Law." He was spun around, a bolt of electricity rushed though his system as his boyfriends eyes met with his own. Without further ado, his legs were picked up and spread like a common whore across the wall, and then his lover begun to press into him...slowly..._

The hot dream popped like a bubble in a bath of realism, he opened his eyes and revealed the sunny glowing room. For a moment, he had no idea where he was. The distant smell of rich coffee, luscious fresh baked bread and sizzling bacon wasn't something he normally woke up to. Even when he slept at Kid's, never did it smell so amazing. Ordinarily, it was just the smell of Kid and musky sweat - which was because of what they had done the night before. So, you can see why Law was puzzled about his surroundings.

Law body was on fire. That dream...was hot. His body was aching in desire. Not only that, he could feel the familiar hardness downstairs. Just perfect.

Peeking a eye around the room, Law saw his boyfriend drinking a cup of coffee while searching his suitcase. The man had his shirt off, a great advantage for Law. Then, Law noticed how the light outside had brightened, this could only meaning he'd over slept. Lifting off the bed, the shuffle on the futon made Kid flinch and look at him with a smirk, "Morning, I got you a coffee and a bacon bun." He pointed to the food besides the futon. Law watched his boyfriend for a bit, seeing the man pull out a white t-shirt. The flexing abs of the body he had the pleasure of once touching. No not 'had' did. He did have the pleasure of touching his boyfriend. How he enjoyed that privilege. The hard body moving over his.

Thinking about Kid's naked body did leave him feeling a bit _hot. "_How long was I sleeping?" he seductively whispered, licking his dry lips. "More importantly. Why was I sleeping alone?"

Kid chuckled and stood up, "And I'm the one who needs self control." He commented slyly, just as his eyes met Law's. Strangely, Kid grew embarrassed under the expression of his boyfriends. The man looked so delicious – raw lust glistening in his eyes. Kid had never seen this side to his lover. He felt those two grey eyes weren't staring at him but at his chest. Soon they travelled lower.

Their gazes met and locked, Kid gasped and felt a wave of arousal erupt his body. How could just one look cause his body to yearn for Law.

"Kid~"

He gulped loudly, suddenly feeling his jeans grow incredibly uncomfortable. Law had spoken so bluntly and forceful. He was demanding Kid, not asking. Law was making it obvious what he wanted. What he needed. Stalking to the futon, Kid stood at the end, not moving one bit.

Like on que, Law shuffled over – slowly moving his body like a cat hunting it's prey. Kid cupped Law's bearded chin, rubbing his finger in the small black hairs, "Let me guess, you had a sexy dream, right?" Titling Law's head, he exposed the hungry glare.

Law hummed, "Yes. You pinned me against the wall and shoved yourself inside me." His tattooed hand fumbled with the buttons of Kid's jeans, when he felt the growing tent below his hand, he smirked achieved, "Do you feel _excited?" _

Kid growled and ran his hand up to Law's head. Making sure to brush his fingers in Law's sideburns. With a firm grip, he grasped Law's hair and pulled the man's face further up to see him, "Suck me."

"Gladly." The hot member was released from the man's boxers. The hot, meaty flesh bobbed in Law's face. A few drip extracting from the sore tip. Holding the base in a tight grip, Law licked the tip like a kitten drinking milk. His eyes kept locked with Kid's, consuming the lust.

His pale finger latched harder on Law's poor head, encouraging the older man to do more than lick. Yet, Law ignored the silent request and licked down a vein on Kid's cock. Which gained a happy moan. Smalls licks and even tender bites went down the aching cock. In time, licking wasn't enough for Law. He wanted to taste Kid. So positioning his mouth at the tip, he inserted the thick member into his tight, wet mouth. His tongue instantly swirling around the begging red tip. Kid hand tightened and Law knew the man was enjoying it. Soon, Law begun to pump his head, making sure his hand followed to spread the wetness. He sucked onto Kid softly, allowing himself to move as well.

Kid moaned loudly, signalling he was reaching his limit. The hot cave of his lover was just unbearable. And with Law looking at him the way he was, he knew it was a matter of time.

"Oh fuck~" Kid hissed and gently thrust his hips to met Law's sped. The wannabe doctor purred and watched Kid's face react to the vibration. "Stop doing that or I'll-" Law cut of the man's words by beginning to suck harder. "Oh God~"

Law knew what to expect and pulled back slightly of the cock, he left the tip inside so he could get all of Kid's substance. No need to make a mess on the new sheets. In a flash, Kid howled in utter pleasure and freed himself into Law's waiting mouth.

The release was swallowed in one thick gulp. Law couldn't resist licking his lips to savour the last salty drops. Just as Law was about to speak, he was dragged up and caught in a demanding kiss. Kid quickly pulled away afterwards, but he did leave Law speechless. "In the spring. Now." He insisted. His eyes just as needy as his voice.

The older man nodded and begun to undress. Sex, how fun. Their lips met into a intense kiss. Pale fingers traced down Law's back and rested down on his bottom. There, Kid pulled Law closer and felt how hard his partner was. Tongues battled harshly together. Hot passion burning their flesh. Everything would of furthered if they weren't disturbed by a loud ringing.

The older man narrowed his brows and brook away from his boyfriend. Reaching for his pocket, he took out Kid's phone. His fiery mood had switch instantly to annoyance. The caller ID showed it was Killer once more and Law nearly threw the phone at the wall, "Will he just leave you alone. What a rigorous bastard." Law barked with anger. Dare he say he felt a string of jealously. Killer might be Kid's friend...yet the man was constantly calling the redhead. Those words Kid had said, 'I wanna be alone with you', well Law felt that was just bullshit.

"Calm down Law, he probably wants to know where I am. Give me the phone and I'll talk to him." Demanded Kid as he flexed his hand towards Law.

The wannabe doctor slammed the phone in Kid's hand in and growled, "Fine. Talk to Killer, I'll fuck off in the shower." With that he went to leave. Again, Law felt the twist in his stomach. Although, he shouldn't be angry about Killer and Kid yet, Killer had just broke up their moment. Why did he feel that Killer was part of this deal. _Date Kid and get Killer for free. _How it pissed Law of to know that some blonde freak had more control over his boyfriend. Kid was his and he refused to share. He might be sounding a bit jealous but this anger had been bubbling for a long time. Law couldn't help but remember the time when he was on the phone to Kid and as soon a Killer arrived, Kid ended the call. Even though, Law could understand that maybe this was because he wanted to keep their relationship a secret, he still felt offended – Now and back then.

As he went to go in the shower, storming passed the bed and suitcase, slamming his feet to the ground in anger. He was pulled back into a embrace. Two arms wrapped protectively around him. Stopping him in his tracks. "Eustass-" A pale hand crawled down Law's stomach. Stroking the soft tanned skin.

"Law." With that single word, Law felt his heart speed up, he blushed as the softness of Kid's voice. The way Kid whispered into his ear as he touched his skin. The redhead slowly turned Law around and the confused grey eyes met the fearing yellow eyes. Kid had a reputation of being a asshole. Horrible. Dickhead. Yet...Law stared into those eyes and didn't see anything like that. He didn't see a man who wanted to hurt him. Or a man who hated him. He saw Kid. Eustass Kid. His boyfriend.

Kid scooped Law up, their eyes never leaving one another, and spread the man on the bed. With small touches Kid touched down Law's trembling body. The erection was still compressed in his jeans. Kid's hand unbuckled the belt and with a quick pull, it was thrown somewhere in the room. Now the jeans were tucked down in a slow movement, as soon as they ended half way down his thighs, his cock sprung out swollen and ignored. The tip was bright red in frustration and dripping in need. Spreading his legs open, Law let Kid sink in between him and press his body onto his, while leaving space for Law's erection.

Kid grinned at Law before grasping the shaft in his hand and pumping it in a normal pace. His fingers were lightly wrapped around Law, but ever so often, he pressed his thumb down on the head and caused Law to moan softly.

While, Kid's hand fastened up, he lowered down and caught Law's lips in a tender and thoughtful kiss. Steadily, his tongue traced Law's upper lip, letting Law feel the strange tingling growing. Soon, his body dotted in goosebumps as he felt himself fall deeper into a world of pleasure. A long moan exited him and vibrated into Kid's mouth. The hand had grown faster. So fast that Law knew his release was soon. Breaking the kiss, Law thrust into Kid's hand and wrapped his arms securely around his boyfriend.

A breathless moan ripped out his throat as hot spurts of cum decorated Kid's hand and Law's stomach. When the wannabe doctor came from his high, he felt Kid move his lips to his ear and whisper, "Law."

…

"Isn't it a bit big?" The charming voice of the wannabe doctor declared as he showed off his new dark blue and white yukata. It had a white leopard head from the base of the yukata to the thin white belt. Kid's was dark red but with a dragon instead of a leopard. Law's was a bit big a for him. It hung slightly down his shoulders and revealed too much tanned skin. However, Law loved it. He'd never really had a yukata before so this was new to him. They'd been provided by the hotel as a welcome gift. Because of their previous activity, which didn't involve sex (that's for tonight) Kid had announced that he'd booked them a place in a fancy restaurant. How spoilt Law felt.

Kid was on the bed wearing his yukata, head hanging slightly off the end, looking at his boyfriend like he was food. To Kid, Law looked hot with the yukata barely hanging on him. It was shocking how after jerking Law off he didn't further the activity. But, even he knew that they should go have food. Considering Law's food had gone cold and was now laying in the bin. "You look good." Kid purred flirtatiously. Licking his lips to prove how delicious Law looked. The caramel tinted skin was to die for.

Law laughed and gave Kid a warm smile, "No, no mister Eustass. My body is still recovering from your killer grip." He teased harmlessly, adjusting his yukata. With a quick turn, he went to the bed and signed at the pale blob laid on the bed, "What am I going to do with you?" He said hopelessly.

"Feed me. Love me. Never leave me" Kid sung, saying a quote from a film. He had a cheeky grin. One that teased his sexy boyfriend. Raising a hand, he lowered Law down into a kiss.

When the kiss broke, Law answered, "You cook better."

"I know. But you have the ready cook meals you can shove in a microwave." Kid wise-cracked and sat up.

Law shrugged his boyfriends comment off, it might be true but he was never going to admit all the food he'd ever made were microwaveable. Looking up to the taller man, the wannabe doctor took the lead, "Shall we go, I wanna see the food."

"Ladies first." Kid scooted the the other man forward. Law scowl but Kid was grinning to even notice or care. Law went to the door and took out the key, meanwhile Kid put something into his pocket.

Before Law could be shoved out the door, he switched their places and kicked his boyfriend out the door. Kid had said ladies first.

When the door closed behind them, they were not alone any more. People took no notice as they passed. It was just two men. Law glanced to Kid who was locking the door, sweeping his eyes slowly – fluttering his thick eyelashes bashfully. He wanted to tease Kid. To make the man yearn for his attention.

The simple action caused a stir in Kid's stomach. Just a smile flirty action would awaken his body with a fire. As soon as he took the key from the hole, he placed it in one of the yukata pockets and grasped Law's hips and pulled there hips together. "Fucking tease."

"Whatever do you mean Eustass-Ya?" Law purred sinfully, shaking his little butt under Kid's harsh hands. They gained a couple of looks, which made Kid frown but Law soon distracted the man with his mouth. Kissing Kid on his neck, "There just jealous cause you get my ass and they don't."

Kid rolled his eyes and broke away from the man, "Shall we eat?"

"Me or the food. Cause I wouldn't mind either." Law flirted. He couldn't help it. Kid looked so sexy in the yukata. The pale skin was so creamy...God! They'd just been in this place for a couple of hours and Law couldn't help but fantasize about Kid.

The restaurant matched the hotel. It was elegant, spotless and expensive. It had a bar in one corner and relaxing music playing. Just as Kid notcied the food, he felt another hole burn in his pocket. He swore if he didn't love Law so much he would force the man to pay. But, it was Law's birthday present. So, Kid kept his comments to himself. The waiter bought them to a two seat table. He gave them menus and left. Kid slumped down and begun to read the food. Law gracefully planted himself down and read the menu. He took his time to look around the room. No one he knew was here. Nor did anyone pay attention to them.

"I want a burger." Kid grunted as he read the words. Why did they have to but onions in burgers? Not like anyone wanted them. If he wanted onions, he'd order onions. Stupid posh restaurants.

Laughing, Law commented, "A burger? Your such a cheap date."

"Two burgers then." Kid raised his hand and waved over the waiter. The man was dressed in a suit and looked posh. He stopped at the side of the table and looked at Kid then Law.

"Sirs?"

Kid smirked in amusement, 'sir' he felt posh, "Two burgers without fucking onions, a cappuccino and a coke." The waiter nodded and written down the order. When done he quickly retreated out of sight.

Law scowled at the fact Kid ordered his meal but at least he was getting coffee considering his had gone in the bin cause it was cold. God he hated cold coffee. "What if I wanted something more expensive?"

"No. Your costing me too much." Kid frowned.

"You don't have to keep spending on me." Law actually felt guilty that Kid was wasting his money on him. "I'll pay for my own-"

"No! I want to spoil you." Kid protested. Slamming his hand down on the table.

Law shrugged, "Okay, do as you please. I am glad your getting me a coffee, I still taste your sperm." The urge to say that out load shocked Law. Why he needed to state that fact was puzzling. At least now people were looking. Law was smirking and Kid was laughing. It was just at that very moment that the waiter dropped by once more with the drinks. He placed the cup of coffee gently in front of Law and the glass of cold coke in front of Kid. Without much reason to stay he left. Law drank the hot coffee slowly, his eyes staying connected with Kid's. He knew to well as soon as the cup was back on the table Kid was going to say something.

And when the cup landed down, Kid spoke, "Normal people use mouthwash."

"I've never been normal. You should know that." Declaring proudly, Law ran his finger over the edge of the froffy cup, the cream bubbles staining his tanned skin. Placing it into his mouth, he licked away the bubbles and admired the taste of coffee. "I wonder if our foods done, I'm hungry."

…

Thinking back, it might have been a bad decision for Law to of do, even though it was the right thing to do. After there surprisingly tasty burgers, Law had ordered Kid a cake. The man had a sweet tooth and chocolate made Kid melt. So a chocolate fudge cake seemed perfect as a thank you present. Until it came to the table...and took up most of the space of the small table. The cake was a huge circle, topped with chocolate flakes. Kid's eyes popped out his head when it landed on the table. Grasping in needed air, the redhead gave a disbelieved look to Law then back to the cake, "But it's your birthday?"

The wannabe doctor laughed and rolled his eyes slowly, "I hate cake. Anyway, it's for you, it's a thanks, I guess. For this...the trip...and everything else." Law blushed, his cheek turning pink. His misty grey eyes darting away from Kid's. A wave of embarrassment swept over him. Kid was grinning happily. He just loved Law's face when it lit up, the man looked so cute.

Digging a fork in, Kid picked up a piece of cake and ate it slowly. He tasted the amazing flavours coursing in his mouth. Another bite and another, the large cake grew smaller and smaller. Law watched with amusement as Kid chomped away at the cake, his face as happy as a child. Cake stuck to the sides of his purple lipstick. Kid dropped the fork with a grin, the cake was gone in seconds.

"Your such a child." Law mocked and wiped away the chocolate stuck to Kid's face with a napkin. Kid went into his wallet and laid out the correct amount of money. The waiter returned to get the plates and receive the bill. The couple gave one another a look before leaving. Kid had offered to wonder around and see what this place offered. Law had merely agreed.

They begun to walk down around, Kid was amazed by the huge fountains but Law was more interested in Kid. It was strange. Yet, this felt good to Law. Being with Kid alone, having meals, made him feel more in a relationship. It was strange, butterflies in his stomach. Of course, he felt nervous. They might have been together for a long time but that didn't excuse the fact that he could still get embarrassed.

For some reason, Law saw the need to have Kid's hand within his own, like a couple days back when they were at the park. It had also been the place when Kid so happily screamed his love for Law. Dropping some hints, he brushed the side of his hand against Kid's. The man seemed to be unaffected and continued to walk. Law felt like hammering a sign in his boyfriends face so the man realized what he was trying to do. Some might question why Law didn't just hold Kid's hand himself, well, Law didn't want Kid to give him the 'what the hell?' look which would totally ruin the moment. Once more, he touched Kid's hand briefly, even lingered his fingers for a moment.

Feeling the cold digits touch his hand made Kid jump out his skin. Sometimes he wondered why Law had such cold hands. Then, Kid detected the slight blush growing on Law's features. It was quite obvious why Law's hand had accidentally rubbed against his own. Being as kind as Kid was, the younger man grasped Law's hand and pulled the wannabe doctor closer. Kid couldn't help himself from making Law more embarrassed, "You know, if you want to hold my hand, you could just ask. I'm sure I would let you."

Chuckling, Law excused Kid and answered back, "Now why would I ask to hold your hand. I don't know where its been."

Kid knew where one hand been, between Law's legs holding the man's shaft. To say this out loud, would just been inappropriate, so more a reason to say it, "The hand your currently having the delight of holding had once been clenching around your own cock. Making you moan like a bitch, if I recall." He spoke loudly, making people stop and stare.

A explosion of red spread on Law's face as he tensed and clenched Kid's hand harder, "Kid!" He yelped.

"Hey, I could say more-"

"No, shut up." Giving up with the dodgy looks, Law stormed away from Kid in anger. He tried to remember where their room was. Sometimes, Kid was such a dickhead. Embarrassing him on purpose. Was this just some game to see how much he can piss Law off? Well it sure felt like it.

The further he walked, the more transparent it became that Law that he'd walked away from his boyfriend. They were supposed to be spending time together but Law had just ditched the man. Whatever.

Getting in the room, Law undressed quickly out the yukata and went for a dip. He was frustrated and annoyed. Maybe a soak in the spring will make his mood go away.

…

All those months, watching each other. All those times they ignored what was in front of them. One summer changed it all. Law felt as if he was blind until now. How _normal _this was. He could be himself. The mask had lifted. His life was just a blur before he'd met Kid. Met the real Kid.

The fog lifted and kissed the new night sky. The water was hot and tickled his body. His back rested on a rock – strangely it was comfy. Law had tucked himself into the warmth of the spring. Relaxing softly. Kid hadn't returned yet. It did make Law wonder what the hell the man was doing but the soothing water of the hot spring stopped those troubling thoughts.

Just as he begun to relax in the water, the door opened and Law tensed. So Kid was back already. That was great. And bad at the same time. With Kid back, the man might yell at Law for leaving him. But at least now Law knew the man was back and safe.

"Law?" Kid called out and walked in the room with the spring. Law glanced over his shoulder and waited for the man to answer. Kid tensed and grew nervous, "Look. I'm sorry. I was teasing. I don't want you to be angry with me."

The wannabe doctor sighed, "Get in the spring Kid."

Happy with the response, Kid quickly stripped and jumped into the spring besides Law. He created a small ripple of water but not enough to make Law move. The couple sat besides each other for a while in silence. It was comfortable. Like if they said a word it would ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

Except, Kid needed to say something important to Law and this seemed to be the perfect moment. The man was chilled and calm, less chance to get his head bite off, "I've been thinking for a while about something."

"Hm?" Law closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the restful water, he could just sleep again.

Kid watched Law for a moment. The man was just too beautiful. Everything about this man he loved. Maybe he was just crazy but he couldn't help but want to boast about Law, "I want everyone to know about us."

Law tensed, eyes flying open in shock. He moved away slightly and breathed out a breath he didn't even know he was holding it. Please say Kid was joking. Because Law could never ever believe the man who didn't want to tell people he was gay, wanted to admit to be in a relationship with him. "You what?"

"Law. We've been together for at least two months. Don't you want people to know? To stop hiding what we are." Kid spoke with a small growl to his voice. He was annoyed by the way Law had reacted. He was sure the man would be happy because he wanted to come 'out the closet'.

It took a moment, or two, for Law to answer. But when he did a small smile went on his face. Would it just be better for them to come clean. No one would say anything. They were scary people to piss off. Law hadn't really got any abuse about being gay off anyone except...Killer. "What about Killer?"

"What about him? If he's got a problem I'll punch him in the face."

"Kid..." Law grinned, "If you want..."

"Really?" Kid said shocked, "I mean if you wanna keep quite until your out of school that's okay with me-" Suddenly his words were cut of by a pair of warm lips. Law had thrust himself onto Kid's face to shut the man up. Law's lips tugged gently at Kid's bottom lip, begging for entrance in the hot mouth. The redhead took a moment or two to admire the softness of the man's lips and the pleasure and heat of the spring which was making his head spin. The deeper the kiss got, the harder they fell into a pit of desire. Law's tongue entered Kid's mouth in a smooth and quick flick. The wet muscle danced a dominating dance with Kid's. All while Law moved to sit on Kid's lap, his hands running up the man's face to keep Kid for moving back.

Breaking the kiss, Law removed himself panting heavily. Kid's purple lipstick staining the man's lips like a tattoo. Kid loved it when his lipstick went on Law, he got a kick out of seeing his boyfriend wearing something of his, even if it was just lipstick.

"What was that for?" Kid said breathless as he wiped Law's lips.

Law chuckled, or more like giggled, "You're so sweet sometimes."

Well that was one word Kid never thought he'd be called. Nevertheless, coming from his lovers lips, it was touching. Letting his hands wrap around Law's waist, Kid felt something poke him in the stomach. As soon as he flashed his eyes down to see what it was, Law blushed like a virgin. It became transparent what _effect _the kiss had on Law. Nervously, Law attempted to retreat.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't become shy suddenly." Kid tried to console. He gently scraped his nails down slowly, feeling Law's pert bottom in his hands. Again Kid grinned and pronounced his feelings, "I love you." He felt so proud and happy about it. He was in love and he couldn't stop admitting it.

Law blushed darker, he felt so sensitive. Why was he so God damn nervous suddenly. They'd had sex before...it was just that...one kiss from Kid had made his body exploded with desire. And those words. "Why do you keep saying that?" Law asked, "Why you keep saying you love me?"

"Because I do." Kid respond and kissed Law's naked shoulder, planting two butterfly kisses to the same spot. "I love everything about you. Your just...Law."

Crooking a brow up, Law let out a small laugh, "Who else would I be?"

"Exactly. I would never dream of being with anyone else except you." That was probably the most romantic thing that exit Kid's mouth. Yet, he didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed that he was freely saying cheesy lines. The fact was, he wasn't saying it to anyone, he was saying it to his boyfriend.

A happy sigh exited Law, "Who are you and where's my boyfriend gone?" He joked and felt a grin crack on Kid's face. The redhead lifted up and connected their eyes. Law felt his heart race at warm glaze. Gradually, fluttering his eyes close, Law lent in forward, waiting for Kid to complete the kiss. And when the man did. Law lost all his senses and melted into the man. It was breathtaking how just a small collision of lips made Law feel so...so...words could never describe how he felt. Amazing was an understatement.

Kid's finger brushed down his legs while they kissed, over the inner section of his thigh and to the hard erection that lived between. Law flinched when he felt Kid's hand wrap around him. Breaking away, Law shook his head, "No." He took Kid's hand within his own, "If we have unprotected sex in the spring, you might get pregnant."

A loud laugh erupted from Kid, "Me? I'm sure you'd get pregnant."

"Two pregnant men, oh how the magazines will go wild." The soft caress on his legs made Law moan softly, "Your very determined today."

"I want you."

Law rolled his eyes, mockingly, he stuck out his tongue "Your lucky that I'm just as turned on." He lied, he would have sex even if Kid wasn't aroused. Kid opened Law's legs wider and kissed down the man's neck, making sure to flick his tongue over the bobbing adams-apple. Leaving small bite marks over his boyfriend, Law combed back Kid's slightly wet flames. Watching the man kissing his body. By now, Kid had reached his collarbone. Nipping over the skin. Law moaned, his fingers creating hooks on Kid's head and he asked for more. And Kid gave the man more. The dusky erected nipples stood begging for Kid's mouth. Law even moved his chest up to signal what he wanted. Kid ignored the request and let his hands get to work. Digging his fingers towards Law's entrance. One digit teased him for a while before pushing in. Thus causing Law the bounce up in shock.

Kid merely chuckled before pulling out and running his fingers to Law's hips. With a sharp tug, they'd switched places. Now Law had his back on the spring wall and Kid in front of him. However, Kid refused to stay in that position and placed his boyfriend on the top of the spring. Bottom touching the pebbled surface.

The night air licked onto Law's body, it's enchanting smell of nature was drifting him deeper and deeper into another world. Soon, all he could hear was the distant sound of running water and Kid's heavy breaths as the younger man ran his fingers over his body. Finger's ghosting over each lump and bump. Law felt himself drift down, his body laying and ready. Each arm was wide and legs open to let Kid in. His head was narrowed down so slightly so he could watch his boyfriend. Kid's body pressed against Law's, he'd gotten out the spring now and joined his partner on the edge. The night sky masked a small light onto the pale body. Making Kid seem more delicious. His wet body glided gracefully over Law's, nipples barely brushing together but Law moaned.

Then they were kissing again, lips in a slow passionate dance. Law's eyes fluttered close, feeling so calm that he could just fall asleep. Nevertheless, he didn't because of the current activity.

Once again, Kid fingers ran down Law's trembling cock and to the tight entrance. He circled thing around until stopping all together and breaking the kiss. The redhead looked shocked for a moment and climbed over to his yukata and took out a small bottle of lube and a condom. When returning, he noticed something which caused him to halt. Law was laying, his legs open and his mouth breathing in short breathes. His had a trail of saliva running down his mouth and over his cheek. Eyes still closed. A pool of pre-cum was forming at his belly-button. Kid gulped, loudly, and quickly placed the lubrication onto his fingers and pushed them in. Not one, two.

"AH!" Screamed Law as he realised what had happened, it didn't hurt much, it was just the shock. Kid kissed Law on his cheek to say sorry before stretching his partner. As the finger rubbed against the walls, scissored and attempted to find the sweet spot. Law said something which made Kid lose his breath, "Kid. Please hurry, I'm going to-ngh if you don't hurry."

In a second, Kid pulled out his finger and drenched his cock in the cold liquid. He might of used to much but at that moment in time, but he was too busy focusing on Law. Not even remembering to use the condom, Kid slammed into Law without mercy. Law moaned loudly, back arching at the new instrument in him.

Kid didn't go steady or slow like Law expected. As soon as Kid felt the warmth embracing his cock, he paused. Yes paused. His whole length was inside his lover. The man he was in love with. Yet, Kid couldn't help but stare at Law eyes. The grey eyes that normally looked so bored, so lifeless. Was filled with desire, lust and love. Kid couldn't help it, but he'd wanted this for a long time. Wanted Law. He didn't know how to express his want with actions so he choose words. Again he rehearsed those three words which Law hated, "I really fucking love you." Well, nearly the three words Law hated. Now he begun to slam into Law. Bodies moving together. Whispers of moans exchanged. Their bodies created a heat and were so pressed together that a breath of air couldn't get though. Law fingers hooked at Kid's skin as Kid increased the bearable pounding. It hurt, a bit. He couldn't really focus on it while he was being kissed in such delightful ways it made his head spin.

"Kid-mmm, need to cum-ngh," Law tried to tell his lover but Kid continued to kiss him everywhere. His cock had barely been touched yet he felt the need to release building up. As if his prays had been answered, Kid straightened up, pulling Law's legs further apart and grasping the swollen ignored cock. With a couple stokes and teases, Law had melted, his full voice screaming as he was bought over the edge.

Kid followed after, giving a grunt and a whisper of Law's name. Law milked him for everything before he pulled out. Avoiding falling on his boyfriend, Kid bent his arms at the elbow and caved around Law's face, "You are just, oh fuck, amazing."

"Thank you." Law laughed and lazily kissed his boyfriend. "Now carry me to bed."

…

Morning soon came, after having another round before finally passing out, Law was first to wake, his back and bottom hurt yet he dismissed it as a good fuck. Not good, great. As he raised over the warm bed, Kid's arm slacked over his waist, Law chuckled and brushed his fingers out of the man's face. He went to wake Kid up before a annoying buzzing happened. Not caring who was calling, Law grabbed the phone out his jeans pocket , that still lay on the floor, while watching his boyfriend sleep and growled, "You better have a good reason on why your calling."

"Hello? Who the hell is this?"

"You called me asshole. Penguin? Shachi? If your playing some joke I'm not buying it. My ass hurts and I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap."

"Trafalgar Law?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

There was a silence before the other line went dead. Law frowned and threw the phone away before attacking his sleeping lover.

* * *

**A/N - The big ten o, im so happy :D ! AND 6666 words! **

**Thank you for alllll the reviews, ^.^**

**Please excuse my spelling mistakes x**

**I'm sad to say that there is just a few chapters left :'(**


	11. The Threat

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 11 - The Threat**

* * *

The phone fell to the ground in a two thumps. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. What had just been said. Please say that this was just some sick joke, that it wasn't Trafalgar Law on Kid's phone. Killer saw his phone laying on the ground, its light flickering off. It was...he'd heard Trafalgar's voice. The bastard himself. Killer couldn't breath. For a moment he had forgotten. When he remembered, it was a sharp intake that hurt the back of his throat. Moreover, an anger was growing at the pit of his stomach, threatening to spill. He knew it. He fucking knew it. The way Kid had easily went to aid Law when he was hurt, the way Kid acted when he called him Trafalgar's 'knight in shining armor'. It was obvious now. Kid is friends with the two-face, gay asshole.

For now, Killer was calm. He was in the angry mood where he let it build up, so much when it overfilled, he'd burst and scream havoc. Blood thirsty havoc. Currently, he was in Kid's apartment, the room was a mess, as if he'd gotten out of here in a hurry. Killer bit his lower lip, knowing to well where to idiot had gone to. Killer rested down on the sofa, his thoughts pounding against his head like a matching band. Slowly, he bent down and picked back up his phone. As the screen light back up in front of him, he scrolled through his contacts before calling someone.

"Hey, it's me, fuck school today met me at Kid's place...Yeah it's serious, it's about Trafalgar and Kid."

…

Penguin straightened up as he heard heavy foot steps coming up the stairs. One by one, they grew louder and louder. He exchanged a confused look with Shachi as they both sat on the ground eating lunch - letting their eyes wonder to the door of the roof. Hopefully it was Law. It must. No one else dared set foot up here after they claimed it. The footsteps halted. And a jiggle of a door. Law burst in with a grin, his hand holding hands with another. Whoever Law was holding hands was hidden by the shadow of the stairs. Penguin knew who it must be. However, Shachi was left in the cold.

It wasn't until Law walked forward a bit that Shachi saw who it was. Eustass Kid was wearing a nervous grin as he tightly held his partner's hand. It was a small awkward silence before Law spoke, "Hey."

Penguin got up off the ground, leaving his sandwich in the plastic case. "Hey Law. Erm...Hi Kid."

"Hi." Kid grunted and directed his stare away, making sure not to see the confused look of Shachi. This was a bad idea. Really bad. They'd just arrived back and changed into their uniforms when Law suggested going to school and surprising Shachi and Penguin. Stupidly, Kid had agreed because Law had a cute smile and he couldn't say no. In all fairness, when Trafalgar Law hugs you suddenly and begins to kiss up your jaw. You wouldn't be able to say no. Kid felt weak that Law could so easily manipulate him. But fuck, Law was hot so it didn't really matter.

Shachi instantly stood, sandwich still in his mouth, "What the hell?" He mumbled – mouth full of food.

A wave of silence made Law feel anxious. Shachi had his brows raised at the fact Eustass Kid was on their turf. Also, he was holding Law's hand. Penguin already knew so wasn't so bothered. He just wished Law would say it in a way that wouldn't upset Shachi.

"Shachi. This is the guy I'm fucking."

Penguin face palmed and sighed loudly, "You could have said it any other way."

"Now where's the fun in that. I'm only stating the obvious," Law teased and went to Shachi side, seeing the man tense as he stood before him. Law expected the worse from Shachi. Maybe a few curses and a fallout between them. But what he hasn't expected was the man to laugh. Yes laugh.

"I knew it!" He roared, "I knew it was going to happen."

Law and Kid's faces dropped at the laughing man as he continued to hysterically joke around at the fact. It was very unwelcoming to Law to have someone, who he's been lying to about his relationship, to burst out in a laughing fit. "I fail to see how it's amusing." Law growled. He was in a happy mood, just angry that Shachi was laughing at him.

Shachi officially dropped his sandwich on the ground and attempted to pull himself together, "You must think I'm stupid if I didn't notice all those _stares _towards one another." The man admitted with a smirk. Law exchanged a look with his boyfriend. "Thanks for telling me."

"Hold on." Kid cut in before the other two, knowing he could be blunt because Shachi wasn't his friend, "You knew? How?"

Shachi grin slipped, "It's really obvious." Shachi remembered back to earlier times that he caught Law staring at Kid. He never seen someone look so happy. He wasn't the one bit angry with the pairing. No. He was happy. Happy Law had fallen for someone. If that was Eustass Kid then who cared. The one thing that worried him was Killer. Shachi saw the way Killer acted about Law sexuality. What he wondered was how he felt about Kid being gay. "How did Killer react when you told him."

Kid stirred for a moment, "We haven't told him..."

"Seriously? What the hell? Do you know how he's going to react!" Penguin barked and clenched his fist. Law found it suspicious how Penguin was quick to argue. Especially the way it had angered the man.

"Why do you care?" Commented Law, crossing his arms and narrowing his brows. Penguin was acting funny and Law didn't like it.

Penguin shrugged his shoulders, "I don't...You seen the way he acts, I don't want you to get hurt."

Kid quickly responded to that, "I would never let anyone hurt Law." He even made sure to step before Law. The wannabe doctor hopelessly smiled at the dominating and protective side of his lover. A warmth built up in the core of his stomach. Untangling his arms, he touched Kid's shoulder and the redhead flinched. "And I mean it."

Penguin rolled his eyes – he was still in doubt over the relationship. He knew Law cared about Kid, greatly. But he was worried..."Whatever Eustass, I'll believe it when I see it."

…

"Let me get this right, you called Kid only to get Trafalgar?" Wire rehearsed as he paced around Kid's small apartment, trying to avoid the messing Kid had created. The redhead really needed to start cleaning up around here. It's a mess.

Killer was still on the sofa, this time holding his phone in a tight grip. Inside his head was going metal. He couldn't stop thinking about Kid and Law. It made him sick to think they were friends. All this time he thought they hated each other. It was a lie. A big lie. Killer hated being lied to.

Killer eyes snapped to Heat whom stationed himself behind Wire, he looked really guilty – like he'd just eaten the last cookie. Wire made sure to get in Killer's eyesight to stop the intense glare, "Maybe Law found Kid's phone? You know how clumpy Kid is." He reasoned. Heat still hiding behind him like he had something to hid. Like a secret. Or the truth.

Killer shook his head, "Out of all the people, why the fuck would Trafalgar Law have Kid's phone. You know why. I know why. They're fucking friends. He's been with the bastard since summer and he's been seeing him behind our backs. Can't you remember on Trafalgar's birthday, Kid was optional sat next to him. I was sure they were having a conversation. Probably mocking me. 'Stupid Killer' well laughs on them. When I see that gay bastard I'm going to...I'm going to." The phone that once was in Killer's hand snapped in half. Breaking into pieces and laying on the floor. The blonde's face was lit in anger. His eyes deadly. It was building inside him. The rage. The hate. Killer was going to explode and Wire knew it.

"Killer calm down." Heat begged and pushed passed Wire to Killer's side, "Please, Law isn't worth this."

Killer snarled, seeing something in Heat's eyes, "You know something, don't you?" He snatched Heat by the collar and bought the man's face close – so close their noses touched. "Tell me what you know!" He screamed.

Heat body shook as he whimpered, "I don't know anything; let go."

"Liar!"

The hand tightened so much Heat felt himself choke for air. Luckily, Wire pushed Killer off him, Heat falling to the ground. "Killer! Calm the flying fuck down. Don't you dare take you anger out on Heat."

Killer smirked – a sick twisted smirk that only reeked trouble. He knew something. A broken clog in his brain got removed and replaced by a new set of knowledge. In a flash the man was on his feet and to the door. "Ha. You'll see. When I return I'll have the truth! Even if I have to crave it out of Kid's broken hand."

Wire swallowed thickly; not knowing if he should believe Killer. Bending down to aid Heat, he saw the man shiver at the touch. "Are you okay?" Wire helped Heat onto his feet.

Heat body shook as he nervously sighed, "I'm f-fine."

"What do you know?" Wire asked calmly, making sure to help Heat to the sofa to cool down.

Heat looked to Wire then to the door. Killer had gone now. Disappeared. Opening his mouth, he choked for words before shaking his head, "I promised Kid and Law-"

"Their in a relationship aren't they?" Wire said seriously. As if he'd already known.

Heat eyes widened, "Wire-" He stopped and breathed in a soft sob, "I'm so sorry, I would have told you but-"

Wire smiled, "Shhh, it's not your fault. You kept your word to Kid." Ruffling the blue hair, he saw Heat smile lightly. Wire had no problem with Kid and Law being together. He really couldn't careless. If Kid was happy, then he was happy. The fact that Law was a man never really bothered him. Nevertheless, he couldn't stand here being all happy for Kid. Killer was on a spree and he knew that Kid's boyfriend was on top of the list.

"What's he going to do when he finds out?" Heat stressed.

Wire frowned. He was worried. For Kid's sake. And Killer's.

* * *

**A/n - This must be the shortest chapter I've ever written. For that, I'm sorry. But, God. Were nearly in the climax of the story. (Hahaha, climax. I'm so dirty minded. I still can't get over that I have '69' reviews.) **

**The next chapter might be a little late. I have Exam's to study for and have no time to write. But! I'll find time!**

**By the way, I have a question 8)...**

**_Whatever should be in Law's guest room?_**

**Just answer in your reviews. Thank you xxx **


	12. Law's Mistake

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 12 - Law's Mistake**

* * *

The heat of the city had reached the small school, and more importantly, the roof. Lunch was nearly finished. Strangely, Kid had got involved in a conversation with Shachi about simple school things. Like teachers they didn't like. They both sat on the floor while Shachi eat his sandwich. Law was talking to Penguin while they looked over the banister of the roof. Penguin was frowning where as Law was smiling while watching his boyfriend.

"You really do like him don't you?" assumed Penguin as he took in a deep breath to relax himself. It was just now he'd realized the true effect Eustass Kid had on his friend. Law appeared to be loved up to the max. The love sickness extracting off the man.

Shining grey eyes raised to Penguins and he burst out with a grin, "I do."

Kid stood up and waved to Shachi, Law snapped back to his boyfriend and Kid smiled, "I'm going to find Heat, I'll be right back." He wanted to at least say hi to the man. And Wire. And hopefully Killer. Maybe...he could tell Killer if he saw him. Closing the gap between him and Law, he planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend check before whispering into his ear, "Thanks."

Not knowing why Kid had thanked him, Law went to talk however, his boyfriend just smiled nervously before retreating away down the stairs. Shachi continued to sit on the floor – now relaxing back at glazing up at the clouds. "He's okay when you get past the scary look."

"I know."

Penguin let the frown lip for a second and a small satisfied smile curved on his lips at the dreamy look in Law's eyes. It was short-lived when he remembered back to a fact that was painfully slapping him in the face, "Law, I must warn you about Killer-"

"What is your problem with him?" Law snapped in, "I don't care about Killer."

"Maybe you should." Was Law unaware of this man's anger. They'd known Killer for years. They'd seen the way he acted...he knew how to fight to well. And so did Law. "How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out his best friend is dating **you.**"

Law lip twitched, "What are you implying."

"Sometimes you're so insensitive. Have you not noticed the way Killer always tries to be better than you?"

He stumbled for words. For a smart man, Law had no idea what Penguin was getting at. The man adjusted his hand and looked coldly out to sky, making sure to avoid contact.

"Ever since we started school here, it's been a battle between you and Killer to see who is superior. Friends. Looks. Brains. Strength. You joined a club, he joined a club. You cut your hair, he got his hair cut. It went on for an entire year before..."

"Before Kid entered this school." Law sounded distant, like he was forming a jigsaw of information within his head. Was that why Killer was always so angry? Because he was jealous.

"Kid got kicked out of his past school for violence. He was joined by Heat." Penguin went on. Law seemed to puzzle together on what Kid had said before. About Heat being in trouble and him helping out. He never remembered Kid had been expelled for helping a friend. "Killer obviously brain-washed him into thinking you were his rival. It worked for years I must say. Although Kid never seemed to show the same hate towards you. I'd say he enjoyed insulting you and 'ruffling your feather's'. On the other hand, Kid never followed the same pursuit as Killer. He was different. Loud. Annoying. And too confident. Kid's not afraid of doing the impossible. 'A smug bastard' you used to call him. To say, Killer finally had one up on you by being friends with the feared Eustass Kid. Well...that was before you've became closer to Kid then Killer could ever dream of. By you being Kid's boyfriend, you've once again shown that you are better than Killer. But I doubt Killer's going to hold out any longer."

Never would Law of known of the years of battling him and Killer did. He never really cared for being better than anyone. Maybe that's why Killer was so angry. Law frowned deeply. He felt pity for the blonde. Killer has to be angry and it was Law's fault. "I'm going to met him." Lucky for Law he still had Kid's phone.

Penguin was took back by Law's words, he however knew how to answer, "Are you stupid? Your walking into a death trap!"

"You just said it. I'm the reason Killer's fucked up. I've practically wiped his face in my achievement while he plays second best. What's worse is that he's always hated my guts because I'm gay. And guess what I do, go steal his best friend!" Law took out Kid's phone and search though the contacts for Killer's number, "Promise me you won't tell Kid. You too Shachi. I know you've listened. If Killer wants a fight it's between me and him, not Kid."

Shachi got up and nodded, "I promise."

"Penguin?"

The bird names man nodded, "I promise."

Law turned on his heel and went to leave, he glanced back to Penguin who was shaking his head. With a nervous smile, he raised the phone to his ear and spoke, "Killer. It's Law. Let's met."

…

Kid searched the dinner hall, the garden, the toilets and even the smoking area but he just couldn't find Heat, Wire or Killer. Maybe they were off. But he found it strange that all off them were off. Storming down the hallway, he cursed when remembering Law had his phone. What if Killer called and Law mistake Kid's phone as his own? Killer would be furious and probably start questioning why Law had his phone. Nevertheless, Kid couldn't think like that now. Passing though a group of people, they all were gossiping about something. Kid took no notice.

It felt weird to be in school again after being away. Like in the morning when he just shaved and he walked outside and the cold air hit him. Weird. Pushing passed more people, he heard a boy yell 'fight' and all the student begun to pile out the opposite way to Kid. The redhead would loved to go see the fight. Two people kicking the shit out of each other was always a laugh. Him and Killer always had fun making bets on who would win. Kid always won. As the students begun to push into him to get out the back door of the school. Kid attempted to get though so he could get to the front doors. This caused a fuss.

After a couple of yells, Kid smoothly got to the front doors and exited the school. A few students passed to get to the back of the school. Making Kid wonder who the hell was fighting. Must be two tough students if it was creating this kind of audience.

Running towards him, Heat and Wire panted heavily and gave Kid a bewildered look, "Where's Killer?" Wire asked, a bit pissed and annoyed. He took in a breath of air before grabbing Kid by the collar, "Where the hell is Killer?"

Kid snarled, "Like fuck I know, I've tried to find you three all lunch, where the hell you been?"

Heat eyes widened, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Fucking hell Kid. Killer knows! He fucking knows. The bastards gone on a killing spree for your boyfriend." Wire yelled, face turning red and he looked around the for Killer, "Where's Law?"

Kid couldn't take in all the information, his mind was going blank from over use, "L-law? On the roof..." In a hurry, Kid ran to the stairs that lead to the roof. Heat and Wire were close behind. When the door smashed open. He was met with Shachi and Penguin. But no Law, "Where's Law?"

"Erm..." Shachi fumbled.

"Him and Killer are at the back of the school fighting. If you come here you can see them." Penguin said bored. He even pointed for the three men to look – Killer and Law stood facing each other. They hadn't moved yet. "No point trying to stop it Eustass. Law doesn't want you to get involved."

"Well fuck that-Hey!" Heat stood before Kid, stopping his tracks, "Heat?"

"Listen Kid."

The redhead stopped and narrowed his brows, "I don't understand..."

"Nor does Law -you two are very destructive. Your relationship was bound to hurt somebody." Penguin answered, not even bothering to look at Kid.

Something inside Kid split a bowl of anger towards this man. Penguin had been pissing him off. "What is your problem? Why do you hate me so much? We've never talked or even breathed next to each other."

Penguin snapped his face to Kid, with a finger, he pushed Kid back, "Because you disgust me. Law doesn't deserve you. He deserves someone who would treat him right. Not some big, red-haired, fucking asshole like yourself."

Kid took Penguins finger off him and frowned – he knew something was wrong. "Your worried that I'll hurt him, aren't you? I would never dream of hurting Law. I love him." All the men on the roof stilled at Kid's words. "And I can't watch him and my best friend fight, so I'm going. You can all stay up here all I care, but I refuse." Heat's hand retreated and Kid left. Leaving the four men to think what to go.

…

A kick went flying to the right side of Law's head, only missing by an inch. Killer had done it on purpose. Trying to prove a point. The slash created a small gust of wind to tickle Law's cheeks. Not amused, Law eyes slowly moved to the foot as Killer stood scowling, fist clenched and body shaking in anger, "You couldn't help yourself, you slut. You just have to dig you finger nails into everything that is mine." Killer fumed in venom. He was blinded with rage at Law. This man had stolen everything from him. And now. He was stealing his best friend. Returning his foot to the ground, Killer collided his fist into Law's stomach, a gawk exiting the younger man as the pain erupted within him.

Law had his normal bored expression as he recovered, "Killer why don't we talk in private..." He stared around to the crowd of students gathering around. Wanting to not cause a scene and attract attention. The blonde laughed dryly and pushed Law's body back, making him tumble over. The wannabe's back was sore from last night, and he lacked energy.

"Fuck no. This is happening here. I want everyone to know your dirty little secret." Killer continued to laugh and mock his rival, "I really hate your guts." Again, he clenched his fist and landed a punch to Law's chin. Throwing Law's body to the side. Law didn't attack back. "Do you want me to tell them? Tell everyone what you've done behind their backs?"

Law held his jaw, feeling his teeth bleeding and the bitter taste making him sick. He connected eyes with Killer, "Why are you so angry?"

Killer frowned darkened – his brows knitting together so tightly it hurt. "He lied to me. My best friend lied to me. About you. I thought he had a girlfriend. I was glad Kid had found someone who made him so fucking happy. What a fool I've been. He didn't have a girlfriend, did he?" Killer sneered in disgust as he grabbed Law shirt collar and brought the man's face to his, "ANSWER ME!"

"No." Law said softly and defeated. "He never had a girlfriend."

Gulping harshly down, Killer let Law's body fall to the ground as the cold truth sunk in. Moving away, Killer appeared to be in thought; the anger being transparent and bubbling. Law stood, giving up of this pity he felt and answered back, "He never had a girlfriend, he had a boyfriend. And it was **me!**"

Rolling his shoulders back, Killer growled and whispered, "I knew it." Turning on his heel, Killer launched himself at Law. His fist heading for the bastard's face. This time Law dodged his fist and moved his head the opposite direction. Killer was up close and person to Law, theirs faces a breath away. "You revolt me you disgusting excuse of a human being."

Feeling extra spiteful, Law smirked, " Kid never seemed to mind."

Killer eyes grew deadly. Grabbing a handful of hair, he dragged Law's head up. Making a pain flash though Law's neck and spine. A weak groan released, either from pain or shock.

Law couldn't help himself, Killer was making it worse than what it was. Wincing, Law cried out "Hit me. Punch me. Hurt me. But the truth is me and Kid are together."

"Shut up!"

"No you need to hear this. The truth. Me and Kid, are in a relationship. He loves me."A fist flew into Law's face, mostly at his eyes. His head begun to spin and blood dripped out his nose. He guessed Killer had broken it. Perfect. Stationing his hand over the bleeding body part, he shook his head slowly and sighed; he wasn't going to fight Killer. This was stupid. "Killer, this anger isn't going to get you anywhere. If you talk to Kid-"

"This for my years of jealously." His fist smash to Law's face, the wannabe didn't have time to dodge the 'bullet' before he was flung to the side, his world turning black. His mind was blank. "This is for ruining my friendship." Another punch. "And this...this is for Kid!" A kick clashed with Law's stomach. Killer refused to speak after that. His words were just weak where his action were strong. Again he punched Law in his stomach. And then again in his chest. And again in his face. The string of pain directed at the tip of Killer's knuckles didn't distract him from the next move. The hot blood coursed through his veins and fuel his strength. The fist clashed with law's jaw, a crack echoing as the younger man collapsed o the ground. His knuckles ripped from the impact, trickles of blood dripping down. Killer could only see red. His heart beating so hard against his chest he felt like he couldn't breath. Law body lay on the ground cold. It took a moment or two for him to realize the pain he'd inflicted upon himself. It took him longer to see Law had laid on the ground for a long time. "Trafalgar?"

"Law!" Kid yelped, he rushed though the many gawking students and to his boyfriends side, "Law?" Dropping down, he saw the bruises forming on Law's beautiful tanned face. He bought Law up into a bridal position and sadly looked at the broken man. Law was breathing barley.

"Kid-"

"Don't." Kid said defeated and begun to walk away, "Don't talk to me."

* * *

**A/n - So...Killer finally got rid of his anger on Law...but was it worth it?**

**Thank you for the reviews, you're all amazing :Dx**


	13. The Voice Of Reason

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 13 - The Voice Of Reason**

* * *

Kid grew to hate the sound of echoing beeping of the heart monitor. He was holding Law's bandaged hand softly, caressing the soft tanned skin. The hand was as cold as the stale atmosphere. Wire and Heat stayed in the hospital reception. Penguin and Shachi were in the room. Shachi was happy that Law had someone like Kid, who cared for him so much. Spent all his hours just with him. It was sweet and Law deserved this man's affections. However, Penguin was scowling heavily. His lip twitching with every beep.

Law body was bandage up. One of his arms, not the one Kid held, was in a cast. His stomach and face had taken the most damage. His face had varies bruises. He had a black eye and a bust nose. His lip was cut and he had dislocated his jaw. Sadly, Law hadn't awoken yet. The only sign of him being awake was the small, sharp breaths he took and the groans on pain as he released them.

"This is your fault." Penguin blamed Kid for everything. It was Kid's fault. Killer flipped because Kid hadn't told him about him and Law. Penguin hoped Law would see that. Because he sure in hell hated if Law blamed himself for this. Yes, Law was the one who rubbed everything in Killer's face, making the man angry. But what tipped the man on the edge was the stupid relationship Kid and Law were in. Which was probably Kid's fault!

Kid didn't bother to speak and continued to hold his boyfriend. Hoping the man would wake up.

Shachi elbowed Penguin in the stomach and dragged his friend out the room. "Shut up. This is not the time nor place to point the finger." He barked as the door closed behind him. Leaving Kid and Law alone.

Kid kissed Law's knuckles, "Please wake up." He muttered. Kid needed to know Law was awake. He needed to see Law smirk and frown, cry and laugh. He needed Law. He loved the man so much.

Law stirred, groaning to himself. He's heard Kid's words but his eyes were too heavy to open. Kid kissed his hand once more. The soft lips felt soothing on his hurting hands. Clenching his hand back, he felt Kid tense. "Law?"

"Eustass." He croaked out, voice hoarse and broken. He attempted to open his eyes but it was useless. Pointless. His body was a dull sore pain. It felt worse than the aftermath of a rough session with Kid.

The redhead lifted up and checked Law's face. The man appeared in a deep sleep. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Law breathed out and smiled softly, although it hurt, he just needed to show Kid that he was okay. "I can hear you."

Kid felt something inside him release. Like the hope of seeing Law's smile had opened a void of happiness. "You fucking scared me."

"Good. Now I know you care about me." Law joked and slowly opened his pained eyes to met the sad face of his lover. "Kid?"

"I-I can't believe he did this to you. My best friend. When I see him. I'm going to..." Kid said distant. Law rolled his eyes and tried to sit up. Kid jumped up and helped him. "Are you okay?"

"Few broken rips, black eyes, broke hand and heck a lot of bruises. I'm super, how you?"

"Stupid question, sorry."

Law cracked a wider smile before hissing in pain, "How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Kid remembered, a pang of pain still held in his chest. The longest hour of his life. If he'd lost Law, then he'd personal shove Killer off a cliff. And he was serious.

Law shrugged his shoulder – which was a mistake because his shoulders hurt like hell. "It was my fault. Before you say it."

"Law, you were the one who-"

"-Didn't fight back. Kid I knew the man could have possibly killed me but I just couldn't. The truth is, I felt guilty. I'd stolen you away from him. Made you lie. In some sense I deserve it."

Kid frowned automatic and denied, "Bullshit. Law, Killer has no right to lay a single finger on you. Just because were together..."

Reaching out, Law stopped his lover by placing his finger on Kid's lips. The tattooed finger dropped down and below Kid's chin and bought the man to him, face to face. With a whisper, "Please don't. I should never of just gone off and seek him out." Kid raised a brow at the new information but shrugged it off because now, he was to worried about Law. The wannabe doctor pulled Kid's lips to his own and planted a small kiss on his lover. "And I should have never fell in love with his best friend."

Kid gawked when those words exited Law's mouth. It was the first time Law had ever admitted he'd love him. His eyes softened and he pulled a small smile, a warmth building at the pit of his stomach. "It can't be help."

A knock disturbed them, Heat and Wire stood at the door. Heat came in first with a nervous grin and went to Law's side. Kid went back into his seat. "Hey, are you okay?"

Law nodded and gave the blue-haired man a shy grin, "I'm great."

Heat nodded and looked to Wire. The taller man sighed, "Killer's in the hospital. Before you ask, I drove him here."

Kid jumped up, "What? You fucking idiot!"

"Kid!" Law growled and the man snapped his eyes down to him. The redhead stayed still, seeing something in Law's eyes. "Wire. Could you ask Killer to spare a moment and see me." Wire nodded and left with Heat. Heat shot Kid a sympathetic look before departing. Kid frowned darkly and went to the door, "Where you going?" Asked Law curiously.

"Where you think. I'm going to smash Killer's face in. No one touch you and gets away with it." He yelled and went further out before hearing the hoarse voice of Law.

"Kid, don't go."

Seeing Law saddened frown, he returned, "But-"

"What happened doesn't involve you."

"Like hell it does, your my boyfriend."

"And he's you best friend."

What with Law's mood. Had he hit his head? He was protecting Killer. But why? The man had nearly beating him to a pulp. He should be just as angry as Kid. "I don't understand, you hate Killer."

"But you don't Kid. I'd hate to be the reason why two friends break up. I...I feel bad for him. For a while...I've been rubbing his face in my achievements. I never noticed until Penguin told me. To think I stole his best friend..." Law said and bent forward, hurting himself at the same time. Grabbing the rim of Kid's school shirt, the man came forward.

"I don't believe your feeling pity for Killer." Kid laughed, "You've changed."

"Your responsible." Law pointed out.

Smirking, Kid kissed Law's bruised cheek. The wannabe doctor want more and brushed his cut lip on Kid's soft ones. The redhead came closer and they engaged in tongue play. Law moaned, both in pain and pleasure, as Kid ran his hands up his chest. Breaking the kiss, Kid looked over Law, "Sorry."

Law wiped the purple lipstick of his mouth and grinned. He kissed Kid's chin and snickered, "I want you to rip my clothes off and fuck me. Without a condom or lube."

"Now that's my Law. Put without lube...ow, do you like pain or something?"

A knock disturbed the loving moment. A blonde stood at the door, his face still and blank as he stepped in the room. He didn't speak but connected eyes with Kid. Killer wanted to apologize He really wanted to beg for forgiveness. Kid must hate him. "Kid-"

"Your here for him. Not me." Kid barked and Law clenched his hand again.

"Eustass...could you leave us alone. Maybe you could go to my house and get me some things."

Kid stood and gave Killer a cautious glare, even hitting the man's shoulder and whispering "You hurt him again, I'll kill you." He made sure to turn and give Law a small smile before walking out the door. His mind was all over the place. One minute Law hated him, now he wanted to talk to him. The same man who had, excuse him, the living shit out of him.

Reaching the reception, he saw Penguin and Shachi in one corner, and Heat and Wire in the other. Doing the decent thing, Kid told Law's friends, "Law's awake. But he's busy." Shachi nodded as a thanks but Penguin ignored Kid. Taking that as the bastards personality problems, he went to his friends, "I'm going to Law's to get some things, could you watch out for me. I don't know, but I think Law's up to something with Killer."

Wire nodded, Heat however stood, "I'll give you a lift Kid."

The redhead nodded and smiled half-heartily.

…

"I don't expect an apology. I don't want one either." Law said rather coldly. He pointed to the seat besides him, the one his boyfriend used to be sat in, "Please sit." Killer stumbled to the seat and sat, his fist was in a cast; he must of broken it when he was punching Law half to death. Killer stayed silent. Which was probably best because Law didn't want to hear his excuses. "To add, I should apology, I must of gave your life hell to make you want to kill me."

"Why are you doing this?" Killer asked slowly, his eyes meeting with Law's grey diamonds.

Law sighed and closed his eyes, "Killer. I don't want to ruin your friendship with Kid. I've explained this briefly to him. I refuse to have the role of the whore, if you get me." Referring to the types of relationships when one partner refuses to share with the others friends.

"I get you. But I doubt Kid wants me as a friend. I beat up his...boyfriend."

"Kid will forgive you." Law said truthfully. He knew it was true. He ran his fingers in his hair and watched Killer nervously play with bandage of his wound, "I'd prefer if you took up boxing to get rid of your anger, instead of using me."

A small crackle of a laugh from the blonde. There was a small silence as Killer got the courage to speak, and when he did, he tried not to offend, "So...how did it happen?"

He must have answered this question so many times but as it was Killer. The man who had beaten him up, was Kid's best friend and a man who looked so sad that made Law feel a bit depressed. He was going to live for just saying it one more time, "On the first week of summer break, Kid and I ran into one another. Well, a few insults got said and we then just spoke normally. Between you and me, I wanted to push him into the road. Nevertheless, we talked a bit more and I kind of liked the way he spoke. He wasn't as stupid as I thought. Actually...he was quite hot." Killer visibly flinched. "Sorry..."

"No, it's fine. I'm just shocked. Continue."

Law nodded, "We met one time at night and thinks went from there. We had out first kiss because of a film. Then we..."

"Had sex?"

"Yeah. I never knew he was a virgin." Law admitted truthfully.

Killer laughed again. "I knew it. When I found condoms in his house I was really shocked. Kid was never really interested in girls. Maybe that explains you."

Chucking, Law grinned, "I never would have guessed Kid be gay. Well, now I do, but back them. I guess the lipstick should have been a hint." It was strange, but Law found himself getting along with Killer. The man was a bit calmer then normal. Nervous but calm. Maybe that was good. Law had already forgive him. He didn't have time to fuss over things. Although, he might plan on getting Killer back. Revenge!

As the discussion went on Law found himself laughing at Killer, the man was quite funny at times. Soon, time had passed and Kid had returned with a bag of Law's stuff. Small Bepo was hanging over the edge – arms in the air like he was enjoying riding in a bag. "Baby Bepo." Law said happily as he snapped the teddy from the bag. Killer eyes widened in surprise. But he stayed quiet.

"I got what I think you need. Er... new set of clothing and stuff like that." Kid said while his eyes bounced to each man.

"Oh good."

"And I asked the Doctor, your scans came back and your fine. Just a couple of broken bones but you'll be healed soon. You can leave after they check you again, just to make sure." Kid pointed out.

Law nodded, "Thank you for the chat Killer. Now if you don't mind, I need a Doctor so I can get the hell out of here."

"I'll get the Doctor for you." Killer stood and went to leave. He caught eyes with Kid and weakly smiled, Kid smiled back.

"Eustass?" Law whispered and wrapped his fingers In Kid's hair, "I've forgiven him. I know. It was to fast, but I have no patience."

Kid smirked and kissed Law slowly, "I know."

The Doctor then opened the door and entered.

…

"You can leave any time Mister Trafalgar." The Doctor told and bought over a box, "Your possessions are in here. Good day." And he left.

Kid stayed besides him. "Are you ready to leave?" Law nodded and got of the bed. His legs hurt slightly. Helping Law, Kid took of the small patient gown, his devilish tanned skin getting shown. Also, the bandage around his chest. Staying still, Law let himself getting dressed by Kid. Well. Because he couldn't be bothered to do it himself. Kid took care to put Law's shirt on. Putting one arm in the arm hole, he struggled to put the cast one in next. Law hissed when Kid used a harder force but it went in. "Sorry." He kissed Law on the lips before continuing. He'd gotten cargo shorts because jeans were hard as hell to get dressed back into. Standing in the shorts, Kid bought them up and buttoned them. "There."

Law rolled his eyes and opened his arms, "Don't question why, but hug me."

Raising a naked brow, Kid obeyed and wrapped his arms around Law's waist. As did Law. It was strange for them to hug randomly. But Law sighed happily and rested his head on Kid's shoulder. Kid stood awkward for a moment, thinking something was wrong, "Law?"

"Shut up. I'm embracing with my boyfriend."

Laughing Kid hugged the man softly – making sure not to hurt Law too much. "I love you Law."

"So do I Kid. Er...I with you. Not me with me. I, oh shit, I just ruined the moment."

Kid planted a kiss on Law's neck, "Shhh."

"Don't 'Shhh' me." Law protested and pulled back, "Enough of that. Lets go, come on small Bepo." Taking his teddy with him, he left Kid to carry everything else.

* * *

**A/n - Is this chapter rushed? Does it seem rushed? :S I just didn't want to dwell on Killer and Law.**

**Anyway, this is chapter 13, and well...Law forgive Killer. Of course the unmasked man still feels guilty. **

**HOWEVER, next chapter is actually the last :(**


	14. The End?

**Past Summer**

**Chapter 14 - The End?**

* * *

Law was regretting allowing both his and Kids friends in his house. First, there was only two three-seat sofa's and . Second, the coffee maker could only make two drinks at a time. And third, the tension was unbearable. It was suffocating. Penguin was glaring at Kid, Kid was glaring at Killer and Killer eyes were darting around the room nervously. Heat looked like he was about to scream. Wire was...emotionless like always. Shachi seemed the normal one and sat in what seemed like an opened eyes sleep. Law walked in the kitchen slowly, although his legs had no bad damage, he still felt sore. He wanted to smash all their faces in. Especially Kid's and Penguin's. What was wrong with them. He'd forgiven Killer so shouldn't Kid and Killer be friend by now. Looks like that's a no. Law wasn't good with drama. Penguin hated stares to Kid was starting to annoy him. Penguin had been first to know yet he was the one who had a big problem with it

Footsteps were heard behind him and he saw Heat anxiously inching his hand like something was wrong. "Do you need any help?" He offered as he closed the kitchen door behind him. Now Law was suspicious.

"Of course, but you don't have to close the door."

"I want to talk to you alone, if you don't mind."

Law knew it. His brows bounced as he took a cup, and then another, from the cupboard with one hand. The over one was still in a cast and useless. Switching on his coffee machine, he let the black liquid pour in both cups as he turned and gave Heat his full attention. With a soft smile, Heat went to say what he needed to say before two loud voice interrupted their conversation.

"_He's the asshole who put Law in hospital, not me. So stop blaming me!"_

"_I knew you couldn't look after him, you're a pathetic excuse of boyfriend! You don't deserve Law."_

Law face dropped and he rolled his eyes at the sound of Kid's voice. He could only guess the other voice was Penguin. He felt tempted just to kick those idiots out. But, sadly, he would regret it. Apologizing to Heat, he stepped out the kitchen. And with a firm kick – making sure to ignore the pain. The living room door flung open and a sarcastically smiling Trafalgar Law entered. The argument dropped dead as soon as Kid and Penguin caught glimpse of the deadly smile.

"I hope you don't find me being rude. You know, being injured and that you're in _my _house. But I'm attempting to have a conversation with Heat. So..." A flash of danger stuck down Penguin's and Kid's spines. "Shut the _**fuck **_ up or I'll get my army of Bepo's on you." With that the wannabe doctor left.

Penguin and Kid gulped loudly and exchange looks of fear. Only now noticing the dent in the wall from the impact of the kick Law had reinforced on the door. Shachi, being the only one who wasn't affected by the broken wall, spoke out, "How the hell did you beat him up Killer?" Maybe it was uncalled for. But Killer chuckled.

"Don't laugh you fuck face!" Kid grounded out and snapped an extra spicy hated glare to his best friend.

Killer rolled his eyes, giving up with the routine. He paid attention to his burst knuckles for a moment before having the courage to speak up, "I'll laugh if I want to. I don't know who you think you are."

A mistake in the future, but Killer got two looks of respect from Shachi and Wire. They seemed to agree. Penguin still didn't like Killer and either said something against the man, "Why are you still in here? I mean. Your best friend hates you, I hate you..."

"_Er...It's not that big."_

"_Hey. It's not about size. Do you want to touch it? Watch it, go gentle."_

An awkward silence as the five men exchange worried looks. Kid clenched his fist and burst in the kitchen. What he expected – _damn his dirty mind –_ was Law laid on the ground will Heat was...well. That's not what welcomed him. Instead, Law stood straight holding small Bepo while Heat touched the soft white beat. "Eustass, you look as white as a sheep?" Law asked shocked.

Kid shook his head to rid the thoughts. "I guess I – I just thought – never mind."

Wary, Law thought back to his and Heat's dialogue and he nearly blushed like a virgin. He even stated how strange that would be, "You think Heat was stoking me?"

Heat blushed madly, holding small Bepo tightly.

"I just-you said-" Kid defended. It was pointless.

"Oh Eustass, how perverted are you." Law laughed off and reached up and laid a gentle kiss on Kid's lips. "I only like you stoking me."

Heat nearly passed out behind them. But, the ticker on the coffee machine went off. As they say, 'saved by the bell'. "C-c-coffee's done." The blue haired man stuttered out.

"I made myself a coffee. It seemed I made you one two Eustass. Force of habit." Law shrugged and pointed towards his fridge, "Heat. There is a lot of beer in the fridge please could you serve those four in there for me Heat." The zombie looking man too out the correct number of beer bottles and literally ran from the kitchen. Leaving the two lovers alone. Law poured a bit of milk in his cup and a lot in Kid's. He made sure to add no sugar to his and more than enough to Kid's. The man's sweet tooth was just as big as his ego. Speaking of ego - "You friends with Killer yet?" Law even said a bit annoyed.

"No."

"May I ask why? You two are best friends. Like they say, two pods in a pea. Or did I get that wrong?" Law stirred his coffee, taking a moment to stop and think about the saying.

"It's two peas in a pod, never mind that...look at you Law." Kid ran his pale, slim fingers over the cast on Law's hand. He had sure to run his warmth on Law's face. The wannabe doctor moaned quietly from the tender touches. Kid now had his chest against his back. Making sure not to press hard enough to hurt but enough to feel his body. Two thick muscles arms wrapped around Law's waist. "How can I forgive him for hurting the one thing that is precious to me." Kid whispered in Law's ear.

Law blushed lightly and turned his face to met Kid's, "He never hurt me. Physically, yes. But mentally, I'm fine. Kid trust me. You and Killer are best friends. I'll hate myself if I caused you to break up." Law said into Kid's lips. Placing the coffee back down on the counter, he planted a kiss on Kid's again. Then again. Then again. Now their lips moved with each other like a dance routine. A few mistake but perfectly flawless. Law moved back with a soft smile. Id still looked wary...and well Law knew one room which could change his mind. "If I show you my guest room...will you have a serious conversation with Killer. Please."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

Law chuckled and turned around in Kid's arms, "I never offered sex so no. No blackmail here." Breaking Kid's arm bound, he took one hand in his unbroken hand and sneaked upstairs. He did check in the living room to see the other men in a conversation. Law sneaked carefully up the stares no to catch attention. He'd be so embarrassed if anyone saw his guest room. He kept it locked normal. Of course he had a key. When they reached the room, Law signaled Kid to wait and disappeared into his room and returned with a small key. Kid smiled nervously and Law returned it. Thrusting the key in the hole, Law shook as he turned the handle.

The room was dark – expected because the curtains weren't drawn and the lights were off. As Kid stepped into the room. Law flicked the light on and closed the door behind him. And then. Kid saw the full room.

It was a small room, smaller than Law's bedroom. It had a small window but hidden by coal-black curtains. The walls were bare white and the floor were wooden planks. It was an empty room, it had stacks of canvas in each corner. Varies sizes. In the center of the room was a red bar stool, an end table with a paint pallet and glass of dirty water with paint brushes. Lastly was a light wood eraser. It looked worn and well used – small platters of different paints decorating it.

"You paint?" Kid asked, he was in shock. Law didn't seem the time. He'd expected jars of hearts or something creepy. Or sexy, like a torture room or lots of role pay outfits.

The wannabe doctor nodded and hummed quietly, "A strange hobby. I do it when I'm angry or sad. But mostly when I'm missing you." Law admitted and went to on of the corner and took a larger eraser, "I've been working on this for a while, I wanted to give you it for your birthday but heck. Here." Law flipped the canvas over and his face.

It was Kid. Kid laying upon Law's bed hugging Bepo. It had been painted in different shades and colours. It was bright and happy. Overall making Kid feel...loved. His eyes softened as he took the canvas and held it,"It's amazing...how long?"

"Oh...since school started."

"Thank you Law. I mean it. Thank you." Kid said gently, placing down the painting and kissed Law. The wannabe doctor smiled when the lips touched his temple. After a short moment of looking deeply in each others eye, a loud yelling voice made Law awkwardly coughed, "We should go downstairs, our coffee's are getting cold."

Kid nuzzled his head into Law's neck. Lovingly whispering words that Law couldn't hear. However, Kid said something that Law heard fully, "You make me crazy."

"I'm sure you do that to your self." Law joked and kissed Kid's cheek. Moving away, the older man shook his bottom as he left, "My cute ass just adds fuel to your insanity." Kid's brows bounced and his eyes lowered to the god like plump bottom.

…

The room exploded into conversation. Colourful as it was. A few scowls, a bit of arguing. But it seemed both friendship groups had settled. Wire and Heat were fins with Shachi and Penguin. It was just Killer and Kid who Penguin had a problem with.

The seating plan was a simple. Law was on the left side of the sofa, Kid was in the middle and Shachi on the right side closest to the door. Penguin on the over sofa on the right side, next to Heat. Killer was besides him and Wire choose the sit on the floor because he was too tall to stand.

Law was drinking his coffee slowly while eyeing Kid up. The redhead knew what his lover was getting at. With his eyes, Law was yelling at Kid to talk to Killer. Which Kid kept ignoring. It wasn't until a sharp nudge in his side did Kid take notice and everyone else because he'd gawked loudly. Sighing under everyone's stares, he grabbed an open beer from the coffee table – his empty coffee cup laying besides it. Standing, Kid looked to Killer, "Killer I want to talk you."

The blonde seemed shock but nodded and followed his best friend outside the house. Some stares got directed to Law. The wannabe doctor laughed slightly and drank his second cup off coffee, "You're welcome."

…

The cold air was just a bitter as the silence which lived between these men. Best friends they called themselves. Broken up because of Killer's temper and what had happened to Kid's boyfriend. Kid knew he could never forgive Killer for hurting Law. He'd try. But even he knew his tries were pointless. They could become friends...there was a hope. Even if that hope was Law.

"I wanted to talk to you." Kid stated.

"No you didn't. Trafalgar wanted you to talk to me. I'm not stupid Kid, I know you hate me for what I did."

Might as well get rid of the fake façade, "I do. I can't forgive you for hurting Law."

"I don't expect you to." Murmured Killer in truth, blue eyes meeting the fiery ones. By look alone, he felt like he'd been burnt. Killer felt like he was a child under the watchful eyes of his father.

Kid looked to the floor and shuffled his feet nervously, "Did Law forgive you?"

"Yeah. I don't know why. And so soon as well." Killer admitted, "I didn't imagine him so..."

"Normal?"

"Not the word I would have used." Killer chuckled. He even gained a small chuckle out of Kid. Another wave of silence and small glances. Kid finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Law. I thought you would go mental-"

"I did go mental. I knew something was going on between the two of you. I just wanted to act like it wasn't happening." Blurting out, Killer even begun to yell.

Resting his hands on each shoulder, Kid retained Killer. He needed to say something, the older man looked like he was about to kill someone, "I'm in love with him Killer." All the anger popped like a bubble and Killer looked blank at the man.

"Wow." Was all Killer could say, he went from frowning to smiling in a second, "I never thought it was that serious..."

Kid hummed with a smile and suddenly the front door opened Wire and Heat exited, "Hey, we're going." The tallest man said, seeing his two friends smiling softy.

"I'll go two. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kid?" Asked Killer with hope.

"Yeah. See ya guys." He waved and re-entered the house to see Penguin and Shachi readying to leave. Shachi waved bye to Law and Kid, whereas Penguin only waved to Law. The man still didn't trust Kid, but that was his problem, not Kid's.

As soon as the door closed, Kid went to Law side and sat down. Arm around his boyfriends. His lover. His love. This feeling was amazing. Breathtaking. "No more sneaking around."

"No more questions." Law pointed out.

"No more lies."

The wannabe doctor warmly smiled, "Just me and you."

"Just me and you."

* * *

**A/n - this probably has so many spelling mistakes in it -facepalm- Anyway. This is the end...what? no sex? I've shocked myself as well. I might write another chapter about them having sexy time, but that depends if you want another chapter? Overall, I think it would ruin it if it had another chapter.**

**So, if you want another chapter, one with sex, please drop a review :D**

******To add, I'm working one ANOTHER Kid and Law story.**

Oh, and if you have any questions about the fanfic please just ask :)XxxX Thank you!x


	15. EXTRA - Afterwards

**Past Summer EXTRA**

**Chapter 15 - Afterwards.**

* * *

As soon as Law got his cast off, Kid had arranged a small get together to celebrate his boyfriend getting better. A normal person would see this as Kid being kind, which would be another reason to be suspicious. However, Law knew the man was trying to get him drunk. Being in a cast for about 6 weeks, Law hasn't really been able to pleasure his boyfriend. Now that it was off. Kid was going to try his best to get Law in bed. It been easy for Kid to just drag Law to his apartment and attacked him. But no. He wanted Law act like a drunken moron first. Asshole.

The place he'd chosen was a larger bar. It quite really crowded and there were a few pretty women and hot men dotted around. There was a crowded dance floor. This had most of the people on. Kid and Law went to a booth. They sat at the top because that was always the one place everyone wanted to sit. Law relaxed down with a sigh, the comfy seat felt amazing on his bottom. Law took note on how friendly and pleasant this small bar was. It had the sweet smell of cooking food with a a mixture of rich wine. The bar man was smiling. Actually smiling. The last bar he'd went to was his birthday party one. And that bar man was miserable. It was nice to feel welcomed somewhere. Kid rested next to him and planted a tender kiss on his temple. Law smiled watery and placed his hand upon Kid's leg. "This place is great."

"Yeah, Shachi said he met a nice girl here once. Apparently she was good in bed..." Kid said truthfully.

Law scrunched his face up and snapped, "You came here because the women are good in bed?"

"No I came here because he said you'd like it." Kid snapped back. He took the hand off of his leg and tangled his and Law's fingers together, "I love you, remember." He kissed the said hand.

Law blushed furiously, "Asshole." Kid merely chuckled and lowered their hands so it rested between them, still together. It was a distant memory of having Kid's warm finger wrapped around his own. And even now it was such a heart-warming warmth.

"Hey guys." Shachi popped over with a cheesy grin. He stationed himself on the right side of the booth, he was close to Law. "Penguin said he'd be a bit late. His parents are yelling at him for bringing a girl home and doing the naughty on the family couch."

Kid laughed amused and Law pulled a face which was crossed from disappointment and mocking. "I'm guessing were going to get a drunken Penguin this evening"? Law asked.

Shachi nodded happily, "Yeah, he was so wasted. Oh God, you should have been there, he walked into a lamppost and started to lick it while shouting _Bambi. Bambi_."

Law chuckled that time before seeing Heat and Wire walk in. He waved them other and they breathed out heavily, "Have any of you seen Killer?" Wire asked them all, he sounded slightly worried. Kid used to refer to Wire as the daddy because he was always so concerned for everyone.

Heat added in, "He got a phone call and just left us."

Kid raised a naked brow, "A girl?"

"They sounded like a man." Wire responded, "All we heard was, 'My parents are pissing me off, come save me.' and Killer said 'Fine. Meet me at mine'."

Law chocked and began to cough. Kid helped him quickly and all eyes were on him. It was obvious who Killer was on the phone to. But Penguin and Killer? Seriously? Why was Penguin calling Killer? Why did Killer have Penguins number? Law was confused to the max. But...he did have the strange idea that something was going on between the two...like him and Kid going on. "Hey are you okay?" Kid said concerned as he patted his boyfriends back.

"I'm fine...but..." Law gave Kid a knowing look, "Which two people aren't here?"

"Penguin and Killer." Kid said bluntly, not getting what Law was getting at.

Law nearly cut Kid's head for his stupidity, "And why?"

"Well, Killer's gone to see some chick and Penguin's getting yelled at." Kid said.

Law face palmed, "You can't possibly be this stupid."

"What did you just say Trafalgar." Barked Kid.

"Not only are you stupid, you're deaf!"

"Fuck you!"

"You already do!"

Shachi awkwardly coughed, "This just got awkward." He stood, "I'll go get us some beers...err could you two help me." He asked Heat and Wire, they nodded and followed.

Law and Kid growled to each other before Law laughed coldly, "You're angry."

"You're annoying."

Shachi passed over money to the bar man and received 7 beers. He took two, Heat took two and Wire took three. "Don't you find it weird how they still fight even though they're dating?"

Heat chipped in, "A healthy relationship always involves fighting." With a sweet smile Heat walked to the table. Shachi jaw dropped at the sweet way Heat spoke. He always expected Heat to talk like Kid. You know, random 'fuck' and 'shit' in the sentences. Wire gave Shachi a fierce look before retreating to the table to the bickering pair.

"I like cheese and ham toasty!" Law yelled.

Kid narrowed his brows, "I don't! Cheese and ham don't go together. Bacon, lettuce and tomato's do! It's called a BLT!"

"I know what it's called shit head."

Bashing though the doors Killer's was followed by a yelling Penguin. They seemed to be in a heated argument. Penguin was blushing with anger, or embarrassment. He was clenching his fists so hard they were turning white from blood lose. Killer had a sarcastic smirk as he saw his friends and went to the table. When sitting down next to Wire, Penguin sat next to Shachi frowning. It was a brief silence as everyone tried to work out the cause of the argument. Law however, made a joke of the situation, which he would regret, "Killer did you get Penguin pregnant?" Honestly, it wasn't meant to hint towards the idea he'd developed. But they'd walked in like a married couple. Penguin even had a slight limp.

Kid clicked his fingers as the puzzle in his head connected, "That's what you meant."

Law smiled widely, "Yes darling."

Killer and Penguin returned heated glares to their friends. "Nothings happening between me and this idiot named bird."

"Says the cereal box killer."

"What does that even mean!" Killer protested.

Penguin clenched his jaw and spoke out his teeth, "Shut. Up. Yelling. YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

"I'M GIVING YOU A HEADACHE, YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

And the bickering went on before both were disturbed by the daddy of the group, "Children. Play nice." Wire joked and they shot him a look. Wire scowled and it seemed to make both men shut up.

Shachi once again commented, "Your mood swings are getting out of hand Penguin. I really do hate pregnant men the most." Most the table laughed, especially Law. Shachi was the one who just gossiped about everything. Penguin slapped the man on the back of the head and grunted out swears. Killer gave him a brief smirk but Penguin just frowned at that too.

Sipping on their beers, everyone engaged in conversation. Well, until the intercom a competition.

"_**Now ladies and gentlemen, find yourself a partner because it's time to get your party on for free drinks!"**_

Shachi made sure to simplify that for his friends, "Basically, you get free drinks all night if your the best dancers."

Law jumped up, "To the dance floor Eustass-ya!" Kid quickly followed.

Killer grinned to Penguin, "Wanna dance Bird? I'm sure you want to."

"No, leave me alone." He sarcastically growled and went to find a woman. Killer left as well to do the same thing.

Standing, Shachi saw a woman by herself, and like a lion, he pounced. "See you in a bit." He waved to Wire and Heat. The two men made no effort to move.

Heat drank his beer and quietly asked, "You don't want to dance, do you? I-I mean not with me. Why would you want to dance with me. I mean with a girl..."

Wire laughed, not trying to mock his nervous friend, "Calm down Heat. I'd rather sit here with you than make a fool of myself." The Room suddenly explored it upbeat fast music.

…

Bodies growing hot and sweaty. They were creating a chemical reaction which was toxic. Highly dangerous. Eyes sealed together in a intense, blistering stare. Lips just a breath away. Crying out to touch. Though they never kissed. Not a single move. Law's body was pinned against Kid's on the dance-floor. How they got here this way, they didn't know. The music had suffocated them in a tight grip which forced them together like magnets. Kid had his arm tightly around Law's waist, his arm had snaked its way there. It was the reason why they were so close. Why their bodies were pressed together. Kid was taller, however Law's legs were longer. So there hips were met. The music was upbeat, pounding into the ground and making there feet dance along. And when the song died out, they didn't move. Not even breathed. People passed and them to get a drink before the other song came on. Some stayed, keeping them hidden amongst the crowd. Kid could barely see many women and men. All just as handsome and beautiful as his boyfriend. But right now, he felt as if there was a light casting over the man's tanned skin. Singling this man out. Law was the only person Kid could see. The long eyelashes, the small black bags, the soft tender lips. Everything about this man just seemed...perfect. He wanted Law. He loved this man.

The rush of a song exploded again, people piling in and making the place tight and hot. Law and Kid stayed connected. The music, the dancing was fast. Yet it was all slow as they continued to just look at each other. The music coarse though their body. Taking over them once more. This time as they moved. Not stopping and going at their own pace. Hips grinding against each other without a ply. Law sweetly moaned into Kid's ear and it sounded like ecstasy. Pure, rock hard ecstasy. He'd never experienced such a strong controlling pull to someone. It was a dream - a dream he never wanted to end.

Law's arms had cushioned around Kid's broad neck as he continued to moan. He wanted to be quiet. He tried to be quiet. But it just felt so good. If just rubbing against Kid felt like this then...Another wave of pleasure as the song beat grew faster and their bodies compelled to follow. Kid's hand moved of his waist and to his butt – pressing their hips together so roughly. Law couldn't hold himself any more. He felt like he was on fire. Every nerve in his body tingled in fiery burns. It was just a matter of time until he let go.

Standing face to face, they melted away the barrier between them and clashed their lips together in a heated rough kiss. They didn't hold back. Kid buried his tongue deep in Law's mouth, making the man nearly chock. But Law was past caring as he fought back and wrested his tongue with the redheads. Saliva ran down the sides of their mouths – they didn't care that they were being messy. They were riding on pleasure. Law scraped his tongue down Kid's, the redhead bursting out with a moan. Oxygen begun to lack and they broke for air – panting and red in the face.

At that moment, when their eyes met again, Law felt himself gulp. The look he'd seen many times. Lust. Plain lust. But from his boyfriend. From Eustass. From Kid. It was unclean, needy, rough lust. One Law was excited to get himself tangled within. Like a book, Kid read what Law wanted and grasped the man's hand and dragged him into the bathroom. No one was in here. Kid shoved Law into the large cubicle. Pushing the man against the side wall of the toilet. Again they engaged in tongue battle. Just as harsh and punishing as the one on the dance floor. Pressing together, the hardness in both their trousers were difficult to ignore. Law bite Kid's lip. Possibly drawing blood. But he didn't care. Kid rushed to unbuckle his belt. Law merely followed his lovers actions. "Turn around." Kid grunted out – if he didn't get inside Law he was going to burst. This time Law scowled at the command, but Kid was far turned on to give a shit and flipped his boyfriend against the bathroom cubicle door. Tugging down his and Law's underwear, he glared happily at the glorious pert bottom. "Fuck."

The wannabe doctor clawed the door in frustration, "Stop staring and fuck me."

A dark growl in his ear and a few sharp bites upon his ear, the lust craved Kid heavily panted in restrain, "Lube?"

"Fuck sake. I have some in my pocket. " Law bounced his bottom out and took in a nervous breath. "Now put it on your dick and fuck me!" This was going to hurt like a bitch. But. He was so painfully hard, that preparation was going to just ruin this feverish mood. Not wasting any time. Kid took the packet and ripped it open. He spread the gooey liquid before position himself. With a vicious bite, he pushed in. And Law felt the stretch. The never-ending painful stretch. He painfully moaned and bit his lip.

Kid knew he shouldn't ask if his boyfriend was okay. Law would bite his head off. So, continuing to push in. He felt the hot walls hugging his hard erection. The over used term of 'feeling like his cock was melting' suited this situation. Not only did it feel fucking amazing. Law was so tight that it felt slightly painful. When he rested fully in. He and Law panted loudly. Exchanging warm breaths. Law grabbed Kid's hand and forced the man to touch his erection. Kid did just that and begun to toss his boyfriend off while he still rested inside. Slowly, he moved back and drew out a small moan. Thinking Law had finally adjusted. He quickly slammed back in. Hitting something inside Law that made the man gawk and scream. Again Kid slowly dragged out before slamming back in without mercy. The slow routine disappeared and Kid picked up speed. Thrusting into Law like there was no tomorrow.

It just felt amazing. Hot tingles and bubbling feeling dancing in his stomach. Law was lost for words as his boyfriend made him cry, beg and worship the acts he was doing on him. The world seemed non-existent. Moving together, Kid begun to push deeper into Law. With a throaty moan, Law's head swung back by the overwhelming pleasure.

Kid couldn't think any more; his body was consumed by the breathtaking pleasure that coarsed through his veins like electricity. Holding Law's hips, he slammed into the smaller body with more force. Law only matched his pace by bouncing and rolling his hips. The tip of Law's blunt finger nails dragged on the bathroom wall, his eyes tightly closed as he tried to keep his voice down. It was useless because with every thrust, Law was gawking and moaning for more. Law felt like his heart was going to burst. It was raging against his chest as he cried in ecstacy. With more confidence, Kid stroked Law faster.

Kid bit down on Law' s neck as he continued to pound his boyfriend into the bathroom door. It would of hurt Law if the man wasn't so far gone. Arching his back, Law demanded more before a moan torn though his chest and out his throat. Suddenly, hot waves splashed onto the bathroom door as Law's legs give out.

Taking in a deep breath, Kid's eyes clutched together as he painted his boyfriends walls.

The recovery was slow. Law legs had lost all energy as he slid down to the floor and sat on his legs. Kid had gone to the ground with him. "That was-Wow-what was that?" Kid said distant and surprised.

"I don't know. But god, that felt good." Law chuckled breathless.

Kid grinned and took some toilet paper – gesturing it out to Law. "Want me to wipe your ass?" Kid stood up and tugged up his trousers.

Law rolled his eyes and snatched it. He wiped up Kid's mess and the one created on the bathroom door. Pulling up his jeans. Law sighed deeply and went to open the door before two voices stopped him. It took him a moment or two, but he realized who it was.

"Stop this, it was a accident. If you keep acting like there's something wrong, then they're going to start questioning us." A rough low male voice defended.

A charming voice growled, "Don't you dare act like this is my fault. Your the one who made the move on me!"

"Bullshit. You were so drunk you can't even remember. You were the one who turned up on my doorstep, half naked and drunk."

The other voice snapped, "You took advantage-"

"I took you to bed! You're the one who pulled me on the bed and begun to kiss me."

"I can't deal with this, leave me alone Killer!"

The redhead and his raven haired partner smirk evilly, the two voices had to be Penguin and Killer. They stayed behind the bath room doors until the others left. Kid chuckled darkly in his lovers ear, "Wow."

"I know. Penguin and Killer? How weird." Law mused and opened the bathroom door. He glanced into the mirror. Unsatisfied with his look, he slashed some water on his face.

Kid just watched Law lovingly. "I'm not interested in them. I'm interested in you Trafalgar Law." Kid wrapped his arms snugly around Law and kissed the man's cheek. "I love you Law."

"Ha, I love you!" Law said a little bit to smugly. It made his blush as soon as he heard what he'd said. God, sometimes he'd should think before talking. Holding the hands around his waist. Law rested his head onto Kid's shoulder.

Kid grinned softly and embraced the moment for and couple more seconds. "Let's get back to the others." Kid broke away – still holding Law's hand in his own.

"Okay." Law smiled as they walked out the bathroom door. The hold clutch of hands made men feel secure with each other. Heck. Love felt amazing. Law was just glad to share it with Kid.

* * *

**A/N - :'( It's finished~ WHY!**

**Thank you for all the reviewsss! I'm so thankful :D  
**

**The PenguinxKiller was just a bit I added in. While flickering though the reviews, I realized someone had requested it. And well...THERE YOU GO! **

**I'm actually in the middle of planning my new story, :) **

**Once again, thank you. XXX**


End file.
